A New York City Romance
by tommybebop
Summary: Tommy, an 18 year old, that just moved out to NYC for college is feeling all alone in the big city. That is until everything changes after his roommates convinces him to go to a Justin Bieber concert one night. Only here will you hear Tommy's story


_**A New York City Romance**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Opening**_

My name is Tommy, and I am a freshman in college out here in NYC. I just moved here, and its my first time being out on my own. I'm out here studying stage management so I figured I'm in the right spot. All my life I've been into acting and all aspects of theatre. It wasn't until a few year ago that I decided behind the scenes is where I decided I wanted to be. My friend Lindsey was supposed to come out here with me but she's taking a year off. So, it's just me out here in the big city all by myself. My roommates are fine... they're all gay and dance majors so they are a little over the top for me. I tell everyone I'm straight, because I'm pretty sure I am but they don't need to know I'm questioning myself sometimes. I mean sure, sometimes I walk down the street and glance at a cute guy when he walks by, but I never act on it.. I do the same thing when a cute girl walks by. I'm a horny teenager, IT'S WHAT WE DO.

It's kind of tough adjusting to life out here in the big city, I'm originally from a small city in a small state hahaha but I've visited NYC many, many times. I love the excitement of the city, its great! It's tough being out here all alone though. People always tell you that New York City is actually one of the loneliest cities, and until now I never believed them. Now that I'm out here on my own, I know exactly what they are talking about. I'm 18, so legally I can't drink, doesn't mean I haven't before. Before I left for college I got drank for the first time, because I wanted to try it once before I got here. Now that I'm here I really have no desire, yet at least. If these lonely feeling keep up though who knows what I'll resort to.

On top of the loneliness, I'm also broke. I mean I worked my ass off all summer to have spending money for college, I worked as a waiter. But I keep spending all my money, it's impossible not to! I Skype with my family as much as possible, not because I miss them, more because its someone to talk to. Back home I have my dad and Stepmom, my sister, my mom, and my Auntie Linda, Aunt Jane, and Uncle Mark... My family on my dad's side is really close.. my mom's side not so much. My sister, although we may fight and argue like there is no tomorrow, is one of my best friends. She's 14, so four year younger than me, but she is just like me. Feisty, and mature beyond her years. Not to sound to full of myself... I've always been told I'm very mature. You would think being in college I would have no free time between all the homework and classes, but my workload is surprisingly light.

I have classes pretty much all day Monday, 10am-5:30pm but the I have Tuesdays off, I have classes again most of Wednesday except I get a break from 12:50-4pm on Wednesdays then only one class on Thursdays and Fridays, so it's really not as bad as most kids have it. I love my schedule, except for the pesky Friday class. It's 2:30pm-5:20pm... such an obnoxious time... but oh well, what are you going to do.

When I first moved out here I saw 7 shows in 6 days, I went a little crazy. I was hoping to get it all out of my system. I saw Broadway shows like, _**War Horse, Bring it On: The Musical**_(which is amazing by the way..), _**Book of Mormon, Porgy and Bess, Silence: The Musical, The Fantastic, **_and lastly I saw _**Into the Woods **_(Shakespeare in the Park). So I went a little crazy, but it was all student rush tickets so I didn't spend too much money doing it.

Now classes have started and I'm trying to keep myself pre-occupied with homework and other activities that do not cost money because I spent a ton of money recently. I bought Lady Gaga tickets, tickets to opening night of a new play starring Patti Lupone, Patti Lupone cabaret tickets, and lastly but the most important Justin Bieber tickets. What can I say I'm a belieber...

The tickets to all of these were not the cheapest things in the world.. but all necessary. At least in my mind they were necessary. My roommate is the one who told me to get the Bieber tickets, he knows some of the dancers in the concert so he said he could get us backstage after and I thought what could be more awesome...

~~~~ **FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~**

"_Hey Tommy, what kind of music do you listen to, other than Carrie Underwood?" _

Nick, my roommate said that last part while staring at my four Carrie Underwood poster on my wall, what can I say I'm a fan..

"_Uhmm.. I listen to anything really, other than stuff like screamo and Rap..."_

"_What artist specifically do you like... I'm trying to get at something ahha..."_

"_Oh well... uhmm.. I don't know I like Gaga, Ke$ha, uhmm... Rihanna, Bieber, Pi-.."_

Nick cut me off all of a sudden..

"_Good! You said Bieber! What would you say if I told you that I know some of his backup dancers and could get us discounted tickets to the concert and probably backstage, maybe not to see Bieber while back there but we could go back there and there is always the possibility!"_

I was just staring at him... I was in shock! I mean ya, I'm straight but you know how gay guys are always like "Dayyyum, I would do Rihanna even though she's a chick... I'd be straight for her..." Well... I never let anyone know this except my friend Lindsey back home, but I would totally go gay for the Biebs haha... I mean who wouldn't?! The kid is sex on a stick! I realized Nick had stopped talking and I was just standing there and he was staring at me...

"_Oh my God really?! I'm totally down for that?! When is the concert?!"_

"_In two weeks, Its a Friday night at Madison Square Garden, it was sold out but my friends scored us some pretty good seats!"_

"_Awesome! How much do I owe you?!"_

"_I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I get the tickets! "_

**~~~~PRESENT ~~~~~~**

Well, now It's the day of the concert. I'm so excited! I'm on my way home from class, I told my Nick I'll just meet him there, because we're going with a few of his friends and we don't talk too much and I had class until 5:20 so by the time I changed and got ready, there would be no time to go out before. So they went out for dinner before hand and left my ticket in the room. I feel weird trying to dress nice, because I'm not really trying to impress anyone but I mean, if there is a chance Justin Bieber will see me... I have to look good. I decided on my new skinny jeans from Express, they fit me perfect, not so tight that I don't have room for "Tommy Jr." but tight enough that they accent all the right things. Then I'm wearing a new sweater too, because it isn't too warm out and I figure it will be chilly in the venue. I know exactly how to get there I'll just take the Subway to Penn Station and "The Garden" is right across the street. It's like a half hour subway ride, its about six o'clock now, the concert starts at 7:30pm.. If I leave now I'll probably get there right as the doors are opening. I figure I'll send a quick text to Nick to let him know whats going on with me.

_**To: Nick**_

_Hey! Just finished getting ready, about to hop on the subway! See you soon! I'm sooo excited!_

As I head out of the dorms, waving to security on my way out I make my way up to the nearest subway entrance. I only have to wait a few minutes before the train arrives, just before I get on I feel my phone buzz, I was surprised I had service down here, but as quickly as the service came, the service left... luckily I got Nick's text for the brief moment I did have service..

_**From: Nick**_

_Awesome! We just got our food, we are eating and then heading over, we are near by so it's only like a 5 minute walk! SEE YOU THERE! AHHH!_

I laughed and got on the subway, I stuck my headphones in and drowned out the world with the music of Bieber! Before I knew it the sign said "Penn Station" and I knew this was my stop. I got off the train and headed back up to the street level ad was staring at Madison Square Garden, such a beautiful sight! It was all light up and the fans were piling in. I crossed the street and got in line, shaking with anticipation!

After getting my ticket scanned, and passing though security I followed the signs to my seat meeting up with Nick and his friends along the way. We found our seats pretty easily and took our seats, the show was set to start in like five minutes so we didn't have much time to talk before it started, which was a good thing because I was sitting next to Nick's friend Brooke, who I don't get a long to well with... We have a strange dynamic and we just don't mix well... but we tolerate each other.

They must have held the doors or something, because it felt like we were sitting forever before the concert started, I checked my phone and saw that it said 7:45 and realized they were running late. But It's expected, I mean the venue was HUGE, it had to be hard to try to fill it in 30 minutes. Finally after I checked my phone the lights went out signaling the concert was about to start. I quickly shut off my phone I looked up and saw Carly Rae Jepson standing center stage.

I'm not the biggest fan of Carly, I mean some of her music is catchy but I would never go to see her in concert, she was fun performing but I felt so anxious. I just wanted to see Justin. A little over thirty minutes later she thanked everyone for being an amazing crowd and ran off the stage. the lights came back up and a countdown clock started. The countdown clock read...

"**20:00 minutes until Bieber"**

I ran up to the bathroom, obviously because there wasn't too many guys at a Justin Bieber concert because they think that it makes them "gay". Biggots... the was no line for the bathroom I finished up, washed my hands and stopped to by a t-shirt. The line was taking forever finally I got my shirt and I walked back to sit down in my seat.

"**1:36 minutes until Bieber"**

I started getting so excited, I got comfortable and then all the entire crowd started counting down...

"_10.."_

The lights went black but the countdown was still glowing..

"_9.."_

A hum of music began playing, the intro to the concert/ warm up I assume...

"_8..."_

The stage began slowly being illuminated around it perimeter by LED lights that covered the perimeter of it, lighting up two at a time starting at the front and moving around to the back.

"_7..."_

The lights continued...

"_6..."_

"_5..."_

"_4..."_

By this time the entire outline of the stage was light up, but the stage itself was still dark.

"_3..."_

A spotlight began to fade up, it was focused on the center of the stage and you could see the outline of a person..

"_2.."_

The light became brighter..

"_1!..."_

The spotlight finished fading to reveal Justin and the concert began!

As quickly as the concert started it was over. It was honestly one of the best things I had even seen. The lights we so friggin cool! The dances were amazing! The songs were awesome (as expected) and as usual, there were a few surprises. Justin of course brought a girl on stage to serenade. She had this stupid smug grin on her face the entire time, because she though she was so much better than everyone else who as there.

The dances were sexy as hell, he definitely isn't a kid anymore and he is embracing the fact he is now an adult. Nick pointed out which dancers he knew and the when the concert ended he told us that they said to head down to the stage and give the security guy his name. Sure enough as soon as we went down and Nick introduced himself the security guy checked his list and then looked at us all

"_Go ahead..."_

We all had the worlds most stupid looking smiles on our faces... we were just so excited at the possibility of seeing Justin. As soon as we got backstage I was in shock. All the staff running around setting everything up so that it was ready for tomorrow and as I was looking around I stopped walking which is something no one back there was doing so sure enough I felt a person run into me

"_I'm so sorry!" _I couldn't have been more embarrassed as I looked at who I was apologizing to..

"_It's all good! Did you like the show!? Who did you know that got you back here?!"_

"_Ya! The show was awesome Carly! you were on fire out there, as was Justin! I mean Mr. Bieber.. I mean... I don't know what I mean I'm sorry I'm rambling now!_

"_It's okay haha, whats your name?"_

"_uhmm.. TOMMY!" _I pretty much shouted it I was so nervous.

"_Hahaha well, TOMMY! It was nice to meet you, make sure you stop by the meet and greet, I would love to get a picture with you, I'm a sucker for cute boys with brown hair and brown eyes.. I'm a simply girl haha"_

"_Uhmm ya definitely! My roommate brought me here because he knows some of the dancers but I will stop by for sure! Bye!"_

She waved and giggled as she walked away, I quickly scanned the room and saw Nick and his friends against the back wall with the dancers he knew. The were all talking and laughing. I walked over and as soon as I did I was introduced to the two dancers and was quickly embraced in a hug, dancers are very friendly people, and everyone kept talking and laughing. All of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing and starting clapping. I was confused until I turned around to see Justin walk out of his dressing room. He had the biggest smile on his face, he looked so cute... I couldn't stop staring.

He thanked everyone and then went and started giving high-fives to all of his crew members and dancers. He came over to the two dancers we were standing with and all of us were frozen. We must have been a sight to see. He laughed and the dancers introduced all of us to Justin he gave all the girls hugs and then I was expecting a handshake but he gave Nick a quick hug and then gave me a hug too. He must have been on cloud 9 from finishing such an amazing concert! He asked if we wanted him to take a picture of us all and we said yes, he asked me for my phone to take the picture. I couldn't say no, I mean it was Justin Bieber! He fumbled with it for a minute and I got worried I was hoping I had nothing embarrassing he would see. Finally he yelled..

"_SMILE!"_

He snapped the picture then handed me back my phone smiled and waved to everyone before he was rushed away into what I assume was the meet and greet room. I showed everyone the picture and told them I would post it on Facebook so they could all get it off of there, I didn't want them all to have my number.

Everyone started talking and joking again and the dancers were saying that they had to get changed and said they would be back in a few minutes we could wait here if we wanted, they were going to see if we could come to the after party. Just as we were sitting down I felt my phone buzz.

_**New Text from: The Superstar**_

I looked at my phone with a confused look on my face, and everyone must have noticed and they asked what I was looking at. I said nothing then unlocked my phone to read the text.

_**From: The Superstar**_

_Hey! Come sit with me at the Meet and Greet, Scooter says I can since none of my friends are visiting and I don't wanna be alone. You seemed pretty cool. ;)_

Again, I just sat there looking at my phone in complete confusion... the first thing I thought was that it must be Carly because she had asked me to stop by but then I couldn't figure out how she got my number. So I decided maybe it was one of Nick's friends playing a joke on me but I didn't see any of them with their phones out. I was trying to play it cool.

"_Hey, I'm gunna get in line for the Meet and Greet, text me when your friends come back Nick!"_

"_Okay, it shouldn't be too long, but we can hang around for a phew so you can get your autograph from CARLYYYYYY"_

I blushed a little because everyone was staring, he must have seen me talking with Carly earlier and decided he wanted to mock me, I laughed and then walked into the meet and greet room. I was hoping the sender of the text would wave me over to them. I looked around and saw Carly. She didn't have any empty seats though, Next thing I know I hear My name being yelled and I look over to see Justin waving me over and pointing to an empty seat.

**Chapter 2**

_**Meet and Greet Fiasco, Car ride**_

I couldn't have look more dumbfounded if I wanted to. I stood there staring at Justin waving me over with my mouth open, and my eyes wide. Finally, after what must have to a few minutes, because everyone was laughing, I waved back and then quickly went back out the door I came in. As soon as the door closed I turned my back to it, and let out a big breath of relief to be out of that awkward situation. Unfortunately, Nick, Brooke, and everyone else was still on the other side of the door and after such a bug sigh of course they are going to ask questions. So here I am leaning against a door. A door that is separating me from a room I just humiliated myself in front of a giant crowd of people, one of those people being Justin Bieber. Now, on the other side of the door I come bolting out, and then let out a giant sigh. I cannot seem to catch a break. Finally, as my brain begins to calm down, the door I'm leaning on is opened and I fall back into the meet and greet room.

"_Grrrrreat..."_

Cue the laughter, I close my eyes and just pretend like nothing happened, because this whole evening has turned into some kind of messed up dream. I mean first I'm backstage at a Justin Bieber concert. I met Justin Bieber, and then I get a text from who after the events that just occurred I can only assume is from him. What is going on, and why can I not seem to wake up from this dream. Suddenly the room grew quiet and I felt as if someone was standing over me. I look up to see Kenny straddling my body on the cold cement floor. He's just looking down at me with a smirk on his face. Yup, its official... this is a nightmare.

"_C'mon little dude, lemme help you up."_

"_Uhmm..Thanks..sorry to cause a scene... twice... sorry...haha"_

"_Hahaha its alright. You were the entertainment for the night... well, other than the concert. Hahaha"_

"_Glad I could be of service" _

As I said that last statement I held out my hand and grabbed Kenny's hand and allowed him to help me up. I mean, this situation couldn't get much worse. I brush myself off and take a bow for everyone, and to my surprise they clap. They either really think this was all a show, or they are just trying to make me feel better. Whatever the case, I take it as a way to leave and once again face the crowd I'm currently amusing on the other side of the door.

"_One show down, one more to go..."_

"_What show? What are you talking about"_

Nick must have been headed to find me and find out whats up because he was directly on the other side of the door, I had to have almost taken him out with the door when I bursted back into the backstage area.

"_Oh.. haha hi...sorry... Kenny has labeled me the entertainment over there for the scene I cause so now I'm referring to over here as the second show.. hahaha..."_

I hate my nervous laugh, its a clear sign I'm uncomfortable. Its the stupid little giggle/chuckle and its honestly so embarrassing. Nick laughed at me, put his arm around me and guided me back to everyone.

"_So, you wanna tell us what just happened Tommy?"_

"_Well... uhmmm... I like to make an entrance... and I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone in that room... we shall leave it at that Brooke."_

Justin's dancers laughed, gave me a pat on the back...

"_Well, now that means your officially part of the crew! hahaha"_

"_Hmmm, I guess that works for me! Does that mean we get to go to the party?! I mean I am part of the crew now!"_

"_Hahaha very true, I guess that means you can come but not these clowns _**(gesturing to Nick and his friends)**_."_

As they said that last part, you should have seen everyone's faced drop. The dancers, Connor and Kendra (I felt like you should know their names..) then literally let out the loudest laugh ever. The found their misery so great.

"_WE'RE JUST KIDDING! OF COURSE YOU CAN ALL COME! HAHAHA!"_

"_Oh! Phew... I thought you were being serious for a second! I was about to walk into that room and make a fool out of myself so I could be "initiated" hahaha"_

Brooke hit Nick in the back of the head and everyone started laughing now. Everyone grabbed their bags and we headed out the doors to the cars. Connor said that we could ride with them since the party was a little ways away and they didn't want us to get lost or killed on the subways.

As we exited the back doors of the arena we were met by scream from all the fans that couldn't get into the Meet and Greet who were hoping we Justin. They settled down once they realized we were not important. Connor and Kendra hoped in the car followed by Nick, Brooke, Rosie, Malcolm, Rich, and Marcus. I went to get in and realized the car was full.

"_You can either sit in the middle, or just take the next car..."_

"_I'll just take the next one! See ya there!"_

"_Alright, try not to make a scene this time!"_

"_Hahaha very funny"_

I looked around and saw security, I told them what was going on and they told me that I could get in the next car and wait for the next group of people to come out and then they would send me on my way. I said okay and hopped in. I took my phone out and started looking at that text message again...

_**From: The Superstar**_

_Hey! Come sit with me at the Meet and Greet, Scooter says I can since none of my friends are visiting and I don't wanna be alone. You seemed pretty cool. ;)_

Did Justin Bieber really send me a text or was I just being delirious. I mean maybe it was from Carly.. Maybe it was from one of Nick's friends that decided they wanted to mess with me a little. How did they program their contact in my phone.. I never let my phone out of my sight all night. The only time I didn't have it was when Justin took that picture of us.

"_That must be it!"_

"_What must be it?"_

I was so preoccupied trying to figure out who sent me this text that I didn't even realize the car door opened and Justin was getting in. The fans must have broken the barricades set up to control the crowd because they were swarming the car. Kenny hopped in the passenger seat out front and told the driver to just go, everyone else can take the other cars.

"_Well? What must be it?"_

"_Oh... uhmmm... I got a text and I'm trying to figure out who it must be from..."_

Can I be any stupider?! I know it had to be Justin, he must have put his number in my phone while taking the picture which explains why he asked for my phone but why? Why did he trust me enough to give me his number?

"_Well, did you figure out who sent you the text?"_

Was he playing dumb? Or was he joking around? Why does nothing tonight seem to make sense! Well, if he is trying to have a little fun, I can play this game too!

"_I think so, but just to make sure I'm going to call the number so I can see if they'll pick up."_

The stupid little smirk he had on his face quickly went away and you could see him become nervous. I hit the call button on my phone and watched as he just stared from my phone to his pocket as phone started to ring.

"_Uhmm.. haha you caught me... haha"_

"_I knew it was you, I mean you're the only one who has had my phone recently, you know you may be really talented, but you sure don't seem very smart ahaha."_

Suddenly Justin's face went from embarrassed to sad, and I instantly felt like shit.

"_I'm joking Justin haha! I barely know you! You could be a genius in disguise for all I know!"_

As I said that last part, a small smile begin to form on his face.

"_Hahaha doesn't my mom wish!"_

Then it dawned on me who I was talking to and I become silent due to the fact that I was starstruck. My face must have changed because Justin stopped laughing and was now just staring with the lost look on his face.

"_Helloooo? Earth to Tommy?"_

"_What? Oh ah ya... Sorry... it's just that... uhmm.. you're Justin Bieber, and I'm sitting in a car with you alone... oh God that sounds creepy... I'm not trying to be creepy... uhmm I'm just.. uhmm in shock.. I...I... I think I'm going to trop talking now.."_

Justin was just sitting there staring at me, Oh great. Now he thinks I'm a mental case...

"_Hahahahaha relax! I'm just a normal person! I'm nothing special! Just be yourself, act like I'm just a fellow classmate!"_

Thank goodness, that was a close one.

"_Hahaha oh thanks for, uhmmm being cool with my social awkwardness. hahaha I'm not used to talking to celebrities..."_

That stupid nervous laugh again. Well Justin must have found that laugh funny because now he's laughing... God his laugh is cute... What is going on! Get a hold of yourself Tommy. I look down towards the floor and Justin slowly stops laughing. The car comes to a stop, and the door opens.

"_We're here!"_

**Chapter 3**

_**After party, Bathroom surprise, Hide-and-Seek, Morning wood**_

As I stepped out of the car following closely behind Justin due to the fact that I had no idea where I was going. We arrived at the Hotel Gansevoort. The place was beautiful, I remember I had stayed here once with my aunt and uncle when we came down to visit the city! The location of the hotel wasn't the best but exterior and interior were amazing! The entrance was a simple metal looking entrance with illuminated pillars. They were glowing all different colors, my favorite was the blue. I snapped a picture as I was walking towards them, I mean how many celebrity parties would I be going to in the future might as well enjoy them now!

We were quickly ushered inside and once we got inside I quickly saw Nick, Connor, Brooke and everyone and I crossed the room to go sit with them. I wanted to be around familiar faces. We were having a fun time, it was a private party with tons of appetizers going around. There was little lamp skewers, clams casino, baked stuffed mushrooms, and chicken finger. I couldn't be happier because I didn't really get a chance to eat before the concert.

We were laughing and having fun, Connor and Kendra were drinking like almost everyone else there. We were all underage and since this was such a big event none of us dared to drink. We had enough fun watching everyone else around us getting hammered. Connor likes to touch people the drunker he gets, I got a long feel up and I was so shocked as to what was going on that I didn't say anything. Nick and Rosie found it hilarious. Finally Nick pulled him off of me and I decided I wanted to get up and away from them for a little. I kinda had to go to the bathroom, now all I had to do was find it!

After about 10 minutes of maneuvering through the crowds of dancing drunks bumping and grinding with anything that may or may not be breathing I found the bathroom. There was a guy at the first urinal, so following guy code I took the third urinal. You never take the urinal directly next to another guy unless you have to, its common courtesy haha.

All of a sudden while I was peeing I felt someone come up behind me and give me a big pat on the back, messing up my aim. I groaned and tucked Tommy Jr. away and turned around expecting to see Connor again. To my surprise it was Justin. I was so surprised.

"_Whyyyyy doo yo-you l-l-look so s-surprised to see mee (__**burp)**_"

"_Uhmm.. I just wasn't expecting to turn around and see you Justin I thought you were going to be- wait. Are you drunk?!"_

"_Hehehe nooooooo... __**(burp)**_"

"_Yes you are! Justin you're 18! What are you doing!?"_

"_I'M HAVING F-F-FUUN. MOOOOOM. JEEZ. I th-thought you would und-d-derstand since y-your my age t-too."_

"_I do understand that you're stressed and want to let loose, but here is not the place! What would scooter say!? What would your mom say?! What would your fans parents think of the guy their kids look up to getting drunk at 18 while partying in New York City?! There's a time and a place for everything Justin, and here and now is not the time and place for you to drink!"_

Well, now that I feel like a total buzz-kill for yelling at a pop star that I just met, he probably hates me now great. There goes all your chances of making friends with him. He put forth the effort for friendship in the beginning and I did nothing but make a fool of myself and now here he is trying to joke around with me again and I treat him like he's my kid. Geez, I'm so stupid! Why isn't he saying anything? He's just standing there staring at me...

"_Justin? Justin? Say something... please. Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scold you. You're right we're 18 we shouldn't worry about all that we should just worry about having-"_

Just as I was about to finish that last sentence Justin finally responds, and I did not see it coming in the least. I was overtaken mid-sentence by a shower of Bieber vomit.

"_OH MY GOD. TOMMY I-I'M SO S-S-SORRY."_

I just stood there, covered in vomit and staring at Justin and every part of me wanted to scream, and freak out and be pissed at him. But as I stood there staring at him in shock the only think I could do was laugh, and laugh, and laugh. I was crying I was laughing so hard.

"_Yo-you're laughing? You're n-not mad?!"_

"_I don't know why, but you're face right after was just so funny I can't help but laugh! You looked like a sad little puppy who just chewed the new couch!"_

"_HEY! I-I'm not a puppy. Tha-tha-tha- ughhhh give up. Take me home.."_

"_Uhm.. Justin I don't know where "home" is...I'll just go get Kenny or Scooter and tell them you don't feel bad and wanna go home to get some sleep."_

"_No! You-you're right. They c-can't see me li-like this. I'm staying in the penthouse on the top floor. My k-key is in my wallet in m-my poc-ket. __**(burp)**_"

"_Uhmm... okay... "_

So trying to be as cool as possible I went to get his wallet from his pocket. Once I stuck my hand in his pocket he giggled and collapsed against him. Awesome this must look great if anyone came into the bathroom now. I dug around for a minute, not pushing down too hard because I know he always sags his pants like a tool. Not that anyone minds seeing the nice plump outline of his superstar ass. After enough awkward feeling around in his pocket I decided the wallet wasn't in this pocket and proceeded into the other pocket. Sure enough Justin giggled again and let out a little comment...

"_Ooo buy me dinner first...hahaha __**(burp)**_"

"_Oh shut up, you're lucky I'm even helping you I barely know you."_

"_Y-ya.. but I'm J-justin F-fucking Bieber!"_

"_Good job! You remember who you are!_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Hahaha very funny, got it!"_

"_G-got what?!"_

"_You're wallet remember?"_

"_HEY! Give that b-ba-ack! __**(burp)**_"

I decided that if I continued this conversation it would not go anywhere. So I just ignored him and looked through his wallet quickly to find his room key. I passed by his credit cards, his ID, a picture of Selena, a condom (typical teenage boy), and then finally found his room key shoved in the last part of the wallet. I yanked it out and wrapped my arm around Justin to help keep him steady as we walked to the elevators.

We successfully got to the elevators without anyone noticing us, which was surprising since Justin was singing "Baby" at the top of his lungs the whole time, but I guess everyone else was jsut as drunk as he was and could care less. I stuck his key into the slot next to the button for his floor and the elevator started to go up. I decided to let go of Justin, I figured he could support himself now. I thought wrong.. _**(THUD)**_ Justin slammed down to the ground.

"_Heyy! W-What did you do that for?!"_

"_I thought you knew how to stand, my bad. haha."_

_**(buzz) **_

_**From Nick:**_

_Hey uhm where did you go? We are getting ready to leave, the party is clearing out._

I looked up from my phone to see Justin on all four crawling out of the elevator, I couldn't just leave him like this...

"Uhm, hey Justin my friends are leaving but I want to make sure you're all set, do you mind if I crash on the couch or something?"

"ROAR! I'm a lion!"

I'll take that as a yes...

_**To Nick:**_

_Hey, something came up I'm gunna stay with a friend tonight so just head out without me! Thanks again for letting me come tonight! :D_

_**From Nick:**_

_Oooo.. a "friend" ;) ahhaha be safe! and no problem!_

_**To Nick:**_

_Hahaha nothing as fun as that, just helping a friend out. Goodnight._

_**From Nick:**_

_Awww boo. I'm sorry. hahaha night! :D :D_

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up and Justin was no where to be found.

"Shit. Justin? Come out come out wherever you are?"

"Y-youu have to findd me! hehehe"

God, no matter how stupid he acts he's still cute... I mean if I was into that kind of stuff...

So I began searching the penthouse. I figured it shouldn't be too hard to find him, I mean he was a drunk mess, he couldn't be the best at hide-and0seek in his current state. I check the living room, the kitchen area, the bathroom, and then finally I heard a muffled giggle coming from the closet.

"GOTCHA!"

I shouted as I opened the closet door and the sight that welcomed me was one I will never forget. There was one very drunk justin attempting to take his clothes off to get ready for bed I assumed. I felt like I was baby-sitting a toddler.

"Help me?"

Oh god! He gives really good puppy dog eyes! Ughhh! I help him get his pants off and his shirt off and I tell him to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth to try to get out the taste of vomit that he may not care about now but will care about when he wake up in the morning. He stomps over from the closet to the bathroom in his underwear, he was wearing his purple "Ellen" underwear. I couldn't help but stare. I mean there was an entire arena filled with girls and guys who would kill to be where I was right now. I should savor the moment. After he finished up in the bathroom I brought him a glass of water and told him to drink it because the best think to do to prevent a badf hangover is to keep hydrated.

After he finished the glass of water I lead him to his bed and like the good baby-sitter I was I tucked him in

"Goodnight Justin. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

_**(zzzzz... zzzz... snoore...zzzz...snoore...)**_

He was already fast asleep, poor guy he must be exhausted. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and used some toothpaste on my finger to at least brush my teeth a little. Then I found a spare bedroom and decided I might as well sleep in the extra bed if I can. I took my shirt and pants off and got comfortable and drifted fast asleep with visions of drunk, half naked Justin floating around in my head. Oh God what is going on with me?!

**JUSTIN'S POV**

"Oh god, what happened last night."

I somehow got to my room safely, I remember someone was with me. I quickly check my wallet and see that my condom is still there so i didn't have sex. did scooter bring me up, oh god he's gunna be pissed this morning if it was him or kenny. i don't think it was either of them though. who was it then?

I got out of bed and walked out towards the kitchen to see if there was a coffee maker, on my way to the kitchen i passed by the spare bedroom and saw someone was sleeping underneath the cover. who is in my room. I saw a pair or pants and a shirt on the floor next to the bed and so i decided to go in and find out who it was. i want't sure the best way to check, so instead of trying to sneak a peek at their face i just decided to wake them up. i started shaking them.

"hey wake up! wakey-wakey-eggs-and-bakey!"

"huh? oh.. you're up! uhmm how are you feeling justin?"

"Uhmm, my head's pounding and i dont remmeber much, youre tommy right?"

"hahaha ya, you had a rough night last night. you vomited on me then asked me to bring you up to your room where you proceeded to walk around roaring and saying you were a lion and decided you wanted to play hide-and-seek so i spent the night to make sure you were all set i hope you don't mind..."

"uhmm, wow, ya thats fine. thanks for helping me out... uhmm sorry i puked on you..."

so i puked on him, and he still helped me. wow, i owe him big time.

"Hey, what do you say we go grab some breakfast?"

"Uhm, sure, do you think you could do me a favor though?"

"Ya! Of course! anything! I owe you one! or two! maybe more!"

"hahaha, honestly it wasn't a big deal! do you think you could run down to the gift shop and see if they have some kind of pants and shirt mine are covered in dry vomit thanks to you haha."

"uhm, wow, I'm sorry about that! Uhmm, how about you just wear something of mine for now and then you can just return it once your home?"

"Ya. I mean thats awesome! Thank you so much!"

"No problem! Lets go find something to wear."

Tommy got out of bed and I realized we were both just standing there in our underwear.. I think tommy must have realized the current situation too, because he crossed to the closet looking for a robe. He was in pretty good shape, I'm surprised he came to the concert alone.

"You don't have to wear a robe, I mean I'm cool if you're cool..."

He started to blush and quickly turn towards the closet again and said he'll just grab a towel or something. so i crossed over to help him look and he shouted that he was all set he will just meet me in my room. But i still wanted to help him look, I mean this guy bent over backwards for me last night the least i could do was help him find a towel or robe. Once i got over there though I realized why he didnt want me to come, he was sporting a boner, and was trying to hide it... i pretended like i didnt see it but he knew I did.

**Chapter 4**

_**Morning wood, Breakfast, Normal day pt. 1**_

**Tommy's POV**

Shit...

A prefect way to start off the day, flaunting a boner in front of Justin Bieber. He's going to think I"m so fucked up mess. GREAT.

"Oh god, I'm sorry... its just... uhh Morning Wood.. we all get it..."

What am I saying?! I'm trying to have a conversation with Justin Bieber about morning wood... this is going so well Tommy... NOT.

"Ahaha, relax! We do all get it... I had it this morning I just had time to settle down before I woke you up. Dude, its all good. Look its already gone! Bye buddy!"

Justin Bieber just said goodbye to my dick... I've seen it all now.

"Ya, I guess you scared him away..."

"First time I've had that reaction on someone..."

"I guess there's a first time for everything..."

Should I wink? He sent me a wink in the text last night, so he doesn't frown at winking... would I give off the right vibe if I winked?! No, I'm going to do it I mean I've already made a fool of myself 3 times, why not go for 4.

**_GIANT OVER THE TOP_ _WINK**_

Oh God.. That didn't go as planned... I honestly just said an awkward statement regarding my soft dick and then after like a minute of silence to him, intense debate with myself to me, I just gave him a over the top wink... He's going to think I'm high or something!

"Hahaha.. looks like you're not as shy around me now"

_**Justin winks at Tommy**_

OF COURSE HE CAN WINK LIKE A PRO.

"Ya, I guess so!"

He really is pretty awesome. I mean yea, he threw up on me. But I've made an ass out of myself in front him four times now and every time he just brushes it off like its nothing. I just need to start relaxing in front of him. Maybe we could actually be friends I mean how great would that be!?

"Let's go find you some clothes."

I follow Justin into his room, and he opens up his suitcase and starts digging through all of his clothes. It looks like he brought his entire wardrobe with him. Finally he grabs a pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt and runs to another bag and grabs a tour shirt out and hands it to me. I tell him I'll be right back and head into the bathroom and wash my face, swish some mouthwash around in my mouth, and then throw on the clothes he gave me. They smell so good... I just take a minute to look in the mirror and I just can't believe I'm in Justin Bieber's hotel room, wearing his clothes. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I take one last whiff of his sweatshirt and open the door.

Justin is bent over searching for something to wear to breakfast. While he's looking through his suitcase he is humming some song I can't really make out, but he's shaking his butt to the song in his head. All I can see is it's so adorable. I mean he may act all tough and manly but he's really still a kid, a sexy kid who has one hell of an ass..

I decide to clear my throat so he notices I'm back. He turns around in shock.

"Oh my God, how long have you been standing there?!"

"Hahaha long enough to enjoy the show"

I managed to wink like a normal person this time.

"Ooooo, so you like what you see?"

"I've seen better."

"Oh... thats not what others tell me."

"Awww, did I upset the pop star?"

"Noooo..."

"Aww don't lie to me, you suck at lying! Hahaha and yes, it was a very nice show."

"I KNEW YOU WERE LYING!"

"Hahaha, you got lucky. Now put some clothes on I'm starving."

Justin quickly smiles and turns to face his suitcase and starts dancing again to make fun of me, I didn't mind. I just watched and enjoyed the private show. After a few more minutes of digging through his clothes he picked out an outfit and we headed down to the lobby.

When we got to the lobby we ran into Scooter who looked like a hot mess, he was obviously not handling his hangover as well as Justin. He didn't have me taking care of him, thats why.

"Justin! Where did you go last night? Who's this? Are those your clothes?"

"Scooter relax, I needed a little help last night and Tommy my new friend helped me out. I didn't feel well after the concert and accidentally puked all over him. So he took me upstairs and spent the night to make sure I was okay. So I gave him some of my clothes to wear for now while I treat him to breakfast for helping me out last night."

"Oh. Okay. Whatever. You have the day off today. Enjoy the weekend.

"Thanks Scooter!"

Justin and I walked into the restaurant in the hotel and ordered our breakfasts. First we ordered our drinks, I got a diet coke and an apple juice. I needed some kind of breakfast drink, but I also needed caffeine. However, I am a coffee snob and only drink Dunkin Donuts caramel swirl hot coffee with regular cream and sugar. I know its really specific and weird... Justin laughed when I told him. He ordered a coffee and a water.

The waitress came back with out drinks and took the food order. Justin ordered the pancakes and sausage. I ordered the ham and cheese omelet with homefries. I asked them to make the homefries extra crispy. Any type of fried potato I need extra crispy, french fries, homefries, hash browns, onion rings (I know they aren't potato's put I still like them crispy).

After the waitress walked away Justin started trying to make small talk to make me feel comfortable.

"So are you from New York?"

"Oh, uhm, no. I just moved out here for college. I'm a freshman. I'm from a New Hampshire originally."

"Oh, nice! I had to postpone a concert in New Hampshire once, were you there?"

"No, the concert last night was my first Justin Bieber concert. I always felt weird going before, because most of your fans are teenage girls... I didn't want to be judged. Now, I feel like I'm starting over out here in the city!"

"You should never be embarrassed to do what makes you happy! I love my guy fans! It means so much when they compliment my music! So don't be ashamed."

After he told me that he just smiled at me and was staring at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes. Damn. Why does he have to be straight... and taken. I've got nothing on my side here. haha. Luckily, before I could get lost in his eyes, the food came and I smiled and started eating. I was starving.

Once the food came there wasn't very much talking. Justin must have been just as hungry as I was. After we finished, Justin paid like he promised and we headed back out to the lobby.

"Well, uhm, you heard Scooter, I have the day off today... If you're not doing anything maybe we could hang out. I could use a change of scenery..."

"Ya! Of course! It's Saturday in New York City! We'll find something to do. What do you wanna do!"

"Uhm, I know this sounds stupid, but I kind of just want to do whatever you do. Like normal college kid stuff..."

"Thats not weird Justin! Your missing out on those kinds of experiences! So we will have a perfectly normal day today. To start out normal day off, how about I show you were I spend the majority of my normal days. My dorm."

"Ya, I would love to see it! Let me just give Kenny a call and let him know whats going on. Be right back!"

Okay Tommy. Stay calm.. He wants a normal day, you having a fanboy moment is probably the worst thing to do right now. He's just a normal guy my age. I'll show him my dorm. Introduce him the the rest of my roommates. Then maybe we will hang out in Central Park and see if we can get some rush tickets to a show! Student rush tickets are my new addiction. All you do is go to the box office the day of the show and ask about student rush, and if they still have some left you get cheap tickets to a broadway show! Thats how I saw so many when I first moved here. I'll try to get us tickets to Bring It On! I love that show, hopefully he'll like it as much.

"Okay, so Kenny says he trusts me and told me to call him if I need anything. We just have to lay low."

"No problem! I figure we'll head over to my dorm and then I'll take you to the to other places I spend the majority of my time."

"And those places would be?"

"They would be a surprise! Patience is a virtue Justin!"

"Ughh okay. I hate surprises..."

"Come on we can take a cab to the dorm, I don't want you causing a scene on the subway."

After we got outside and hailed a cab I told them the address of the dorm and we were headed out of the meatpacking district where the Gansevoort was located and to the upper east side.

When we got to the dorm I walked up to the security desk and told Justin he had to give them his ID to be able to come up. He gave it to them and smiled. I scanned my ID and dragged Justin to the express elevator. The dorm was thirty-two floors. So the elevators can take forever. Luckily, I was on the eighth floor and there was an express elevator from floors one through eight. So we hoped in the elevator. When the elevator stopped on my floor we headed down the hall. My dorm was the last one of the right.

When you walk into my dorm you see a small kitchen table against the wall in front of you. There is a bedroom immediately on the left as well. That was Nick and I's room. As you keep walking forward there is another bedroom on the left. That room is Rich and Tyler. Directly across from Tyler and Rich's room is the bathroom. It had a toilet, a sink, a medicine cabinet with four sections (one for each of us) and a shower. Then if you continue walking forward a little more you get to the kitchen table I mentioned and to the right is the kitchen.. There is a full fridge, a microwave, a sink, and a stove.

Justin had this stupid little smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling Justin?"

"I don't know, it's just cool! You have your own little apartment in the city!"

"Hahaha and you have a house in LA where you live with your girlfriend who you probably fuck every night. The only people getting any action in this apartment are Tyler and Rich, they are dating."

"Very funny. Ya I own a house in LA. Thats it."

He sudden shortness made me know not to push the topic further. I quickly showed him Tyler and Rich's room. Neither of them were home, so I felt bad bringing someone in their room. Then I brought him into my room. Nick wasn't here either, they must have all went out together. As we walked into my room you could clearly see the two different sides. Nicks bed was directly in front of you as you walk in. His closet directly on your right as you enter. His bed was parallel to the wall. Lastly his desk was at after the head of the bed, kiddie-cornered between his bed and the AC. We kind of ran out of room after we delofted out beds. Long story, I wont go into detail. in the middle of the room was a black fur-type carpet, it was very squishy and felt nice on my feet so I bought it. Everyone always comment on its soft and squishy feel and sure enough...

"Oh my god! This is soooo soft!"

Just like clockwork. On my side of the bedroom I had decorated my walls with decorations from home unlike Nick. I had a couple poster of optical illusions and a pop-art type picture of Times Square as well as a picture frame with photos from my trip to Scotland and London back in 2009. Then Justin saw my secret obsession... My plethora of Carrie Underwood posters. He kept staring at them, and then at me, then back to them and then he just laughed.

After he finished laughing at me he jumped right onto my bed. I hopped up next to him and we both at with out backs against the wall.

"So? How do you like it? Is it everything you expected and more haha?!"

"It's nice, I already feel like I know you better. Not to sound too creepy hahaha."

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"I'll be right back."

I went to go answer the door. It was my Resident Advisor Brittany. She was a dancer.

"How was the concert Tommy!? I ran into Nick this morning and he told me you guys went to and after party with his dancers and he was even there! I would have died!"

"Hahahah, hold on one second okay? I'll be right back!"

I ran into my room.

"Hey Justin, can I introduce you to my RA, she seems like a big fan!"

"Ya, of course!"

"Okay wait here, I'll bring her in!"

I ran back to the door.

"Okay. I'm back!"

"Where did you go? How was the party?!"

"Come here! I wanna show you something!"

"Uhmm... okay? ahaha."

I grabbed her hand and started to lead her into my room. Brittany was from Virginia, so she had a little country twang. She had long wavy blonde hair. She was a dancer, so she was in good shape. She was about the same height as me. She was cute. I watched a video of her dancing on youtube once, and she was amaze-balls!

"Brittany, I'd like you to meet my new friend Justin!"

"Nice to meet you Brittany!"

She just stood there. Justin hopped off the bed and grabbed her hand and started shaking it while laughing. Suddenly Brittany snapped out of it.

"Oh mylanta! You're Justin Bieber! Tommy! You're friends with Justin Bieber!?"

"Haha yea, we just met last night, but we had a long interesting night and some kind of friendship formed because of it. I'm taking him through the day of a normal person."

"Well, its nice to meet you Justin, I'm a really big fan... may I have a hug?!"

"Hahaha sure, come here!"

Justin grabbed Brittany a big hug and she thanked him and me and then said he goodbyes and rushed out the door as giddy as a school girl. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, enough time here! We gotta head to the next stop in our adventure in the life of the super sexy Tommy."

Justin of course laughed at my cockiness and then we headed back to the elevator. When he got back down to security they handed him his ID back and we started walking to Times Square.

The whole walk, it was about twenty-five minute, Justin had his hood up and sunglasses on, so he was pretty incognito. He asked me about my classes I told him about them, trying not to bore him to much. I asked him about life in LA. He told me a little about it. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but it was just stuck on the tip of his tongue. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable though so I didn't push it. I would get it out of him eventually.

We got to Times Square and we headed to the theatre. I asked for rush tickets and the man working the box office apologized and said they were out of rush tickets but told me they still had great seats for full price. I said no thank you and started to walk away. I assumed Justin was behind me, but once I got outside I turned around to to talk to him and he wasn't there. I looked around quickly and figured he must still be inside.

As I went to go open the door to head back into the box office, Justin was on his way out. I asked him what he was doing and he showed me the tickets.

"I figure it's the least I could do for you putting up with me last night. It's my treat. I've never been to a Broadway show, and you can't seem to shut up about this one so I figure it will be worth it."

"Justin you didn't have to do that, you already bought me breakfast that was more than enough."

"No. I wanted to treat you. So we are going out tonight."

"Oh.. well then when you say it like that. Any girl would die to be in my position, I would be letting the world down if I said no."

"I didn't mean it like that doofus!"

"Suuuuure."

I winked at him again and he started to blush, but he quickly looked down at his phone and started walking. I felt so confused. Did he really feel that bad about last night? It wasn't really that big of a deal..

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I know, he probably already considered us even after I bought him breakfast and lent him my clothes but he seemed really bummed he couldn't get us tickets for this. So I figure I'll treat him, I mean he's been nice and patient with me since last night. He can get the next show we go to.

What am I saying? Why am I so excited to see this show with him tonight. Why does he intrigue me so much? I can't seem to learn enough about him. I interrogated him during breakfast, then I saw his dorm, and then we talked the walk here. He's awesome.

I feel bad I'm so closed off to him, I just don't know how to tell him what I want to. I mean I'm sure I could trust him, but I just want to be 110% sure I can trust him. I'll tell him after the show tonight.

**Chapter 5**

_**Central Park, Normal day pt. 2, The Shower Fiasco**_

**TOMMY'S POV**

After we I slapped Justin in the arm for buying the tickets for me I decided it was time to head to the park. We talked the whole way, most of the time he was asking me questions about my life and my family and everything to do with me. Every now and then I would sneak in a question to try to find out more about him. Finally. When we were half way to the park I had had enough of the interrogation.

"Justin. I love that you want to get to know me, and I want to tell you about me, but I feel like you've told me almost nothing about you. So how about from now on we take turns asking questions?"

"I don't see why not, but what is there about me to find out, you can find everything online."

"Yes, but thats the pop star Justin Bieber, I don't want to be friends with him. I want to be friends and get to know the 18 year old normal Justin Bieber. okay?"

I flashed him a quick smile and the kinda of fell into him a little to give him a nudge.

"I guess that seems fair, both Justin's are pretty awesome..."

"Shut up you cocky bastard!"

This time I nudged him harder so it was almost a push, he fell into the wall of the building we were walking by and I couldn't stop laughing. He has a smile on his face when he recovered and then he turned to me and his smile changed into an evil grin...

"I"m gunna get you..."

So I ran towards the park with Justin close behind. Once we got to Central Park I kept running despite the looks people were giving. You would think people in New York would have learned by now to not question the freaks that live here. I kept running until I thought I was gunna pass out. I pushed through the pain, he was still close behind. I ran straight for the great lawn. Its a big open part of the park, no trees, no dirt, just open grass. Finally I was out of breathe and started slowing down. As soon as I slowed down Justin must have leaped at me, because next thing I know I'm laying down on the grass with Justin on top of me.

We were both so tired from sprinting like twenty blocks haha that he may have wanted to get me back more than just tackling me but once we were both down we just laid there breathing heavy. I was on my back and Justin was laying on top of me. We were eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose, mouth-to-mouth. I was just staring into his eyes, they say the eyes are the way to a persons soul, and in that moment I realized it was true. Underneath his positive and care-free attitude there was a real person in there who was in pain for some reason. I needed to know why there was sadness in his eyes. After I finished looking into his eyes I studied the rest of his face. I studies his hair, it wasn't spiked in the front like usual because the sweat from running caused it to fall onto his forehead. I could feel his hot breath on me. I moved down to wear the hot air was coming from and studied his lips. He was panting hard, and with each deep breath his bottom lip bounced a little from the vibrations. I just kept staring at his lips, he must have noticed because he started biting his bottom lip, and I could feel myself getting turned on.

I wasn't sure if he bit his lip on purpose to try and turn me on, but I didn't want to risk do anything stupid. All of a sudden I felt myself starting to get hard and I knew he would feel it so I quickly shoved him off of me yelling..

"Alright, nap time is over princess!"

**JUSTIN'S POV **

I know it sounds cliche and stupid, but the quote, "The eyes are the the way to someones soul" is a true statement. As I was laying there I was staring into Tommy's eyes. I could see everything he had told me about himself.

I saw the joy from having a loving family, and a place he called his refuge (his old work, before he moved out here to NYC). I could see the hurt and sadness. He told me about his parents being divorced, he is over it now of course but events like that leave marks on a person's soul and I could see it in his eyes. I could see the hurt he had from moving to NYC. He kept mentioning while we were walking how great it was to be doing all these things with someone for once.

I feel bad he feels so lonely out here. I'm surprised he doesn't have any friends out here. I asked him why he didn't and he told me he just has no interest in trying. He would rather just push the feelings away, focus on school and talk to people that put in the effort with him. He said that he felt like he was the only one trying to make friends with people at first, so he just stopped.

Listening to him tell me all about this, broke my heart a little. Although I just met him yesterday I feel like I've known him forever. He is a remarkable person. Once I feel like I've figured him out theres a new layer I discover.

I felt like shit when he asked why I wasn't letting him ask me questions. When he told me he didn't want to be friends with Pop star Justin Bieber my heart sank, and then melted right after he said he wants to be friends and get to know the normal 18 year old Justin.

I think thats why I feel so comfortable with him. He doesn't see me as a celebrity, he sees me as a person. Well, no he does, at first he couldn't speak in front of me. I guess the vomit was an ice breaker...

I never told him that he was the main reason I got drunk at the party last night. I was trying to build up the confidence to go talk to him. I don't know what it was about him but the second I met him when he was with Connor and Kendra there was something that stood out. I think it goes back the way he sees me. When everyone meets me they look at me like I'm a cutout, like I'm not a real person.. they treat me like a character. When I met him he stared into my eyes and I could just tell he saw me for who I really am.

When I was brought into the meet and greet room I couldn't get that moment out of my mind. I just kept replaying it over, and over again.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Justin? Justin? Justin are you ready to let the fans in?"

"What? huh? I'm sorry Scooter I'm out of it.."

"I can tell! Are you all set for the fans to come in?"

"Ya, hold on one second let me just check my phone."

"Alright, you have 1 minute."

I quickly took my phone out and looked through my received calls. I knew he was special when I met him so when I asked if they wanted a picture all together I asked for his phone to take the picture. I quickly added my contact information in there and called myself so I would have his number.

I found his number in my missed calls, and sent him a text.

**To Tommy:**

_Hey! Come sit with me at the Meet and Greet, Scooter says I can since none of my friends are visiting and I don't wanna be alone. You seemed pretty cool. ;)_

Maybe the winky face was a bit much, but I just love it so much! I shoved my phone back in my pocket and hoped he would figure it out, or at least come into the room. Scooter came to sit next to me, but I told him I had a friend coming and he found a spot next to Kenny. I felt bad after five minutes Tommy still hadn't walked through the door, I just kept looking at it without being too obvious. Finally it opened and I could see him looking around. He finally spotted Carly and looked even more confused suddenly. So I yelled his name and waved him over. He just stood there staring at me with his mouth open... I was afraid a bug might fly in.

Of course, because I yelled his name everyone turned to look, who's special enough to get my attention, and so when he just stood there everyone started laughing. I felt like shit. I just embarrassed him and he probably hates me now. Suddenly he ran out, and I could feel my face drop down in depression.

Kenny must have saw my change of mood after he left because he headed over to the door. As soon as he pulled it open Tommy fell into the room. Once again, everyone was staring. Tommy and Kenny were talking, but nobody could hear them, I couldn't hear them at least. Kenny helped Tommy up and Tommy did this stupid and cute little bow and I started clapping to try and make up for embarrassing him. Everyone copied me, and soon enough the whole room was applauding and then next thing I know, he was gone again. Oh well.

**~PRESENT~**

I wanted to make sure I didn't mess up this friendship. I feel like Tommy is one-of-a-kind and I don't wanna lose him. I feel so safe just laying here staring into his eyes. His eyes, were wandering around my face now. Finally, they stop on my lips and I see he is biting his lip, I don't even think he realizes it.. I guess I could have some fun with this.. I'll bit my lip back.. see if I get a response. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and Tommy is standing over me offering his hand to help me up. Not the response I expected...

**Tommy's POV**

I help Justin up, since I threw him off me, I figure its the least I could do.

As I take his hand in mine, I pull him up but I can;t bring myself to let go of it. It just feels right to hold on to him forever. I hold on for a minute after picking him up and I just stare at our hands intertwined. Justin rubs his thumb over mine, and then quickly pulls away. I quickly change the subject before it gets awkward.

"Follow me, I still don't know my way around this park, I get lost every time I come here, at least this time I won't be alone."

The two of s head off the great lawn and to the paths through Central Park. When I told him I get lost every time I come here I wasn't kidding. I just started walking and we started talking. We must have walked for ever. We were talking about his tour, and career. I wanted to know all about all the work he puts in that we don't see. He told me about his song writing process, his recording process, and then he told me all about the intense tour rehearsals. When he was talking about all of this it was as if he was glowing with joy. He truly does love what he does, and he loves his fans. I can tell its not an act. He asked me to tell him about what it was like waiting tables back in New Hampshire.

I talked all about what the restaurant I worked in was like. I told him it was like a diner, but not a diner at the same time. He just laughed. I told him about how obnoxious the food service can be. Waiters are sometimes the biggest assholes you'll ever meet. This place felt like high school but with adults. There was always some kind of drama. I tried to stay out of it, there was only two times I caught myself right in the middle of the drama.

I told him that there was a server with that I didn't get along with.

"Now, usually I can hide my true feelings towards a co-worker to keep it a positive working environment but I just didn't see how she was worth my time. So I slipped into my "catty bitch mode."

"Catty bitch mode? Do tell me more ahaha."

"Well, I know I seem like the nicest guy ever, but I have a temper. I don't usually show it, but when I do its like the wrath of God."

"I will keep that in mind haha."

"Ya, you should! haha. Anyways, I would refuse to talk to her, I told her to never talk to my tables or deliver my food. I would critique everything she did. She was not cut out for the job, and I had to give her a wakeup call, because the boss at this place never fired people. Finally one night she was going on break, probably to shoot up or something, and I told the manager on duty to make sure she cleans her tables this time because I was sick of picking up her slack. Since she usually comes in "messed up" she has no self control and she yelled from across the restaurant... "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE!" I walked up to her; "Pick up your tables, pull your slack, come to work sober. If you can't handle acting like the adult you are supposed to be, just leave. Nobody here will miss you."

"Wow, a little harsh.."

"I told you, don't piss me off. I am kind and will go to the ends of the earth for someone, unless they don't deserve any respect. If you are scum, I'll let you know. I'm not going to fake it. I'm brutally honest, if you have a problem with it then oh well, its who I am."

"I think the world needs more people like you, I feel more and more people are becoming fake. I wish everyone just spoke their mind. I respect that about you."

"Thank you, anyways.. she started crying and the manager pulled her into the office and she refused and went out back. Then she pulled me in their I freaked my shit about how shitty of a worker she is and then I told her I don't care if it means less hours for me, I refuse to work with her anymore. Next week, that girl had one day and I had five. She learned to not cross me again."

"Hahaha, wow.. I guess you have power."

"I was a good worker, my managers all loved me, not to toot my own horn."

"I'll toot it for you hahaha"

"You would like that wouldn't you."

And cue the awkward silence. We walked a few more feet in silence when all of a sudden my stomach let out a giant grumble. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I checked my phone and saw it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey, since you bought the tickets, let me buy you lunch!?"

"Tommy, you don't have to do that.."

"And you didn't HAVE to buy the tickets, but you did because you wanted to. Now I want to buy you lunch."

"Hahaha, you have a point. Fine, you may buy me lunch."

"Alright perfect, I know this great diner near the dorms!"

After about twenty minutes of trying to find a way out of the park we finally found the road. I hailed a cab and told him the address and twenty minutes later we were there. I went to go pay him but Justin already had the cash in the drivers hand before I could touch my wallet.

We got out and walked in to the restaurant. The menu was huge so it took Justin a few minutes to decide what he wanted. I had only been here once or twice so I skimmed it but I knew what stood out to me.

Justin ordered a diet coke and a chicken club with french fries. Spaghetti was a close second but I told him that wasn't really a lunch thing and he agreed. I got a diet coke and a bacon cheese burger with no tomato, I love ketchup and tomatoes by themselves with salt, I hate tomatoes on any type of sandwich. I'm weird I guess. The waitress came back with our drinks, we continued to talk about little things like favorite food, color, movie... blah, blah, blah.

Like ten minutes later our food came, and we shoved or faces. We were starving.. We were both done in about fifteen minutes. I paid the waitress and Justin and I headed back to the dorms. I asked him what he wanted to do since it was only about five o'clock and the show wasn't until eight o'clock. He said he wanted to change clothes and take a shower since he didn't get a chance this morning. Then It dawned on me I didn't shower either. I asked him if he wanted to meet at the theatre or something else.

"Grab some clothes and you can shower at the hotel, that way we can just leave from there.

"Uhmm, okay you don't mind letting me shower there?"

"I could care less ahaha, now come on!"

I quickly grabbed some clothes and threw them in a duffle bag along with my deodorant, a new pair of contacts since I had worn this current pair way too long and they were starting to bug me, my body spray, and chap stick. Once I got everything we headed downstairs. Justin tried hailing a cab, after about five minutes I told him to give up and I failed a cab in less than a minute.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually, it a New York thing."

He stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid and hoped in the cab and I followed right behind him. He told the cabbie to head to the Gansevoort hotel and before I knew it we were there. This time I was ready, I kept my eye on the cost the whole time and the money was ready in my hand.

Once he pulled to the curb to let us out I went to give him the money and on the way Justin slapped my hand away and paid the man. After we got out I gave him a good hit in the arm and told him he couldn't pay for everything today.

"You can get the next one"

After he said that he winked and I knew that there was no chance I was paying for anything else today. We headed up the the penthouse to get ready for the show, we had about an hour and a half before we had to leave.

I showered first since I figured Justin would spend more time in there than me since he has to make sure his hair is perfect. I threw my bag on the bed and headed into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I was stepping out of the shower and then realized I didn't bring my clothes in with me. So I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed into Justin room where I had thrown my bag,

Justin was looking through his bags for something to wear again. I didn't really want him to see me, I mean I'm comfortable with my body but I don't like being shirtless, let alone in just a towel. I grabbed my bag and started heading back to the bathroom when I tripped on one of Justin's sneakers.

I went flying across the room and crashed down onto the floor, the towel prevented me from getting any rug burn. I went to stand up and realized that I was standing on top of the towel. Justin had of course turned around to see what was going on and I there I was standing there butt naked in his room. I was horrified. I was so embarrassed couldn't move, so I kept telling myself. C'mon Tommy, pick up the towel. Or place your hands over your dick at least. Finally I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

I couldn't breathe I was in such a state of shock. I leaned against the wall and I slid down so I was sitting on the bathroom floor. It was then I realized I dropped my bag when I fell so I still had no clothes, and now I didn't have a towel either. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you okay? You fell pretty hard."

Thats what he's asking me about, not the fact that I just humiliated myself for the fifth time in front of him. This one was by far the worst though.

"Look, Tommy, I don't care. We're friends now, Its cool, don't be embarrassed. I mean I have one too, I just don't usually show it to my friends. Hahaha.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"See, your already laughing about it."

"Ya, I guess your right, can you get my bag for me?"

"Ya hold on... okay I have it, I'm coming in."

Sure enough the door opened and Justin came in, and instead of just dropping the bag and leaving like a normal person. He came in, shut the door, and sat down on the floor next to me. I took my bag and put it over my crotch and then I just sat there and started cracking up, and so did he. We must have laughed for like five minutes straight. Finally he got up and started the shower.

"If we're gunna get to the show on time I gotta start getting ready."

Then he started taking his clothes off, I don't know what came over me, but I just sat there and stared at him strip and he didn't seem to mind. Finally when he was about to pull his briefs off, I excused myself and scurried out the door trying to cover myself in the process. When I got out into the room I decided I would get ready in the spare room so I don't have to see him when he comes out of the shower.

When I got to the spare room I couldn't stop thinking would he have continued if I stayed? Was he doing it just to make me feel better or was there something more... I feel like our whole day has been filled with awkward moments where I keep asking the what ifs and I don't know what to do. I finished getting ready and headed to the living room area to watch some t.v. while Justin gets ready.

About a half hour later Justin came out of his room and he looked great as usual. He hopped on the couch next to me and we just watched T.V. until it was time to leave. I kept feeling him look at me while we were sitting there. I didn't say anything though... I know theres something he wants to tell me, I just don't know what it is. I wish he would just spit it out.

**Chapter 6**

_**Bring it On, What plans?**_

**TOMMY'S POV**

At about seven o'clock we headed down to catch a cab and to the theatre. Justin kept checking his phone and was strangely quiet. When we got outside I headed out past all the cars waiting for probably the other celebrities staying at the hotel and went to go try to catch a cab. I almost had one when Justin grabbed my arm and pulled me off the side of the road.

"What did you do that for?! Just because you can't catch a cab doesn't mean you can prevent me.. we need some way to get there and we're too far to walk!"

"I know, thats why I did what I can do... I called us a car."

He walked back to a white Escalde limo and opened the back door.

"After you."

I just stood there in disbelief..

"You've got to be kidding me. Justin this is too much, you already bought the tickets despite what I said, paid for both cab rides, and now this?! Are you trying to make me neurotic?!"

"You're just so cute when you're neurotic."

I was speechless. He said that with the cutest smile on his face and he just stood there looking at me with a little hint of red from blushing on his cheeks. He motioned to the open door. I still was at a lose for words so I got in the limo, and Justin slid in next to me and closed the door behind him.

I was so nice inside. The seats were a black leather, and had a funky modern look to them and it had a black shiny roof, which I later found out was filled with LED lights once the car started moving. There was a small table towards one end and two small drink tray/mini bar areas in the middle of the seats along both sides. It was stunning, and had to cost a ton of money. Especially since we were just using it to go to, and I assumed from, a show that was only about a twenty minute drive.

I was still quiet, I was mad he was spending so much money. I kept telling him not to, but he refused to listen. Yes of course I was flattered he was treating me, but I couldn't buy him nice things like this and I didn't want him to think I wanted to be friends because of all the nice things. I like him for him. Finally I had enough of the awkward silence since Justin wasn't talking either and I turned on some music. Of course, Out of Town Girl comes on... one of my absolute favorites from Believe. LIstening to the song, I couldn't help tap my foot, and I could see Justin smirking from the corner of my eye.

When is came towards then end, and there is like twenty seconds of just, "all you gotta do is swag..." I couldn't help it, I smiled. I loved this part, it was actually my ringtone on my phone whenever someone texted me. Finally I scootched closer to Justin who was sitting a good distance from me to give me space.

"Thank you, I'm just upset that I can't do things like this for you so I feel like I'm using you and you'll think I only want to be friends for the nice things which isn't the case... I like you for who you are. You're fucking awesome! I've had so much fun today and you're not anything like what I thought, I mean I always thought you were awesome, but I mean you're even more than I thought..."

I couldn't stop, I wasn't breathing. I just kept talking. I was nervous, when I'm nervous I get chatty...

"...I mean from listening to your music you can feel your pure swagger and it true YOU HAVE SWAG."

"Let me stop you there Tommy..."

He grabbed my hand, I could feel myself tense up. My hear kept beating fast, and I still couldn't breathe.

"...Tommy, you don't have to get me anything. Spending time with you is enough. You're such an amazing person. I'm lucky to call you my friend now. I decided to start talking you because from the moment we met, I knew you saw me as a person and not a celebrity. So you never have to worry that I'll think you're using me for the nice things."

I still couldn't breathe and I felt like I was starting to turn blue.

"Tommy, breathe!"

**GASP**

Ahhhh, better. I took a few more deep breathes and looked down and saw he was still holding my hand and was running his thumb over the top of my hand. It felt so nice to have someone I felt I could trust. My whole life I wanted a friend I could be myself with. I never in a million years would have thought it would be Justin Bieber.

Then I started thinking that he has to leave eventually, and then I would be back to my usual friendless self out here in the city and I started to cry.

"What is it? Tommy? Did I say something? I'm sorry!"

"Justin it's not you, haha.."

"You're laughing?! You were just crying! You still are crying, and laughing!"

He gets cute when he's flustered...

"I'm laughing at how concerned you are. I'm crying because I realize how lucky I am to call you my friend and remember how lonely I felt out here before this weekend. Then I realized you're leaving soon. You're still on tour. I'll be back to my old routine in no time, and I started crying."

"Don't think about that night! Lets enjoy the weekend! I'll be back, I mean it's New York! It's filled with talk shows to do press, and recording studios! Hell, I could live out here if I wanted to! Everything I need is here! Enough about that for now though! Let's just have fun, you're dragging me to a Broadway show, thats a pretty impressive accomplishment!"

"Hahaha, oh ya I forgot that Broadway isn't cool enough for the big superstar. Those people work their asses off eight times a week. Especially in this show, they dance like crazy, and they sing while dancing and in this show there is cheerleading stunts. I see them leave with ice packs taped to their muscles after every show. This show is intense! Are you ready for this!?"

"Hahaha, I think I can handle it."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure"

Suddenly the car pulled up to the curb and I looked out the window and saw that their was cameras everywhere. Word must have gotten out Justin was coming tonight. Justin saw them too and told the driver to do a lap, we had time it was 7:30pm, doors to the theatre were just opening.

"Okay, I didn't think they would be here so I didn't teach you how to handle them. These guys are ruthless. You're going to be blinded the first time, just stay calm and don't let anything they say get to you. They say things to get a response out of people. If there is anything that needs to be said, I'll handle the talking."

Justin whipped his phone out and called the theatre. They told him they would accommodate him when he arrived and would make sure he could be quickly ushered in and security would make sure no cameras were out in the theatre. They heard he was coming and had prepared by calling in a few extra ushers to control the theatre since the shows audience was a large majority teenage girls. I mean Bring it On and teenage girls go hand in hand... I didn't care I still loved it.

He thanks them profusely and we had finished our lap around, and Justin gave my hand a squeeze and let go. Just then he opened the door and I was blinded by all the lights.

"_Justin!" "Over here Justin!" "Justin what brings you here?"_

"_Who's your friend?!" "Justin smile for the camera!" "Justin!"_

They were shouting things form every other direction. I just kept pushing forward. A few of them tried getting my attention. Theatre security was waiting outside the door and ushered us in a different set of doors from the rest of the audience. We showed them our tickets, they were scanned and we walked into the theatre itself from a side entrance. Justin posed for a few pictures and we went to take our seats.

People at first tried crowding around him, but the ushers did a great job of maintaining the situation. I'm not going to lie I felt a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at this random kid hanging out with Justin Bieber. Finally the countdown to the show started, they made their announcements about phones and snacks and then the show began.

Since I had seen the show a few times, I didn't mind missing a minute or two to turn and watch Justin's facial expressions. He had the biggest grin on his face the whole time. He laughed at all the jokes and I could see him mouth the word "wow" every now and then.

After the first act, an usher came up to us.

"Excuse me Mr. Bieber, the cast heard you were here, and wanted to extend their thanks for attending and welcome you to come backstage after the show."

"Thank you very much! We would love to!"

"Excellent! I will let them know, enjoy the rest of the show!"

"Thank you very much!"

He turned to me and I was having a fanboy moment. I loved this show and I was so excited to go backstage and meet them all. I mean one of them already knew who I was since I loved her. She plays Eva in the show, I found out through twitter she likes Winnie the Pooh and bought her one and gave it to her at the stage door once and ever since then she remembers me when I see her.

"Someone's a little excited!"

"It's going to be like meeting a bunch of Justin Biebers! That is how much I love this cast!"

"Hahaha well good, I'm glad you're happy."

The second act flew by because I was so excited to go backstage. After the show ended we stayed and watched the little video of the rehearsal process they play at the end and then we headed to the backstage entrance. There were a few people there, probably friends and family of the cast. They would tell the man their name and he would open the door for them.

When we got to him, he greeted Justin and opened the door. It must be tough being famous... hahaha.

We got to meet the whole cast. They took a group picture with Justin. We all talked for a little. Justin kept saying how much he loved the show. They told him he was welcome back whenever he is in the city. He would never have a problem getting tickets or getting backstage. Then they invited s to go out with them and I almost peed myself in excitement.

"We would love to, but we have plans. Thank you for inviting us though! Next time!"

We waved goodbye and headed out the stage door, of course Justin signed a few autographs and took pictures because he can't say no to his fans. A few of them told me how jealous they were they I got to hang out Justin Bieber I laughed and thanked them because I didn't know how else to respond. After about twenty-five minutes he had gotten to everyone, and we climbed into the limo.

"Why did you tell the cast we were busy?!"

"Because we do..."

"What do you mean we have plans, this was all we had left for today. Now we had back to the hotel I grab my bag and hop on the subway. haha thats not a very exciting saturday night haha"

"No, now we go back to the hotel and order room service and watch a movie. You're not taking the subway, you're spending the night. So yes, we have plans. Unless I'm not good enough... "

There it is again, that wink that makes me blush instantaneously.

"I guess I could settle for that."

I mean, I would be stupid to turn down another night with him. I feel like I'm dreaming and any minute I'm gunna wake up on the subway on my way to the Justin Bieber concert. There past two days have been a whirlwind. I was kind of excited to just watch movie and relax. Maybe I could finally get him to tell me more about himself.

**Chapter 7**

_**Limo ride, Hotel room, Justin's POV**_

We didn't talk about much on the ride back to the hotel. We just chatted about basic things. After about twenty minutes in the limo and we didn't arrive at hotel I knew something was up. Justin must have caught on to the fact that I was beginning to realize something was up because he started smirking.

"Where are we going Justin?"

"You didn't think I would rent a limo as nice as this just for us to go to the show, did you?! We're going to enjoy it a little!"

He took out his phone to check the time: 11:00pm.

"It's 11 o'clock now, we have this bad boy until midnight. I figure we can take it for a spin around the meatpacking district, maybe head to times square. Blare some music. Live it up, Hollywood style!"

"I think you mean New York style Justin! You're in my city and we do things a little wilder!"

I slid closer to him, and I could see him tense up. I began to lean in and I could feel his breath getting shorter and he took a big gulp. Then right as I was getting so close to him I couldn't bare it anymore I reached around him and flipped the switch to open the sunroof and let out a big laugh.

"Jeez! What did you do that for?! You had me worried!"

"I was just reaching for the sunroof. _**(I winked)**_ Why? What did you think I was going to do?"

"Uhmm... open the sunroof.. ya thats it. ha. ha.."

Then I grabbed him arm and pulled him up and over so that both of our head were poking out the sunroof as the car drove by all the flashing lights and excitement of the city.

"You don't do this in LA I take it?"

"Haha, not usually. How did you know?"

"That stupid grin on your face. Hahaha, while in New York I guess we might as well live it up."

We kept our heads out of there together for a few more minutes until I took my head. I sat down on the seat and just watched Justin. We was like a dog, the more I thought about it. I let out a small giggle as I pictured "Justin the dog".

He had those puppy dog eyes, the attention span of a puppy, the love and loyalty of a dog, and now he was sticking his head out the window. If I ever get a dog in the future I'll have to remember to call him Justin.

After about five or so minutes Justin joined me on the seat again.

"That was amazing! The rush was unreal!"

"I'm glad you liked it! Now, I know you have this booked until midnight, but do you think we could head back and watch that movie it's been a long day."

"Yeah! Totally!"

Justin told the driver to head back to the hotel. Once we got there we headed up to the room. Justin gave me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to borrow for the night. I went into the spare room to change. I sat down on the bed and started to take my shoes off and I started thinking about what was happening.

I mean, it was kind of weird Justin invited me up to his room tonight to watch a movie. I'm not saying I'm opposed to the idea it just doesn't all seem to make sense to me. Why me? What about me makes him want to spend the night and watch movies. I felt like maybe this situation was just building itself up to be a disaster.

I reminded myself that while this may come across as a date there was no way in hell this could be. Justin was straight, and with Selena, one of the hottest girls in Hollywood. I couldn't let myself get misled... I've had experiences like this before. I hang out with a guy, and we try to be friends and then I get confused. Its all these stupid feelings inside of me.

College is supposed to be a fresh start to explore yourself more, and then now that I'm out here I feel like I don't know myself anymore. I mean all my life I've assumed I like girls, because that is the norm of society. I mean I'm sure my parents would have been accepting of me either way. I just never really questioned myself until the summer before I moved out here to the city. Now that I'm eighteen and on my own I'm deciding maybe I swing both ways. I am beginning to realize I can see myself with boys and girls, and I'm beginning to accept that.

Unfortunately for me, due to my discovery, my mind continues to trick me into feeling that every guy thinks the same way as me. So I continue to misread situations now. A few weeks before I left to move out here me and this guy from work would go out and get lunch together and text a lot, and slowly I began to fall for him and then when he introduced me to his girlfriend one day I was totally caught off guard. This whole time I was under the impression that we were going on dates and falling for each other I was just being an idiot. Ever since then I take time to remind myself, that all the guy wants is friendship, because I don't want to be hurt like that again.

My "Pity Party for one" must have gone on longer than I thought because I was alarmed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Tommy? You in there? Are you ready to watch the movie, or did you fall asleep on me?"

"What!? Oh, ya sorry... I'll be out in a minute."

"Don't worry, I'll set up the movie and order some food, you okay with a scary one?"

"Those are my favorite kind!"

"Perfect!"

I quickly finished getting dressed and headed out to join Justin in the living room area. He was sitting on the small couch in front of the television. I reminded myself that this was friendship and two guys don't sit on a small couch together, so I took the arm chair to the side of the couch.

Justin decided he wanted to watch the newest paranormal activity because he had not seen it yet. I'd already seen it which was probably a good thing because I kept falling asleep. Justin ordered some burgers from room service and I woke up long enough to be able to eat them. He told me to come sit with him on the couch so that we could use the food service cart as a table. After we finished I attempted to stand up so I can push the cart away and head back over to my arm chair to sleep again. Before I could get up, Justin jumped up and pushed the cart outside and took a seat on the couch next to me.

When I went to get up to head back over to my arm chair, Justin stopped me.

"Just stay here. I don't bite."

I thought about it, and decided if he was inviting me to sit here it couldn't hurt. So he can't get "weirded" out by me sitting here. I settle onto my side of the couch and sure enough I must have fallen asleep because Justin was waking me up once the movie was over.

"Tommy... Tommy.. wake up. I don't want you to fall sleep on the couch when this thing is full of beds haha."

_***groan***_ "mmmm... okayy... five more minutes."

Before I can even realize whats going on I'm being lifted up and carried to my bed. I shimmy under the blankets and begin to fall back asleep.

"Goodnight Tommy, thank you for a great day. I haven't had that much fun in awhile."

It may be because I was borderline asleep, but I had the feeling that he got closer to me after he said that. I felt as if I could feel him directly above my head. Then I felt as if someone stroked my hair for a moment, and then nothing. He was gone, if he was even there at all. I fell asleep, and sure enough my dreams were filled with the all the what ifs that occurred that day.

First, I dreamed about while Justin and I were walking towards the park. It wasn't a long dream. I didn't change much, all that I changed was I was holding his hand as we walked down the street. No strange looks or glances. We were happy.

Second, I dreamed about when he tackled me in Central Park. While he was laying on top of me his hot breathe on my lips instead of studying his face I made a move. I flipped him off of me, and then I crawled on top of him.

I straddled him on my knees and then I went down introduced myself to those sweet lips of his. I kissed softly at first, and he responded to the action almost immediately. He took his hands and placed one on each side of my face and pulled him onto him. We began kissing harder, and more passionately. I felt his tongue lips my lips and I opened and welcomed him in.

I could feel his whole body awakening to my touch. His heart began beating faster. His breathes became shorter and more audible as he gasped for air quickly as we kissed. I felt myself start to harden and his right hand moved from my face down to my cock. He began rubbing me while we kissed. I could feel myself leaking precum as he moved his hand along my now fully erect shaft. I started to moan, and he bit down on my bottom lip and then moved from my mouth to my neck, I moaned louder until I realized we were in the middle of Central Park basically going at it and I stopped him. He pouted and flashed me the puppy dog eyes, and then I woke up.

My dream had obviously affected me because I looked down and saw that I was "pitching a tent" and it would not seem to go away. I waited about ten minutes hoping the problem would solve itself. I felt so embarrassed, I kept reminding myself there was nothing sexual about today and yet my mind wandered to these dirty thoughts as I slept. I could tell my current "problem" wasn't going to take care of itself, so I slipped into the bathroom to "take care of business"

**JUSTIN'S POV**

What is going on with me? I haven't felt this way in awhile. I was so ready to tell him tonight while we were watching the movie, but I could see he was tired and so I let him sleep. I'll tell him in the morning over breakfast. I just don't know how he's going to take it, only Scooter, my mom, and most of my crew know this... What if he hates me for being a liar to him and all my fans.. It's just that I didn't know how to tell them. I still love Selena, but I love her as a sister not as a girlfriend. So how do I tell Tommy that Selena and I actually broke up about a month ago and everything since then has been an act for the fans?

**Chapter 8**

_**The Argument**_

I woke up in the morning to the sound of an argument. One of the voices sounded like Justin, the other two didn't seem to be unfamiliar, but I couldn't put a name to the voice. It was a man and woman. The man seemed to be scolding Justin.

"No Justin, I'm glad you didn't say anything yet. You just met this kid, you can't trust him with something like this."

Then the woman spoke, defending Justin.

"Oh come on Scooter, he's eighteen now! I think he could make decisions for himself!"

"Not when it affects his career like this will Pattie, I'm sorry, but what I say goes!"

This was when Justin finally spoke up.

"No, this doesn't even affect my career, we just couldn't find a good time to tell the fans earlier. Its not like the fact that I'm single is going to hurt my career!?"

"You're right Justin, it's just that over the relationship you became one of the hot celebrity couples. Your fans combined. The two of you became a package, once your single all those rumors will start flying around! Rumors like "Who dumped who!?" "Selena is hot, Justin must be gay!" "Justin is a player and cheated on Selena!" Rumors like that are what I am afraid of!"

Then Pattie spoke up again.

"Scooter you're being ridiculous. Rumors regarding Justin, and Justin and Selena circulate every single day! I think it would be better if he told the fans now, instead of lying to them still. We made a bad choice lying to them in the first place."

Justin spoke again.

"Ya Scooter I don't like lying to my fans, but if you want me to wait a little longer to tell them fine, but let me tell Tommy that Selena and I broke up like a month ago!"

"Holy Shit!"

Crap! Did I say that aloud!?

"What was that? Is he in the room Justin!?"

"Uhm.. ya... I thought I mentioned that! He was asleep!"

"Well, guess not. Now I don't have a choice if you tell him or not! He already knows!"

They heard me, not that I could hear much of their conversation. I'm in shock, Justin loves his fans. Why would he lie to them, to us. I hope he has a good reason because I know if a person is a true belieber they will love Justin no matter what.

"Alright, come out Tommy."

I contemplated just jumping out the window right then and there. I mean it seemed like a better fate then having to go out there and deal with Scooter in the mood he seems to be in. I sat on the bed contemplating my choices. There was option "A" the window. Option "B" hop in the shower long enough that they just go away. Option "C" pretend I'm sleeping again and maybe I just happened to shout aloud in my sleep at that exact moment... None of these options seemed like valid choices so it looks like option "D" it was... face the music.

I hoped out of bed, quickly fixed my hair so it wasn't all standing up. making me look like less of a hot mess, and headed into the living room area. When I opened the door I could feel all eyes on me instantaneously. I just stood there, hoping they would just look at me and then send me back into the room. That hope was short lived when Scooter began to speak.

"Come take a seat over here on the couches with us Tommy."

I slowly moved over to the couches and sat next to Justin. I needed to be near something that made me feel a little better and I hoped he would see that and try to make me less scared for what was about to happen. When I sat down Justin looked at me and gave the look that I was worried to much, and I immediately began to relax. He has an affect on me I just can't seem to explain.

Scooter began to speak:

"Okay, so.. uhm... I don't know how to say this. Okay, so, Justin seems to have taken a liking to you and you two seem to have hit it off and formed a great friendship from what Justin has told me so far this morning. I'm happy he found someone his age to unwind with. It's good for him. He seems to really trust you too, and because he trusts you he didn't want to keep a secret from you. He came to me this morning wanting to make sure it was okay for him to tell you. Uhm... I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't think it was a good choice. He just met you, and I didn't feel it was a smart idea to tell you already. We went through a lot of work to keep this secret from his fans, despite Justin's many protests. He always wanted to be honest with his fans and with you, so do not blame him for keeping this hidden. I just didn't think announcing their break-up was a good idea, and the to still love each other. But..."

Justin took over from this point, seeing Scooter was at a lose of words. His mom placed her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. He turned a spoke to me, never not making direct eye contact with me. I just stared into his big brown eyes and let his words sink in. I could see how much pain this secret brought him, and I could see telling me was actually easing off some of the pain.

"But.. Selena and I still love each other. We just realized as the relationship went forward that we didn't love each other like boyfriend and girlfriend. We loved each other as friends, as brother and sister. I didn't want to date my sister, and she didn't want to date her brother. So we came to the conclusion that it was best to end it. However, when we went to our managers with the news they decided it would be best if we kept pretending like we were dating, at least for the time is. We didn't want to, but after much debate we decided they had final say and I've been on tour so it hasn't been hard pretending. I did tell her she could find someone else, and she told me the same. We would just have to be secretive if we began seeing someone else."

Scooter began talking again. Pattie began rubbing Justin's back to assure him he did a good job and that she was proud of him.

"So, you know now. I hope Justin was a good judge of character and that we can trust you. This kid drives me crazy, but I still love him. I wouldn't want to see him hurt by a friend turning their back on him and airing his dirty laundry."

I looked at Scooter, then Justin, then Pattie, and then back to Scooter. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Justin started laughing at me, and his mom gave him a smack upside the head. I let out a laugh, and found my voice.

"Scooter, Justin wasn't lying to you. Of course I can be trusted. It's not my place to tell people this."

I don't know why... maybe it was out of relief after he found out I didn't have a problem keeping the secret... maybe he was drunk? But whatever the reason once I said that Scooter hopped up and gave me a big hug. I just sat there in shock and then Scooter backed up and just looked at my look of shock and grumbled something and shot his head to the floor and walked out the door followed by Pattie who rustled my hair on my way out the door making me feel tike I belonged.

After the door closed behind the two I just sat there looking at the floor trying to take everything that just happened in. It certainly explained what was on the tip of Justin's tongue all day. It explained his mood changed when I brought her up. This secret must be tearing him up on the inside. I mean I guess I understand Scooters rationalization but I think that it would have been a better idea to tell his fans right away.

I sat there for a few minutes running everything through my mind. All the times yesterday he wanted to tell me but couldn't. How much he must hate keeping it from everyone. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't mad at him but it was a lot to handle when a person first wakes up so I didn't want to say the wrong thing. So I got up and walked back into the spare room and either try to go back to sleep or take a shower. Whichever I chose would give me time to think.

As I got up I could feel Justin's eyes follow me. I sat on the end of the bed. Now just trying to decide to sleep or not to sleep, that was the question. Finally right when I decided I would take a shower I started to get undressed and headed to the shower. Just as I was getting to the bathroom door, there was a quick tap on the door as it was opening and Justin came into the room and I quickly closed the bathroom door. Thankfully, he didn't see anything this time... That boy has a knack for getting me into awkward situations. I hopped into the shower.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Tommy, can I come in and just talk while you shower. I need to talk."

I could hear how hurt he was. I couldn't just leave him sitting outside the door, who knows how long I'll be thinking in here.

"Ya, I'm in the shower, the door is unlocked."

I heard the door slowly open, and then close. Then I head Justin take a seat on the toilet by the shower. He let out a sigh and just sat there for a few minutes. I guess most people ponder life while in the shower (I do at least) and Justin ponders it from right outside the shower.

"Ya know, most people question what they've done with their lives while in the shower, not outside of it... then again... you're not most people."

He let out a small laugh.

"You're right, I'm better!"

"Ah! Again with the cockiness mr pop-star!"

"Yes I show you my cockiness, you just show me your cock! Hahaha!"

"MINE WAS ON ACCIDENT! YOU SAID IT WAS FINE! I'M SORRY!"

"Relax, I'm joking! You're not the only one that can joke you know!"

Jeez, he had me worried. I decided that now was the best time to bring up what just happened.

"Look, Justin.. hold on. Let me finish up in here and then we can talk. Okay?"

"Ya, thats fine. I'll just wait outside."

I quickly washed my body and hair. Brushed my teeth, yes I brush my teeth in the shower, it saves time! Then I hopped out. Dried myself off and dried my hair to the best of my ability. Wrapped my towel around my waist and headed out to the room. Justin was sitting at the end of my bed playing with his hat. I contemplating grabbing some clothes from my bag and going back inside the bedroom to get dressed. Before that thought could form thoroughly Justin had scootched over allowing us to share the center of the bed. I could tell he was ancy and I didn't want to make him wait longer.

"I guess you've seen me in less."

I sat down next to him while giggling at my own little joke. He let out a laugh too, I could tell her was nervous for what I was going to say next though. I took a deep breathe and then started talking.

"Look, I'm fine with all this. It was just a lot to take in right when I wake up. I needed some time to process it all. I'm not mad at you. I understand why you couldn't tell me. Now that I know, I'm here if you ever need to talk to me, okay?

All of a sudden he just started crying. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by touching him, but I felt like I had to to comfort him. I wrapped my arm around him and he came in closer to me at my touch. He leaned on me and I rubbed his back while he cried into my chest. After about five minutes I could hear his sobbing stop. I could tell he wasn't ready to come up yet though, so I continued rubbing his back.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I don't know what came over me. But while Tommy told me he wasn't mad and telling me he would be there for me if I ever needed to talk just made me break down. Its so tough being on the road right now. I'm going through so much with this break-up and there really isn't anyone to talk to about it. My closest friend is Selena and there is only so much we can say about it before it gets a little awkward. I can't talk to my crew about it, I mean I love them all but I don't want to bring my personal life into work.

So knowing Tommy is there for me just seemed to lift a giant weight I've been carrying around with me and I broke down. Tommy put his arm around me and I leaned into him. I needed to be held. I felt weak and he was there for me when I needed him. I can't see myself without him now. He's probably my best friend.

I know that sounds stupid because I just met him, but after spending the whole day together and the rough first night I feel like we've been friend forever. I feel so comfortable around him. I can let my guard down and it feels great.

After I'd been leaning against his bare chest for what was probably an inappropriate amount of time I decided to sit up again. I sat there staring at Tommy trying to thank him. Before I could say anything though he grabbed me and just hugged me tight, and I started to cry all over again while hugging him back. He began rubbing my back again and I never wanted to let go.

**Tommy's POV**

Boy, this boy is a cryer when you get to know him. I didn't mind though, it felt nice to be there for someone. I held him tighter once he started crying again and it felt so right to be sitting there with him. I shut off those feeling quickly though and after he stopped crying I broke the hug and told him I needed to get dressed. He looked confused and looked down and must have forgotten I was in just a towel. He giggled a little, wiped his eyes, and said he'll go order some breakfast from room service.

"Are you okay with a bagel and some fruit?"

"Sounds good. Be out in a minute."

He shut the door behind him and I started to get ready. I checked my phone for the first time this morning and saw that I had two missed calls from my roommate eight text messages from him. It dawned on me I didn't tell him I was spending the night at the hotel again. I sent him a quick text letting him know I spent the night with a friend again and apologized profusely for not telling him last night. I got a text back like a minute later stating how relieved he was and thanking me for letting me know. I said sorry again, and said I'll probably be back in a few hours.

I finished getting dressed and headed out to the living room. Justin was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, I sat in the arm chair again, for obvious reasons. Finally, he saw his name flash across the screen along with a picture of us getting out of the limo at Bring it On last night. He stopped on the channel and we both just stared at the screen as the newscaster spoke.

"Justin Bieber was spotted last night arriving at the Broadway musical Bring it On last night. He arrived in a white limo and was accompanied by a mystery man. The two seemed comfortable with each other. Who is this man? Is he a new up-and-coming singer? Is he a friend from home? Or is he more than a friend..."

He turned the T.V. off. Then about a five minutes later there was a knocking on the door.

"Justin, it's Scooter, let me in. We need to talk."

**Chapter 9**

_**Dealing with the Press, Calls from Home, Texting**_

"Justin, it's Scooter, let me in. We need to talk."

Justin and I sat there frozen. Numb to what we just heard. These were the exact rumors Scooter was talking about and they were already circulating even though Justin was (as far as the world knew) dating Selena. Maybe Scooter was right, these rumors would only get worse. The world is always trying to find something wrong with Justin, him being single would only make him vulnerable to even more attacks from the press.

"Justin, please answer the door."

Justin was just sitting there. I looked at him for a minute and he wasn't moving. So I got up and went to go let Scooter in. He thanked me and spotted Justin and knew that he had seen the news too.

"You took a limo?! What were you thinking Justin?!"

Justin continued to just sit there. He looked so upset.

"Justin! Answer me! What the fuck were you thinking making such a scene, obviously they would find you! Honestly sometimes you can be so fucking stupid."

I stared at Justin this whole time, while Scooter scolded him. How could he be so cruel to Justin, I mean yes it wasn't the smartest move, it doesn't make it alright to completely tear Justin apart for being a kid still. I had to say something.

"Look Scooter, it was my fault. I told him I have always wanted to go for a limo ride and he said he could make it happen. It was my idea. I'm sorry."

Justin finally reacted and shot his head to look at me. Scooter did the same thing.

"You!? So Justin only got it for you... a new friend he made while in New York for his concert. Okay, okay, we can work with this. We can tell the press that you met after the concert and bonded talking about how you moved here for college and your story caught Justin's attention and he wanted to learn more so in return for showing him a glimpse of your life he promised you a VIP treatment."

"Ya! See everything's okay! Theres not a need to yell at Justin like that anymore. He didn't do anything wrong. He was simply helping a friend out."

"Yes, the press will buy this. Alright. Gotta go, no more scenes today. Justin I don't want you roaming the city today. Stay inside."

Justin spoke up.

"But!"

"No 'buts' about it. You will not leave this hotel room."

"Fine."

Scooter said his goodbyes and exited the room. I sat down next to Justin who had crossed his arm and curled up in the corner of the couch. I sat on the other side of the couch and waited for him to talk. After about five minutes he turned to face me.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That the limo was you're idea. You told me not to, and Scooter probably doesn't like you now."

"I would rather him not like me since I won't have to see him ever again after this weekend then stand there and watch him tear you apart. You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that."

"Oh. Well... thanks for sticking up for me. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you.

"It's fine, I'm sorry you on house arrest on your last day in New York."

"What? It's not my last day here, I'm here for the week promoting the concert. I have a ton of interviews lined up."

"Oh! Awesome! I'll have to make sure I tune in to watch them. Well, I should be getting home. I don't want to get you in any more trouble."

"You don't have to apologize... or go. I mean I'm stuck in here all day, I would rather not be stuck all by myself."

"Uhm...uhm... No. Justin I really should head back to my dorm I haven't been there all weekend. I probably have some homework to do."

It was so tough to say no, but in didn't matter if he chose to admit it or not, I was a hassle for him. I already got him on the news...

"Oh. okay. Uhm... well thanks for yesterday, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too! It was probably the best day I've had here since I moved down!"

"Good! Well, uhm... good luck with your homework and stuff."

"Uhm, thank? hahaha. Good luck with your interviews! I'll keep an eye out for them!"

"Haha. Okay, uhm, bye Tommy."

"Bye Justin."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I pushed the button for the elevator and waited. When it opened up I was greeted by Scooter.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Uhm, okay... shoot."

"Okay, so I want to prepare you for this."

"For what?"

"The press. You are the mystery man who was spotted around New York with Justin Bieber. The press is going to find out anything and everything about you. I want you to be prepared for that."

"Oh. Uhm..."

"So, is there anything I should know before they find it out?"

"Uhm... well... I don't know how deep they will dig, but, uhm, I... I... I think I'm all set. Sorry for hesitating. I just wanted to really think about it first."

"Okay. Good, if you think of something heres my card, call me. Tommy it was really nice meeting you. Have a good day, and don't speak to the press of they ask you any questions. Kenny is waiting for you in the lobby. He will take you out the back entrance and will bring you back to your dorm."

"Uhm, wow. Okay, thank you and I will call if I think of anything!"

"Bye."

Before I knew it the elevator doors were closing and Scooter was on his way back up and I was standing in the lobby of the hotel. I looked at the front door and it was surrounded by camera men. I saw Kenny sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. He stood up when he saw me and led me to the back entrance. I hopped into the car and we were off without anyone noticing.

When we got to my dorm I thanked him and headed up to my room. I emptied my bag and put all my dirty clothes in my hamper and then I realized I still had Justin's sweatshirt. So I decided I should tell him, even though I didn't really want to give it back.

_**To: The Superstar**_

_Hey! Just noticed your still called "The Superstar" in my phone. Hahaha I always forget how humble you are! Anyways, I STILL HAVE YOUR SWEATSHIRT! AND SWEATPANTS! AND T-SHIRT! Jeez, I kinda stole a lot of your wardrobe. I feel bad so how can I get it back to you?!_

I did forget he still had that stupid name in my phone. I quickly changed it to Justin Bieber. I have this thing where everyone needs their full name... Sometimes if I was really close with them I would change it to something personalized but the last person I did that for was the guy over the summer. So, Justin Bieber it was.

I put my phone down on my desk and went to grab a soda from the kitchen. I needed some caffeine. So much happened this morning I was already exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet! Suddenly I heard my phone buzz on my desk.

_**From: Justin Bieber**_

_Hahaha I am the most humble! Don't worry about returning the clothes! They are all yours! :)_

_**To: Justin Bieber**_

_Really?! Are you sure! I can always bring them by later today, or tomorrow or sometime this week! I mean I don't have class on Tuesdays! _

_**From: Justin Bieber**_

_Honestly Tommy. Don't worry about returning them! I have plenty! Good to know you already miss me so much you want to see me again! ;)_

_**To: Justin Bieber**_

_Thats it! I'm changing your name in my phone! I changed it to Justin Bieber, but nope! Now its going in as "Goober". I will keep your clothes! I look better in them anyways! :P_

Well, looks like I get some new clothes! I changed his name in my phone, this name suited him much better. I logged on to Facebook and saw that I had a ton on notifications. All from people back home saying they saw me on the news and asking me why I was with Justin. I skimmed through them and ignored them. I then decided a new Facebook status was needed.

**To everyone asking me question about me being on the news, don't bother. If we were ACTUALLY friends you would already know or have texted me. Don't use me now that I have more to offer.**

True, it was a bitchy and rude status but all these people who wanted nothing to do with me until now were pissing me off. I logged off and decided I would try to take a nap. I turned the lights off and hopped into bed, Right when I got comfortable I heard my phone go off.

"Ughhhhhhhh..."

I decided I wasn't getting out of bed, so I crawled towards my desk while still on the bed. I grabbed my phone and laid down again.

_**2 New Text Messages**_

_**2 New Missed Calls**_

I unlocked my phone and checked my missed calls first, both were from my dad and stepmom. Then I checked my texts.

_**From: Dad**_

_Hey. Give up a call when you get a chance. Love you. Dad_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_I AM NOT A GOOBER! Anyways, DO. YOUR. HOMEWORK. _

I decided I would call my dad first, then I'll text Justin.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad? Its me. What did you want?"

"Hello to you too! We were calling to say we say you on the news! We wanted to know how you know a celebrity!"

"Oh. hahaha, I met him after his concert on Friday and he wanted to know more about my life in college so I showed him around the city. He's actually really "normal" hahaha I felt like I was just hanging out with someone my age, not a celebrity!"

"Oh, alright! Just thought we would check in! Glad you're having a good time! Tell Justin we say hello!"

"Hahaha, okay dad. Bye."

I ended the call and then went to go respond to Justin's text.

_**To: Goober :P**_

_I'll do my homework after my nap! I'm sooooooo tired all of a sudden! Can I text you later? I mean if you aren't already sick of texting me... _

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Hahaha, relax I like texting you. We are friends Tommy, friends text. I'm tired too! Long morning! Nightt!_

I locked my phone and turned over and within minutes was fast asleep.

I was woken up later by Nick coming back. He must have not thought I would be back yet, because he was shocked to see me lying in bed. I tried to ignore him and keep sleeping but he came over and woke me up by shaking me.

"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up! You've been hanging out with Justin Bieber!? And you didn't tell me!?"

"Ughhh... yes. We were keeping it on the down low, that is until we showed up in a limo hahaha."

"Well, you're kind of famous now! You're on the news and in the newspaper today! You'll probably be in a magazine too!"

"I don't know why! It's not a big deal! Justin and other guy hang out? That doesn't sound magazine worthy, let alone news worthy!"

"Woah. Relax I'm kidding around, wow, someone needs some more sleep."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright. Did you have a good time?"

"Ya, he's really nice and down to earth!"

"Sweet! I'm jealous. Anyways I'm going out for dinner do you need me to grab anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm good thanks!"

Dinner? How long have I been asleep!? I check my phone for the time and saw it was already 5:30pm. I decided it was time to do some homework. I grabbed another soda and started to do some of my reading. At about 10:30pm I finished and crawled back into bed.

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone went off.

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Way to "text me later" loser! Well, I hope whatever is keeping you busy is worth it! Have a goodnight and you better text me tomorrow!_

I smiled at Justin's text and went to sleep.

**Justin's POV**

I've been sitting here watching T.V. and tweeting all day. Tommy still hasn't texted...

Why do I care so much!? Ugh... I was just about to go to sleep since there was nothing better to do, but I needed to text him.

_**To: Tommy!**_

_Way to "text me later" loser! Well, I hope whatever is keeping you busy is worth it! Have a goodnight and you better text me tomorrow!_

Alright, now I feel better.

Wait.

Now, I feel like I'm coming off too strong. Maybe I should text him again apologizing for being clingy. No, that would only make it worse. Ugh. Why does he make me so nervous! I've never felt like this around some before. It's weird. I don't know what to make of all this.

I'm in no state to think. I'm way over tired. I'll sleep on it and think about it tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get a text from him tomorrow... I don't know what it is about him, but I miss him already. I wish he stayed in with me all day today...

Oh God what is wrong with me?

**Chapter 10**

_**The Dream, Mysterious Text**_

**Tommy's POV**

I felt bad not responding to Justin's text. I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. Wondering to myself... did he care if I responded? Was I playing hard to get? Was I something he even wanted to get? Probably not...

I keep telling myself to not fall for Justin, be happy with the current circumstance, so many people would kill to be friends with Justin Bieber, don't mess it up by making things weird. I figure these stupid feelings will go away soon. For now I can play them off as me being "starstruck" still... hopefully. Because no matter how much I try to help it, I still catch myself just staring at him sometimes, I don't think he notices. If he does, he doesn't make a big deal about it.

Justin was all that was on my mind when I was falling asleep which is probably why I dreamt of him that night...

_After the show, Justin and I got back into the limo. I could see he was still excited from the show. I was happy he loved it. I really wish he could be my new "Broadway Buddy" but that will never happen. God, his smile is cute. Oh God, he say me staring..._

"_Like what you see?"_

_Ya know what. Time to be bold. _

"_Yes, yes I do."_

_As I was saying this I moved forward, grabbed Justin and pulled him into me and put my lips on his. I felt him tense up in confusion, but to my surprise he loosened up and began kissing back. _

_His lips were soft, and plump. They fit perfect against mine, and it felt like they were meant to be together. I put my hand on the side of his face, and he placed his hand on the side of my face as we began kissing harder and with more passion._

_Suddenly, his hand lowly began to move from my face to my chest and I could feel Justin giving my body a test drive. He rubbed my chest, causing my nipples to tense up from his touch. His hands were pure magic. His touch made me melt. He moved his hand across my nipple and I thought I was going to lose it right then and there._

_Then his hand began moving south. He ran his hand down the center of my stomach and stopped right before getting to my crotch. I could sense his hesitation. I pulled away from his embrace slightly and tried to speak. What came out was hushed because I was winded and aroused._

"_Its okay, keep going."_

_He smiled a seductive, eager, young boy smile. Like a little boy who found his dads copy of playboy and was about to have a fun night. His hand slowly moved over to my dick and he began rubbing. I moaned. He bit my lip and shoved his tongue down my throat. He began rubbing faster and stroking the outline of my now hard cock. _

_I couldn't stop moaning, which must have made me a pretty shitty person to be kissing. I don't know what it was about his hands but they just were, like magic. I got control of myself and stopped moaning and moved my hand up to his hair._

_I ran it through his hair twice, and then I grabbed a good chunk and gave it a tug. He took his hand from my dick and put it on my back and pulled me so close it felt as if our bodies were one. I pushed him down so that he was laying on his back on the seat of the limo and I was on top of him. _

_His hand stayed on my lower back for a minute before wandering to my ass. He gave it a squeeze and was occupied there for about ten minutes. We kept kissing. I wanted to rip his clothes of then and there and let him have his way with me. I stopped to come up for air and that was when we both realized the limo was stopped, and must have been for some time because we were at the hotel. _

_We both fixed our hair and then headed up to the room. The second we get in the door, Justin slams it shut and pushes me against the wall. He runs his hand through my hair and gives it a tug, like I did. He kisses me hard, passionately, and lustfully. I pull him even closer to me and start grinding my cock against his. I can feel him start to harden and I move my hand down his chest towards his hardening cock._

_I begin to rub it, and he lets out a moan. I push him onto the nearby couch and hop on top of him. I rip his shirt off over his head and begin kissing his neck. I can hear him moaning and it makes me so much hornier. I kiss from his neck down to his chest. I kiss from his chest down to his happy trail. I follow down the happy tail with small soft kisses until I get to his pants. I look up at him._

_He is staring at me with his eyes filled with lust. He is biting his bottom lip and I can tell he knows why I am looking at him. He nods his head, giving me approval to do what I have in mind. I slowly take off his belt. Then I unbutton his jeans and begin to slowly pull his pants down leaving Justin laying in front of me in his boxers with his pants around his ankles. I can't help but bite my lip and giggle a little. I begin rubbing him through his boxers. Then as I go to take his boxers off to reveal the greatest prize ever..._

_****Beep** **Beep** **Beep****_

That was when my alarm went off. Up until now I had been lucky, never once had a wet dream, but that wasn't the case. I woke up covered in the sticky mess from the unfulfilled dream. I tried going back to sleep so I can pick up where I left off but it wasn't happening. I rolled out of bed, changed clothes, and began taking all the bedding off my bed so that I could wash it all.

After I get back from the laundry room I check my phone.

_**3 New Text Messages**_

_**1 Missed Call**_

I check my missed calls first, Justin tried calling me.

Then I check my texts, the first is from my sister:

_**From: Kaylie:**_

_Uhm.. so you are friends with Justin Bieber now?! Did you think to tell your little sister this little piece of news?!_

Whoops, guess I should have told her. She isn't really a fan though, maybe its just the fact that I was on the news with a celebrity.

_**To: Kaylie:**_

_Well, if you were a belieber maybe I would have told you! :P_

Then I move on to the next text, it was from Justin.

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Morning! Hope you slept well! Text me when you're up maybe we can chill today if you're free!_

Unfortunately I had classes practically all day today, I was out the door the second my laundry was done.

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Hey! Good morning, and I slept really really well ;) Hey I'm actually in class like all day today :( _

The last text was from a number I didn't know. It was simple and short.

_**From: Unknown**_

_I'll be at your dorms at 7pm tonight. Meet me out front. We need to talk._

I had no idea who this mysterious texter was, or how they knew where I lived. Nevertheless I plan on meeting them out in front of the dorms tonight.

**Chapter 11:**

_**Meeting, Dinner, Movie, Sleeping**_

My day went by in a blur. I zoned out during my Script Analysis and Writing 101 class... then I ate my pizza at lunch for and hour and a half. I was like a ghost. I zoned out all of my lighting and sound class. All that was on my mind was that text.

Who was it from? What did they want? They didn't sound mad or threatening... It just seemed so suspicious to me. I wanted to text Justin about it all day, but I didn't want to worry him with it if it wasn't important.

After I told him I was stuck at school all day he didn't text me much the rest of the day. I don't know if it was because he was busy, mad at me, or just lost interest already... whatever the reason, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to talk to someone. I wouldn't tell him, but I just needed to get my mind off of the subject.

Finally, as I was walking out of my lighting and sound class I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grab it and check to see if it's a text from Justin

_**From: Unknown**_

_Wanted to make sure you'll be outside the dorms at 7pm tonight..._

_**To: Unknown**_

_Yea, I'll be there... is it bad? Who are you? Can you tell me anything?_

_**From: Unknown **_

_All will be explained soon. _

I wanted to know who this person was and how they had my number. I wanted to know how they were able to manipulate my phone so that I can send them texts, as well as receive them... yet I can't call the number. It was all so strange.

By the time I walked back to my dorm it was around 5:45pm. I hopped into the shower and let myself unwind a little before I had to meet this stranger. I got out, got dressed, I threw on some of my skinny jeans from Express and a plain white tee with my new black cardigan from Express. I figured maybe they would wanna walk, so I needed to look good.

By now, it was 6:45pm and I headed out the door to the elevator. It took a few minute for the elevator to stop on my floor and I got down to the lobby, and outside the door at about 6:55pm. I leaned against the wall and started playing around on my phone.

I checked my Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Liked a few statuses on Facebook, retweeted a few tweets, and liked a few photos and then put my phone away after checking the time, 7:01pm. I looked up and saw her walking towards me. She has swagger, probably where Justin got it from. She was wearing a dark green pea coat and had her hair down, she looked beautiful, but what did she want to talk to me about.

"Hi, Tommy. Thanks for meeting me. Wanna walk and talk?"

"Uhm.. sure. It wasn't a problem. Why were you so secretive about this though, I mean you could have just asked me to meet you and told me who you were. I obviously can't say no to you, you're Selena Gomez!"

"Hehe, well thanks. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want anyone to know we were meeting up. There's something I have to tell you. I feel you should know, since you and Justin are getting so close. I know he can't tell you..."

"Selena, I know you two aren't together anymore..."

"You do?! How?!"

"Justin tried telling me, but couldn't and then I woke up the next morning to him and Scooter arguing over it. I know though.. and Scooter trusts me."

"Oh.. well... please don't be mad with him. He wanted to tell his fans. Our managers just didn't think it would be a good idea for the time being. I'm just happy he's found someone else he can talk to. He needed someone like you. He gets so lonely on tour, and especially with what he's going through by keeping this secret. Theres only so much I can do, I love Justin, he's like my little brother. I just wish I could help him more. I don't know what it is but he's different. There is something he's not telling me and it kills me. We tell each other everything... I don't know what I'm getting at... I'm just happy you can be there for him now too. If you ever need anything, I want you to know I'm here for you. If you're a friend of Justin, you are a friend of mine!"

She gave me a big smile and extended her hand to me at the end. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by Justin wasn't himself though. Maybe the Justin I've come to know isn't the real Justin, and I just haven't noticed because I got to know him after the change. Selena and I exchange numbers and I turn to leave and she gives me a big hug.

She really must have been worried about Justin being lonely. She does now that I'm hear for him here, but I can't be with him in person the whole tour, right? We break the hug.

"Selena, I will definitely keep an eye on him when he's in New York!"

"Thank you so much! You know he can't stop talking about how much fun he had with you that day right? He told me he wants to bring me to see Bring it On with you guys and that he has a new found love for Central Park.."

Wow, that day really meant that much to him. Maybe I don't know Justin that well...

"I'm glad he had fun. Have a good night, and text or call if you ever need anything! Bye Selena!"

"Tommy wait! Uhmm.. how about you come out with Justin and I tonight. It will be good for all three of us to hang out, and Justin and I don't have to act too "lovey-dovey" if you're with us. I'm sure Justin won't mind, we're going out to eat at Butter and who knows what after! haha! Please come!"

"Uhm, if you don't think he'll mind then I would love to!"

"Awesome, Justin and I will pick you up around 8:30pm outside your dorm, now I've gotta run back to the hotel and get ready! See you in a little!"

"Ya! See you soon!"

I waved goodbye as she got into a car that quickly drove away. I took my phone out to check the time, 7:30pm. I started walking back to the dorm to get ready. On my way, I shot Justin a quick text.

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Hey! Looks like we're hanging out after all! See ya soon!_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_What do you mean?_

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Selena just invited me to come with you guys tonight?_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Huh? When did you talk to Selena.. when did you MEET Selena? lol_

I guess Selena didn't tell Justin she was coming to talk to me, before I get her into anymore trouble I'll stop talking.

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Alright, nosy! Don't worry about it haha I'll see ya later! Gotta get ready. Bye!_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_What?! No?! You have to answer! Ugh.. Fine.. see ya later asshole :P jk!_

_**To: Goober :P**_

_You better be kidding! ;)_

I hopped in the shower, threw on some skinny jeans and then one of my other new sweaters from Express, it was white and had a fancy looking looping pattern on a section of it. I liked the way the white and blue from the jeans looked. I hoped I wasn't under dressed. I check my phone. 8:25pm... Now I just wait.

_**From: Goober :P**_

_We're turning onto 55th. Head down!_

I grab my wallet, keys, and phone and check myself on last time in the mirror... I think I look pretty damn good. I'm sure I'll think otherwise once I see Selena and Justin. I take the elevator down to the lobby the security girl behind the desk stops me.

"Where you going out to, dressed all spiffy like that haha"

"I'm going out with some friend! Have a good night!"

"Hahaha you too sweetie!"

I love the security here, they are friendly, which is nice, since they could be total assholes. I see Justin's car stopped in front of the dorm. I hop in and am greeted by Justin, Selena, and Kenny who was driving.

Selena immediately hugs me, I'm not sure why but the two of us already so comfortable with each other. It probably is because I already knew so much about her through the news and media. She knew plenty about me because it sounds like Justin recounted our whole day together with her. So essentially we both knew all about one another before we met today. So we hit it off instantly. So I didn't see anything strange with her hugging me... Justin however did.

Selena didn't notice the look on Justin's face when she hugged me because she was facing away from him. I was facing him, and saw the look. He looked both confused and upset. Maybe he was jealous we hit it off so quickly, maybe he liked us both separate people in his life and didn't like we were talking now, maybe he was just confused as to what was going on and I didn't know how to read his emotions that well... Whatever the case, he didn't smile and look relieved.

I took a seat in between Justin and Selena. The three of us made idle chit-chat on the way to the restaurant we arrived a few minutes before our reservation. Work must have not gotten to the press because there was nobody waiting to take pictures of the couple when we got to the restaurant. That was probably for the best, I can imagine the headlines now... **Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez's threesome with stranger**. The press would eat it all up. Yet, maybe Scooter has taught me to think the worst from his lecture. The restaurant was beautiful. We ate in the lower dining room, "The Birch Room." The entire room was covered with silver birch wood, the ceiling included! The decor was stunning, there was an open, yet intimate feeling to the dining room. There was live entertainment and the lighting was beautiful. I was in awe.

Our server came over, and we all ordered our drinks. All three of us got diet coke and water. The server returned with our drinks promptly and we placed our order. Selena got the Sear Striped Bass, Justin got the Roasted All-Natural Chicken Breast, and I got the Gilled Prime Filet of Beef. It was the most expensive thing on the menu, but I wasn't in the mood for fish or chicken. I wanted steak, this was the closest thing. I brought money, so I could at least try to pay. I doubted I would be successful.

While we waited for the food, we talked about a little about me so Selena could get to know me a little more, and then we talked about Selena so that I could get to know her better. Justin was clearly a little uncomfortable and I had no idea why. I texted him from under the table, but I saw him just look at the text then put his phone away. I hope he wasn't mad I intruded on his night with Selena.

Luckily the food showed up before the situation became awkward.

The food was totally worth the money! It was so good it was sinful! There wasn't much talking once we began eating. We all couldn't stop digging into our meals. We all gave one another a sample of each others plates. Everyone was jealous of mine.

We were all so full from our meal that when the server cam to ask us for dessert we had to politely decline. The waitress brought the check over and I went to get it from her hand, but it was as if I wasn't even there. She delivered it directly to Justin. The sneaky bastard must have called ahead. I should have expected this...

"Justin you don't have to pay for me, I'm just the third wheel."

"No, no... dinner was on me! I'm glad we all got to go out together! The three amigos!"

Selena chimed in:

"Cheers to the three amigos!"

We all clinked glasses and the started heading back upstairs to the door to leave. Kenny was waiting to escort us out. He warned us word had gotten out we were here and there was a crowd outside the door. We walked out, and it was as if I walked into a torture chamber of some sort. It was cramped, there were flashing light blinding you in every which way, and there were so many voices you felt schizophrenic. It probably only took about one minute to get from the door to the car, but it was the longest minute of my life. I don't know how the two of them deal with that all the time.

Justin and Selena must have been able to tell I was a little shaken up from the ordeal and they tried to make humor out the situation. Justin broke the silence.

"Well, you've officially been welcomed into the limelight, now you're officially a part of this family."

The him and Selena came in and just hugged me. They held me for a minute and then broke away, I don't know who broke away first. Selena talked first though...

"Well, What now? Justin you're the master of ceremonies! Where to?!"

"I don't think Tommy can handle another public place haha..."

Selena slapped his leg.

"Ouch! It was a joke! I kid! I kid!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Selena was trying to hide her smile and when I laughed it threw her over the edge and she laughed. Justin always knows how to make someone smile.

"AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO **RUDELY** INTERRUPTED!"

This time I slapped him on the leg.

"Jeez.. tough crowd... anyways.. I feel maybe we could just head back to my room at the hotel and watch a movie and kinda just 'veg' ya know?"

Selena and I looked at each other and nodded in approval. Justin told Kenny and we were headed to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel, the press weren't there... thank God. So we headed into the lobby, and up to the room. We all kicked off our shoes and got comfy. Justin gave everybody sweat pants and t shirts to wear, because that boy doesn't know how to pack lightly... but hey, I wasn't complaining, I already got a free outfit out of it!

After everyone was in full comfy mode, sweat pants, t-shirt, slippers, I made hot cocoa, we all snuggled up on the couches. Justin sat on the middle couch and I headed for my arm chair, but Selena plopped there and shot me a look, and gestured towards the couch.

I guess she decided that now was the time to try and talk to Justin about what was wrong. Once I sat down, Justin picked the remote up...

"Well, usually Selena and I fight over who picks the movie... so now... we don't have to, because you'll choose. Pick anything you want!"

"Anything? You have no preference?"

"Anything!"

"Oooookay..."

I scrolled through all the titles available, I glanced at their faces when I would stop on one for a second. I started to have a little fun with them. I would purposely stop on awful ones to see them make a face of disgust. Then a title I knew they would like an scroll past it and see them get upset. It was like I was a puppet master and they were my puppets. Finally Justin must have caught on.

"STOP TEASING US! Pick one. I beg you. hahaha"

"Fine, fine... here this one."

I clicked on _**Black Swan**_. I loved this movie, I loved Natalie Portman, I loved Mila Kunis, I love dance, I love creepy. There was nothing not to love... or so I thought. Selena's face light up.

"I haven't seen this yet! I'm excited I've heard so much about it and it one so many awards!"

"Oh trust me, wait until you see Natalie, she's amazing in this! She deserved every award she won."

Then I looked at Justin who sat there with a look on his face that quickly told me he was not happy with my selection. I nudged him with my elbow and whispered to him:

"Hey, I can always pick another one..."

"No.. it's fine.. really.. its just not my type... but hey its creepy that'll be good."

"Ya, plus theres a lesbian scene... you should like that."

I nudged him again playfully, he blushed and looked down. I slid back to my side of the couch and got comfy.

Half way through the movie I looked over at Selena who was completely involved in the move, her eyes were glued to the screen. I looked at Justin who was playing on his phone. All of a sudden my phone light up. I forgot I had his tweets sent directly to me. I quickly opened my phone and pretended to text someone back. I didn't want Justin to know I had all of his tweets sent to my phone... I didn't wanna scare him off... but any good belieber does this...

This pattern continued, Justin would tweet or retweet something... my phone would go off... he would glance over... I would pretend to answer a text... eventually he must have realized and was just having fun. Finally he texted me...

_**From: Goober :P**_

_So.. you get me tweets sent to your phone ;) Didn't know what I had to say in 140 characters or less was that important to you lol! _

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Hey! Ya never know one day you may tweet something important you need me to see. I'm just lookin' out for you! ;) AND can you even handle saying more than 140 characters?! ;) HAHAHAHA_

I saw Justin read this text, and he came over to give me a good slap on leg... I guess I had that coming from the limo. Selena was so invested in the movie she didn't even notice.

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Well... that wasn't very nice. BUT I guess I had it coming. Soooo... are you okay... you've been a little.. "off" ... tonight... You know you can tell me! I won't get mad! Are you upset I crashed your date night?!_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Hahaha no I'm not mad you crashed out fake date night. It's just weird seeing you and Selena so friendly... I don't know...I was just weird. I wanted ti distance myself from her so we can successfully get over each other... SO I guess you were her replacement haha... so it was like when the new girl meets the ex... the guy feels weird... ya know?_

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Uhmm... no. So I'm a girl now? And We're dating?! This is news to me... last time I checked I am lacking the female parts... ;)_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_HAHAHAHA shut up! I didn't mean it literally! You're my new go to person to talk about things... thats what she used to be.. thats what I mean! Best friends replaces girlfriend. IDK! It's hard to explain :p_

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Hahaha relax Justin! I know what you mean... kinda... nobody can ever fully understand what goes on inside that brain of yours... XD_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Its a mess up there! But it's a good mess! Like an overstocked toy store!_

_**To: Goober :P**_

_Oh god.. Alright enough texting.. at least TRY to watch the end of the movie even though it probably wont make any sense now... good goin'! :P_

_**From: Goober :P**_

_Ughhh.. FINE. :P_

There was only about ten minutes left in the move. After it finished Selena couldn't stop talking about it. The two of us went back and forth discussing it while Justin cleaned everything up. After he came back I checked the time 1:13am... I didn't feel like walking home at this hour... but I still had some cash from not being able to pay at dinner so I could afford a cab. I got up.

"Hey, I'm not really in the mood to change.. Can I just drop them off tomorrow?"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Back to my dorm... I'd rather sleep in a bed then a couch... and there is only two beds here."

"Ya, so I will sleep on a couch!"

"No, Justin honestly, I don't mind taking a cab!"

"No. You're staying here. End of story."

Selena chimed in:

"He can sleep with me. I don't care... it might be kind of weird though... I mean don't get the wrong idea.. you're very cute Tommy... You're just not my type... so I don't wanna lead you on... and uhmm... I'm just gunna stop talking now."

Justin and I both laughed at Selena who was a bright red by now.

"Haha thank you Selena, but it's fine. This couch is plenty comfortable!"

Justin butted back in again:

"No. You just said you wanted a bed. Just take my bed."

"Fine... if you insist..."

"I do."

"In summer camp, I used to share a bed with other kids... I mean I'm sure thats a full size bed.. If you want I don't kick to much in my sleep we could both sleep in the bed.."

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. Why did you say that Tommy... Now he's going to think you want to sleep with him... UGHHHHH. Well. Might as well just jump out the window now. If I charge at it fast and hard enough from here I might be able to break the glass and make the fall. Hmm...

"Ya! That works too! I didn't wanna weird you out by suggesting that! As lon as your okay with it!"

What... did he just say okay... he's not creeped out...

"Ya. Totally... it'll be like old times back at camp!"

We all said our goodnight and headed into our rooms. I used the bathroom quickly and washed my face, brushed my teeth and headed to bed. Justin was waiting outside the door to use the bathroom. I took the right side of the bed. I made sure I was as far over as possible so he had the most room since it was his bed.

He came out of the bathroom after about five minutes.

"Hey.. you're cool if I'm in just my boxers right? I mean if not I can find some shorts or keep the sweat pants..."

"What.. huh... uhmm ya. Thats fine.. Sorry... Zoning out..."

Shit... I have to try and sleep now knowing that there is a basically naked Justin Bieber next to me... no sleep for Tommy tonight.. He stripped down... I'll keep it simple... DAYYYUMMMM.

He hopped into the bed and adjusted himself on the left side of the bed.

"You know, you don't have to lay on the edge of the bed. I don't bite..."

"Oh haha, I didn't even realize."

I scootched over a little. Then we said our good nights and attempted to go to sleep. I laid there for a few minutes... but to my surprise I feel asleep rather quickly.

I woke up in the middle of the night and took a look at the clock. 4:27am. I rolled over to reposition myself hoping to fall back asleep. Once I rolled over I was literally nose-to-nose with Justin. He must have rolled over to my side while sleeping.

His lips were mumbling something but other than that his face looked so peaceful. I just stared at him for a little, sure it was probably a little creepy... but I no longer cared what he thought about me. I've embarrassed myself in front of him too many times.

I wanted to fall asleep facing him so the last thing I saw was his face, but I was afraid of what he would think when I woke up so I rolled over again. I laid there for what must have been almost half-an-hour... I was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden I felt his hand on me.

Justin must be having some kind of dream. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I tried to subtly wiggle away. He held firm. He was fast asleep and lost in his dream. I got comfortable leaning up against Justin and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 12:**

_**The morning, NYC adventures, A big mistake, Jimmy Fallon**_

I woke up that morning to giggling.

Selena's giggle to be exact. Apparently she had come into our room to wake us up and discovered us cuddled up in bed. She found the sight funny, to say the least. Justin was very confused... it takes his some time to become alert after waking up.

In the instance, he woke up when Selena started giggling, but he just looked at her confused as to why she was laughing. It took him until I moved his hand from around me to realize what happened.

"OH GOD! I'm so sorry! I don't even know what happened! I swear when I fell asleep I was on my side of the bed!"

"Justin its fine, its your bed... I just didn't think me accepting your invitation was going to lead to spooning.. silly me."

I said the end with a wink and rolled out of bed to join Selena. She was laughing the whole time. Justin didn't find my joke to funny. He's always the first to crack a joke, but when it comes to you cracking a joke at his expense... nothing is funny. Now, typical Justin always has a comeback so I was just waiting for this one...

"Ya know, most people would be upset if I invited them into my bed and we DIDN'T spoon..."

"I guess I'm no most people!"

Score one for Tommy.

Selena and I headed out to the living room area so Justin could get out of bed and throw some clothes on other than his boxers. He chose not to, and joined us in just his boxers...

"Justin seriously?! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

"Selena, this is me, ALL of me, well most of me... If you can't handle all this man then the door is over there."

Selena and I glanced at each other and both got up and walked out the door. As the door was closing we could hear his pleads from the couch.

"WAIT! I was kidding! Jeeeez!"

We let the door closed then both started cracking up in the hallway. While we were laughing, we noticed Scooter coming down the hallway with a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled when he saw us and greeted us "good morning"

"Why are you two out in the hallway?"

As the words finished leaving Scooter's mouth Justin opened the door to reveal his nearly naked body. We both started laughing again.

"OH. I see why now. Justin you scared your friends away."

He blushed and ran into his room to throw some clothes on. Scooter, Selena, and I all headed into the room and got comfortable in the living room area. Justin ran out of his room with some sweats and a tee shirt on and hopped on the couch next to me. Scooter started to talk.

"Alright so guys I wanted to tell you all that you are all over the web from last night. It's not bad though! They got pictures of you three eating and laughing and leaving the restaurant, and apparently one of the customers said you all exclaimed "Cheers to the three amigos" Well, it stuck! Now everyone is referring to you as the three amigos!"

"Hahaha. Awesome"

"Alright, Justin, you have an appearance on Jimmy Fallon at 5:30pm, be there by 3pm. You have a radio interview at noon. I texted you the address. I'll meet you there. Don't be late please. Feel free to bring Selena and Tommy to Jimmy Fallon, I don't think there will be room at the radio interview so I hope you two can amuse yourselves for a little today."

Selena joined the conversation:

"Well, I mean I would assume so...but don't you have class Tommy?"

"Nope. Tuesdays are my day off! So we can enjoy the city all day!"

"Perfect! Ya Scooter we are all set! We'll see you at Jimmy Fallon at around 3?"

"Sounds good! If you can't get there until 4:30pm its fine! Justin just has to be there by 3pm. See ya later! Remember Justin, don't be late. Bye."

We all waved goodbye to Scooter as he headed out the door. We decided we would order some breakfast up to the room and then plan out the day from there. Justin ordered us some bagels and a fruit platter and we made some coffee planned out day out.

We first tried working out a schedule including Justin, but it just wasn't going to work with his schedule. He was of course upset he wasn't going ot be included in our plans for the day but he understood.

"See. You had a day in the city with me, now its Selena's turn."

"Fine..."

We finished breakfast and Selena excused herself to go shower and get ready. I told her that she should just meet me at my dorm, that way all three of us don't have to use the shower and I can look nice. She agreed and was off to get ready as was I.

I said goodbye to Justin.

"See you at 3ish! Have fun at your interview!"

"Thanks... have fun with my girlfriend..."

"...Really? You're going to play that card? We both know you two aren't dating and she's really nice. It's nice to make new friends. You can't be my only friend Justin."

"I know.. I know.. I'm sorry... I'm just... I don't know. I have to get used to you making friends with all these people because you're so damn like-able!"

I could feel myself blushing. Justin thought I was like-able. I had to be cool. BE COOL TOMMY.

"Well, thanks! I'll try not to steal too many of your friends!"

I gave him a quick, playful wink and was out the door on my way down to the lobby. I hopped on the subway and took the E train all the way to my dorm, it took about a half hour. I rushed upstairs to get ready. I said "good morning" to all my roommates and hopped in the shower.

I was dressed and ready to go at 11am. Selena texted me at about 10:50am saying she was on her way. So a little after 11am I headed to go wait in the lobby. I chatted briefly with the security guards.

"Where ya off to now hunny?"

"Showing a friend the city! She's been here a ton of times, but never like this."

I winked at them and they instantly started cracking up.

"Well, in that case, have fun... but not too much!"

I said goodbye and headed out the door as Selena's car was pulling up. She had some man with her that was driving, I assume her body guard. I told her when me and Justin roamed we were alone and we were fine. We just kept a low profile. She said it was fine her her and sent the man on his way and we started walking towards fifth ave. Selena decided that she wanted to take me shopping with her. She usually drags Justin along, but I could be her new shopping buddy. I guess I had no say in the matter. We went into Saks and she was greeted instantly and assigned a personal assistant while shopping. The poop girl, Samantha, followed Selena like a lost puppy. Selena kept telling her to relax and not to worry. She tried on some shoes, and a dress or two. I wasn't really paying attention. Then we headed to get lunch at my choice of restaurant. I chose Juniors in Times Square right next to Shubert Alley. They are known for their cheesecake so I told her she would have to save some room as we walked to the restaurant.

On the way to Juniors we talked idle small talk. I told her all about my classes. She told me about her latest movie she was working on.

"Is it still cool to meet famous people?"

"It's always exciting when I meet someone who I watched or looked up to while growing up. You would think I know all the celebrities, but most of the big names I have never even met! Everyone's always so busy!"

"I guess you're right! I don't know how you handle all of this. Just a few days and I'm already ready for Justin to move on to the next city so I don't have to be on the lookout for the paparazzi! I mean not that I want Justin to leave, I wish he never had to!"

"He wished that too Tommy. You're probably one of the best things that has happened to him in awhile. Since he is who he is, it's hard for him to have normal friends that are his age. Especially while he is on tour. I really hope you guys stay in touch after he leaves at the end of the week."

"Trust me Selena, there is nothing that would keep me from keeping in touch with Justin. I was a huge fan before I got to know him, and now. Now, I'm his biggest fan. He's probably the best friend I've ever had! I'm so lucky to be friends with him and I would never want to do anything to ruin our friendship."

"Okay. Good! I would miss you too much to! So we will have to make sure ot keep in touch too!"

"Duh! But enough talk about when you all leave! Lets have fun while we can! We're here!"

We asked for a table for two. We got many looks and a few pictures were snapped as we were seated. Everyone was wondering who I was. I didn't blame them, I would be wondering the same thing if I was in their position.

We were brought to a table in a more secluded area of the dining room. They apologized for an inconvenience, but they may have to seat people in the area if the restaurant became busy. Selena gave him a smile:

"It won't be any trouble. Thank you."

She truly was an amazing person. It's no wonder Justin fell for her and the two became best friends. The two of them are both so humble and down to earth. They were perfect together, and the are now perfect apart from each other.

Our server came over and we gave our food and drink orders. I ordered a diet coke and a bacon cheeseburger (medium well) with onion rings. Selena ordered a water and the Asian Chicken Salad. Our server walked away to go get our drinks.

"What? I wanted to try something new! I didn't want to order something boring like you!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and we both laughed. We talked about Selena's career she told me all about how she got started and her progression through everything. I asked her so many questions about Wizards of Waverley Place, I was a "Wizards" junkie. We talked throughout the whole meal. Finally we stopped talking to decide on a dessert. I decided we had to get two and we would share each of them.

"Well, I think we should split the Chocolate Mousse Cheesecake and the Fresh Strawberry Cheese Pie. What do you think?"

"Sounds AMAZING!"

We ordered our desserts and she asked me a few questions about my life back home. I told her about my parents divorce. How I lived with my dad and stepmom before I moved out here to the city. I told her how my mom and I have a rocky history. I told her about my sister and the odd bond we have. We love each other but sometimes we hate each other. A sibling thing. I told her all about my pets back home.

"I had two dogs and a cat at my moms. The main reason I would ever go visit. One of the dogs was mine, she was Jessie. She was a black lab and corgi mix. I love her and miss her so much. She was going through some health things that I have to pay for because me mom thinks the vet is a waste of money. Another argument. Anyways. The other dog I had a love/hate relationship with, his name is Cocoa. He is cute, but he can be so annoying sometimes! He whines for you to pet him, then whines while you pet him! YOU CAN'T WIN! Then there is Lily at my moms's house. Everyone thinks she hates me, but I know she loves me, why else would she sleep with me every time I spend the night? Then I have the coolest cat ever at my dad's house his name is Joey. He's just fucking awesome... that the only way to describe him!"

"Wow.. you really miss them all don't you? I mean you got so into telling me about them you didn't even realize dessert is here! haha!"

"Oh, hahaha sorry. Yea, I miss them all! I wish you could meet them, especially Joey!"

"Well, who knows maybe I'll take a trip to your house sometime! I love going to new states!"

"I don't know if my small state has much to offer someone like you... we don't get celebrities coming to visit haha."

"Well, you do now. I will make a point to come and meet Joey!"

"Hahaha awesome, Selena Gomez is going to plan a trip to come and meet my cat. This is called true friendship! Hahaha!"

We laughed and finished our desserts. The waitress dropped the check off and as I went to grab it Selena snatched it away quickly and threw her card in it.

"Tommy, did you seriously think you were going to pay? I mean lets be real."

She laughed and I started to blush. She finished paying and we headed out of the restaurant. By now it was about 1:30pm. We talked for awhile. So we decided we would head back to my dorm because she wanted to see it.

"There isn't much to see. haha"

"I don't care! I just wanna see it!"

"Oookay! Lets go!"

We started the walk back to my dorm. We chit chatted while walking. I told her about how we came to get Joey.

"He was abandoned and my aunt and uncle found him on their property. They asked their neighbor is they could keep him in the attic of their barn. They agreed and they began asking my family to adopt him. After I pestered my stepmom and dad forever I finally brought them to meet him and it was love at first sight. We adopted him and I don't know what life would be like without him. He's just a cool cat. Pun intended"

Selena laughed at my stupid corny joke and shoved into me, playfully of course not as a jerk.

"Oh you're so PUN-ny Tommy!"

We both laughed and continued to the dorm. When we got there Selena had to give her ID to security and we headed up to the room. I shot my roommates a text that I was bringing a girl in so be clothed.. They are dancer they don't care about wearing too many clothes.

The elevator door opened and we proceeded down the hall to my room. I unlocked the door.

"Allow me to give you the EXCLUSIVE tour!"

She laughed.

I showed her my kitchen area, and bathroom. I introduced her to my roommates Connor and Tyler and they showed her their room. Then I brought her into my room. Nick wasn't there.

"Don't be alarmed by the excessive amount of Carrie Underwood posters."

"Hahaha no worries. Could be worse!"

She hopped on my bed and gestured for me to sit next to her. I hopped up next to her. Yes the bed was at an awkward height where you had to hop a tad to get on. I scooted back so we were both sitting with our back against the wall.

She inched closed to me and placed her hand on my thigh. I froze. What was going on. Was Selena coming on to me? I thought we were friends?! What would Justin saw. I kept telling myself you have to stop this Tommy, but I was frozen.

She moved her hand up and down my thigh, and then she turned to face me. We were eye to eye. She was beautiful. She was technically single... I had to choose. Kiss this beautiful girl in front of me and ruin my new friendship with Justin and anything else. Or don't kiss her, miss my chance to be with Selena Gomez and possibly insult her and keep my friendship with Justin.

I didn't know what to do! My brain said don't do it Tommy! My penis yelled DO IT YOU IDIOT! YOURE HORNY! I kept going back and forth between the two before it was too late. Her lips met mine, They were small and soft. I brought my hand up to her face and kissed her back.

I laid her down on the bed and began kissing her harder. She grabbed my hand and moved it down from her face to her breast. She had me grab it. I rubbed her through her shirt before I got control of myself and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Selena! I can't do this to Justin. I'm sorry. It's not you, you're amazing and beautiful and I'm an idiot for not going on. It's just I don't wanna fuck up whatever friendship I have with Justin. I'm sorry."

"Uhm... It's fine.. I'm sorry. It's just I've been so deprived. I haven't had a kiss with passion in forever. That was amazing. You are amazing. I respect you for stopping though. You're right, its not right. I hope we can move on and forget about this. I'm sorry."

"Of course. Nothing could ruin our friendship, even my amazing lips!"

We laughed and composed our appearances. She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and I mixed my hair too. Then we decided to head down to the lobby since it was nearly 2:30pm now. We decided to walk since the stupid was right next to Times Square so it was only about a twenty minute walk. We didn't talk much on the walk there. It was still a little awkward. I finally addressed it again.

"I feel like we should tell Justin. I don't want to keep this from him."

"I don't know. He overreacts so much! How about we wait until tonight, after Jimmy Fallon! That way he's fine for the interview?"

"Okay, deal."

We got to NBC studios a little after 2:45pm we must have walked slow. We went to the front desk and said we were here for Jimmy Fallon. They told us to head up stairs and directed us to where we should talk to people.

We headed to where the front desk sent us. We told them we were her for the show.

"Alright, the taping starts at 5:30pm.. I hope you already have tickets because we are completely booked. Justin Bieber brings in a big crowd."

She gestured behind us and there was a line filled with girls, all over eighteen, since the show requires all audience members be at least eighteen. I turned to face the woman again.

"OH! We're not here to watch the show form the audience. We are meeting someone backstage. We are friends of Justin."

"Uhm... really? Do you know how many times I've heard that?"

"I'm sure you've heard that a lot, but do you not recognize her?!"

I pointed at Selena, who still had her sunglasses and hood up to remain incognito while walking. She quickly "de-hooded" and took of her sunglasses.

"OH! Ms. Gomez, I'm so sorry. You two can follow me. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!"

Selena calmed the embarrassed woman.

"It's okay! That's the point! I didn't want anybody to recognize me! Mission accomplished!"

We all laughed as we were escorted through security. Then up to the studio. She lead us past some more security and then finally we were backstage. She showed us to the dressing room and told us that this is where Justin should be.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, if there is anything else you or Ms. Gomez need please don't hesitate to ask."

With that, she rushed back to monitor the standby line filled with crazed fans. We went into the dressing room. Either Justin was running late, because it was 3:01pm, or he was already rehearsing for the skit or filming promos or in wardrobe... whatever these celebrities do.

I took out my phone and headed to Twitter. I saw Justin had tweeted recently.

** justinbieber: **headed 2 ** LateNightJimmy** 2 have fun with ** JimmyFallon**! Watch out #Beliebers! I'm bringing some friends w/ me ;) ** selenagomez** & ** tommybebop**!

This tweet would probably explain why I now have about 2,000+ more followers. Also why Jimmy Fallon mentioned me in a tweet...

** JimmyFallon:** Excited! Watch out America ** justinbieber selenagomez tommybebop **and I are coming for you!

My twitter was blowing up with people asking who I am... I wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now so I just put my phone back in my pocket and waited for Justin to show up. I at least knew he was here now.

After about five minutes passed Justin came into the dressing room. He hopped on the couch next to Selena and across from me.

"Alright! I'm glad you're here! Do you guys wanna be in a little sketch with Jimmy and I?! Please say yes!"

We were both eager to say yes. Selena was used to this kind of stuff... I would be stupid to turn down a chance to be on national T.V. I mean my aunt watches this show a lot! I'll have to make sure I tell her to watch tonight!

"Great! I was hoping you would say yes, because I already told the show you two would! So we need to head to makeup and wardrobe now!"

"Glad you're always so considerate Justin!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and grabbed us both by the arm and dragged us to makeup and wardrobe. Jimmy came in and introduced himself to me, and greeted Selena. He then told us about the sketch.

"Alright, so we are going to play with the news story about you all right now, the three amigos. Except I'm going to be the waiter who is trying to become your fourth amigo. I've got a mexican mustache, sombrero and everything. I took the amigo part to a whole new level."

I loved the idea. It sounded hilarious. They set us up on a set that resembled a restaurant. There was a green screen behind us to set the rest of the scene. We were all dressed normal, Jimmy was the only foolish one. The scene was so much fun to film! It came out really funny too! After they edited it, they invited us to watch it before the show! I was dying at Jimmy's impersonations!

By the time we finished shooting the sketch and relaxing while they editing it, it was now time for Justin to go get ready for the show. Jimmy asked us to get ready too, because he wanted to bring us out if it was okay with us. Of course it was okay!

We all headed to get redressed up, and touch ups. Finally at 5:30 we headed to the holding area backstage. Jimmy ran out to give his opening monologue. The crowd was so pumped to see Justin. Jimmy closed the open to the show with a small statement.

"Now, normally... I like to play some kind of game... but today we have so much to do we are going to be going to directly to welcoming our guest and a few more surprises after this commercial break! So stay tuned!"

The "applause" sign lit up and the audience went CRAZY! Jimmy got situated while they readjusted the camera and gave the countdown to come back. Jimmy welcomes everyone back and told everyone to give a warm welcome to Justin Bieber. His song "A Beauty and A Beat" started playing as he came out. Of course he had to run over and high five the front row of fans...

Selena and I watched from the monitors backstage. Justin and Jimmy talked for a little about Justin's tour so far and how he's enjoying a little time off this week. Then he brought up "the three amigos" and segwayed into the clip from earlier today. The audience LOVED it!

After the clip finished Jimmy yelled out, now please welcome Selena Gomez and Tommy McLemore!

It was so weird to hear my name being said by Jimmy... Selena and I hooked arms and walked out with big smile. Selena waved to everyone and we headed to the couch next to Jimmy's desk. I sat in between Justin and Selena. Jimmy talked to Selena for a little and then he asked me a few questions.

"So, Tommy, whats it like being thrown into the limelight like this?! How did it all happen? You kinda came out of no where!"

"Hahaha, yea I guess you're right, I did come out of no where. Justin and I met backstage at his concert at Madison Square Garden and we kinda just started hanging out since then and thats how I met Selena. It's been crazy, but so much fun!"

"I bet, these two aren't the worst couple to run with."

The rest of the show went by in a blur. Justin performed two songs. _**Boyfriend **_ and the acoustic version of _**Fall**_. After the show we all piled into Justin's dressing room to relax and unwind before heading back to the hotel. I felt like I should just move into that hotel room I was spending so much time there lately. Justin hopped on the couch next to me.

"So! How was your day today guys?"

**Chapter 13:**

_**The Answer, One Last Hoorah, 3 Texts**_

It was a loaded question given what happened earlier today. "So what did you guys do today" the question resounded throughout my mind for some time. How do I answer? Would I have to answer? Selena seemed to be contemplating the same question: How do we tell Justin?

"Are you two okay? You both look like you've seen a ghost..."

"What? Huh? Ya.. sorry."

I snapped out of it. I was just about to start talking, hoping something good came out of my mouth when Selena chimed in.

"It was great! We had probably some of the best cheesecake I've ever had and I got to learn all about Tommy and his numerous pets!"

"Pets? You never mentioned any pets to me?"

"You never asked Justin. I'm not just going to randomly be like... just so you know I have two cats and two dogs... you would have thought I was missing a connection somewhere in my brain."

"Hahaha true. Alright what else ddi you guys do?!"

Selena took over talking again. I could see on her face she was getting ready to tell him. The smile left her face and she scootched closer to Justin and grabbed his hand. She ran her thumb over the top of his hand for awhile and Justin could tell something was wrong.

"What? Just tell me."

"Justin, Tommy and I made a mistake. We were having such a good day. We talked so much, it was honestly on of the best days I've had in awhile. I felt like I could be myself around him. I haven't felt that way with anyone since you. I'm so lonely lately Justin. What we have isn't real anymore, we only put on an act in front of the cameras to keep up the charade. Now that you're on tour we don't even get together to do that. I mean, sure we still talk but we don't talk like we used to. Today Tommy talked with me like we used to be. I don't know what came over me, but I was brought back to the state of mind I was in when we started dating. I was giddy, and my hormones took over. I asked to see Tommy's dorm."

Justin's face dropped.

Selena grabbed his other hand and pulled him closer to her, he looked down in disbelief and sadness.

"...He showed me around his dorm and I hopped on his bed."

Justin cut in.

"Stop, please."

"No, Justin. I'm telling you everything. You deserve to know every detail. You deserve to know how guilty I feel. This was all my fault."

Justin shit his head at me and gave me a dirty look. Selena grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. She pulled his face into hers so that they were nose and nose.

"Justin, this isn't Tommy's fault. Everything is my fault. Know that. I'm so sorry, but know that none of it is Tommy's fault."

She let go of his face and grabbed his hand again, still nose to nose.

"I hopped on his bed and gestured for him to sit next to me. We talked for a little and then I placed my hand on his thigh. I began rubbing."

Justin bit his lip as a tear came down his cheek.

"I turned to face him. Justin you have to know I haven't had a real kiss in forever. I can't be with anyone anymore because we are technically still together and it would be cheating. I needed this. I have desires, I needed to act on them. I leaned in and kissed him. Tommy got caught up in everything. I could sense his hesitation in his kiss. He didn't want to insult me by pulling away. He laid me down and we continued kissing. I took his hand and placed it on my breast. Then Tommy pulled away."

Justin had a few more tears form as Selena continued. His entire face changed when he heard that I pulled away.

"He what? You mean you just kissed. You didn't have sex?"

Selena gasped.

"Oh God. No Justin, never. We just kissed. I could never do that to you. I felt bad enough kissing Tommy."

"Well, jeez. You had me all worried for the worst. Look..."

He pulled one of his hands away and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the two of them.

"...It would take a lot more than a kiss to make me leave you two behind. You two are the center of my world right now. As cheesy as that sounds. You are my best friends and I don't know what I would do without the two of you. I know you must think I'm crazy Tommy. I mean we just met but..."

I cut him off.

"Justin, I don't think you're crazy. I know exactly how you feel. I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave. I've never been this close with someone before, I'm so honored to call you my best friend. Both of you, are my best friends. I love you both so much..."

I don't know what came over me but I just broke down. I was a hot mess. the tears were streaming down my face and I was choking on them as I tried to talk. I kept trying to talk, but words were not what whatever was coming out of my mouth could be called.

Before I could embarrass myself anymore I felt Justin and Selena just embrace me. They wrapped their arms around me and everything felt right. My whole life I felt like something was messing, especially out here alone in the big city. It wasn't until just now that I realized it was friendship. My whole life I had friends, the closest thing to a best friend was Lindsey.. but our relationship was so strange. Justin and Selena were my first best friends and I couldn't be more thankful.

I rested my head on Justin's shoulder and just let the tears flow. I didn't care anymore, I just felt safe. Not insecure or embarrassed, simply safe and loved.

We must have been there for a few minutes, just hugging. It seemed to be something we all needed. I don't think I was the only one crying. I think Selena was too. I found her hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know I was here for her. She gave my hand a squeeze back. Finally we broke our hug, and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly we must have looked. All hugging and crying in Jimmy Fallon's dressing room. I wonder what someone would have thought if they walked in on that. I decided one of us need to talk.

"Well, I think it's about time we end this "lovefest" and get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more."

Justin hopped up as he said this and began moving towards the door, Selena and I followed behind him.

We all hopped in the car outside, Justin of course took the time to sign some autographs and take some pictures with his fans who must have been waiting out there for awhile. Selena and I patiently waited in the car.

"I'm glad we told him. He doesn't seem upset."

"I know, and it was my fault. He shouldn't have been mad at you either way. I'm glad we told him too... Thank you by the way..."

"For what?"

"For just being you. For coming into our lives. You are an amazing person, and I'm lucky to have a friend like you. I hope we can move on from this and you can still be that person I can talk to like we talked today at Juniors."

"Of course Selena. Nothing would make me happier. Jeez, did they kidnap Justin or something?"

Selena laughed, and I rolled down my window to see Justin having a dance off with some guy. It seemed to be turning into a giant dance party out there. Everyone chanting "Justin! Justin! Justin!" I got to give the other guy props, he was giving Justin a run for his money. Finally the guy bowed down to Justin and they gave each other one of those "man hugs" I never understood why they always look so awkward. You know the kind of hug, where both look awkward doing it... yet the still hug.. and do that weird pat on the back... I will never get them. I like my hugs to have feelings behind them... Luckily all hugs I've gotten from Justin have had feelings, he gives damn good hugs. I shouted out the window.

"HEY! Pop star! LET'S GO!"

He shot me a smile and turned around and waved to everyone and gave the guy a high-five and hopped in the car with Selena and I.

"Sorry. He challenged me to a dance-off! I couldn't say no."

Selena and I just laughed and the car took off towards the hotel.

Justin was leaving had a show on Friday and then he was leaving that night after the show. On the car ride over we were trying to figure out what time would could all spend together. It was hard because there was legit so many schedules to involve.

Selena had her schedule, which was simple but difficult.. she left Wednesday night (tomorrow night). So we needed to find a way for all three of us to have one last hoorah before she leaves to head back to LA. Then there was my class schedule and Justin's schedule which we didn't fully know because Scooter was at the hotel, and Justin doesn't write anything down. We came up on a piece of paper what the schedule looked like thus far. So far the best times were tonight and Wednesday after 1pm... or early Wednesday morning. None of us were fans of the idea of an early Wednesday morning.

Once we arrived back to the hotel Justin headed to Scooter's room to get his schedule for the week. He gave Selena and I the key to his room and told us he would meet us up there.

"Don't start making out again."

We all laughed.. Selena and I had more of a nervous laugh but I was happy we could already joke about the whole ordeal. I was worried about it.

Selena and I headed up the towards the penthouse. We hopped on the couch, and I kicked my shoes off the second we got inside. I took my phone out. It had blown up with mentions from Twitter. Everyone tweeting me about how jealous they were of me, telling me to say hi to Justin for them, asking me how I met Justin. All anyone could ask me was things regarding Justin, I wasn't dealing with that... yet.

Selena was playing on her phone too, so I finished checking everything I needed to. I had a couple of mentions that stood out to me.

** JimmyFallon: **A big thank you to ** tommybebop **and ** selenagomez **for stopping by the show today! Don't miss the episode tonight! #3amigosandJimmy

** scooterbraun:** Just finished taping ** LateNightJimmy**! So funny! ** justinbieber selenagomez tommybebop JimmyFallon** are the 4 amigos ;)

** selenagomez:** Such a fun day with a new friend today! #bestfriendstatus ** tommybebop**. Walks, lunch, ** JimmyFallon**! Wow!

"You had to tweet about me when you're still sitting across from me?"

She did a stupidly goofy laugh.

"I wanted everyone to know how much fun I had today! I also had to talk up Jimmy... publicity thing.."

"Oh. Okay! I don't even know how to handle Twitter right now..."

"Ah, yes.. it will take some time to adapt to the large amount of mentions."

"None of them really care about me, they just see me as a new way to get Justin to notice them..."

"For now, thats all they know you as.. the kid with Justin Bieber. In time, they'll see the real you and you'll have millions of beliebers loving you as much as they love Scooter, Kenny, Alfredo... just give it time. You're amazing. Don't forget that."

She makes me feel amazing about myself, I can see why Justin first feel for her. She is so genuine. She deserves all the success she has. We heard the door unlock and Justin came in with his hands over his eyes.

"Is it safe to look."

Selena and I laughed and she threw a pillow at him, she nailed him right in the face. It took his by surprise and he almost fell over. I laughed so hart I snorted... Which made Justin and Selena laugh even harder.

Justin collapsed on the couch next to me and we all got close together to look over the paper, I'm glad I chose to sit on the couch, because now I had Justin right up against me to try and see the paper. I probably could have made more room for him, but I liked him leaning on me. What can I say?

Justin edited what we already had by adding his schedule for the remainder of his time here to the schedule. His load wasn't too bad, it was workable. It looked like we were all going to have to go out tonight for our last "hoorah" before Selena leaves tomorrow afternoon. Justin and I said we would figure everything else out later.

I said goodbye, and asked if they wanted me to meet them here or will they meet me at the dorm or should we meet at the place?

"We'll pick you up at like 7ish? Sound good?"

I nodded and backed out the door and made my way down to the lobby, onto the subway, and was headed back to my dorm. By the time I got back it was a little after 6:30pm. I had a little under a half to get ready, so there was no time to mess around. I hopped in the shower, got dressed in one of my "sexy outfits." I called them my "sexy outfits" because they made me feel sexy. It was a pair of pants that fit me just right, they showed off my legs muscles and accented my ass. I knew whenever I wore them at least one person would check me out. That made me feel good, I'm strange that way.

I was also wearing my v-necks that fit me so that I looked good, and a cardigan that hugged the muscle definition on my arms. I felt great about how I looked, hopefully I looked as great as I thought I did.

I quickly fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, mouth-washed, and any final steps I could think of. I pulled my phone out and saw it was 7:02pm. I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and headed downstairs. I waved to the security desk as I headed out the door. Just as I stepped outside Justin's car was pulling up. He hopped out, and opened the door for me, and I could feel myself blush. Selena was giggling at his antics too. I tipped my imaginary hat to him and slid in next to Selena and Justin took the seat on the other side of me.

"So where are we off to?!"

I looked to both of them for some kind of answer. They both had a stupid smirk on their face, and I knew they had planned something. The car was clearly headed somewhere. I decided not to worry about it too much and I sat back and enjoyed the ride. About twenty minutes later. The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door. I looked out and couldn't believe my eyes, I turned to Justin.

"Justin, what did you do?! This is too much!"

"Nonsense! This is our last night all together for who know how long! We have to go all out!"

I sighed and followed Justin in. We were at Yankee Stadium, there wasn't a game tonight. Justin booked the stadium just for the three of us. We walked out onto the field where a basket was sitting. Justin and Selena opened it and took out a blanket to lay on the field. We all took a seat on the blanket and Justin unpacked the basket. There was subs, macaroni salad, potato salad, sodas, chips... Justin thought of everything. I knew this whole thing was his plan... I wasn't stupid. Selena doesn't like doing big gesture, Justin thrive off them. This had Justin written all over it.

We ate, laughed, and had an overall great time. We talked about how much fun we all had together these past two days, and how sad we were to see it come to an end. I wasn't too upset though, because I know this sounds bad, but with Selena gone I knew that it would allow for some more one on one time with Justin, which was something I was very greedy for.

We finished eating and packed everything up and headed back out to the car. Selena told me we were headed to Serendipity for dessert. I was so pumped!

"SERENDIPITY?! I love it there! Their frozen hot chocolate is SO good!"

"You've been before?!"

"I've been like four time, it's just something we do every time we came down before I moved out here."

"Oh, well bear with us, the Serendipity virgins."

What Selena said made me start thinking, did her and Justin have sex while they were together. I always assumed, because they had been together so long. now that I got to know them, and found out the weird dynamic their relationship really had, I wasn't so sure. I didn't feel that was something I could just come out and ask though. So I was left to wonder it for the remainder of the night.

Serendipity was just as crazy as it usually is, crazy, crowded, cramped, yet wonderful. We were seated at a table upstairs. We got several stares, but that was expected I guess. We all ordered the same thing. The frozen hot chocolate. I was unhealthily excited for Justin and Selena to try it. They found it amusing.

The desserts were delivered and there eyes when they saw this thing, was one of the best things I'd seen in awhile. They both had huge eyes staring at this giant delicious treat in front of them.

They both started work on their desserts, as did I. Selena got through about half of hers before she gave up. Justin and I however finished both of ours. He finished his unhealthily fast, count me impressed.

We sat and chatted for a little bit, but we were all exhausted. So we collected our belongings and headed towards the door. There was several cameras waiting outside, all yelling at Justin and Selena.

"How's the tour going Justin?!" "How's Wizards Selena?!"

"Any new music soon Selena?"

"When will the acoustic be out Justin?!" "How'd you meet Tommy?!"

Neither of them responded to any of the questions, they just headed straight for the car with their heads down. I couldn't help but look around wide-eyed at all the yelling faces and flashing lights. Luckily it was a straight shot to the car, so even though I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I found my way to the car and Justin pulled me in before they drove off.

"You'll get used to it eventually"

Eventually, does that mean I'll be dealing with it a lot? What is going to happen when Justin leaves New York? It's starting to get tough to enjoy this time with him when all I can think of is what will happen when this week ends? I don't want to stress him out with my neurotic questions. He seems so carefree, I don't want to burden him. Especially not tonight, I'll try to talk to him about it tomorrow or Thursday.. sometime before the concert Friday. I just want some sort of answer as to what is to come for our friendship. I mean, he's on tour. I get that, but I'm in college. I can't simply fly around the country to hang out with him. I wish I could. I hate it here, I mean don't get me wrong I love the city. It's just frustrating seeing all these opportunity's around me and know I am stuck here giving this "school" all sorts of money when they aren't teaching me anything I couldn't learn through internships.

I weighted down with all these thoughts lately. Now, with Justin here I'm distracted which is good, but now it's all coming back to me. When he's gone not only will I be burdened by all of this stress regarding school, I'll always be wondering when will I be able to talk to Justin or Selena next. It's just all starting to pile up, and I feel like I'm drowning in my own thoughts. I need someone to save me.

I look up to see Justin waving in my face, his lips are moving but I can't hear him. His face is blurry, but slowly the image is beginning to clarify.

"Hellooo? Earth to Tommy? Are you in there? Hellooo?"

I respond groggily.

"What? Ya... I'm here.. I just zoned out, I guess, I'm sorry."

"You did more than zone out, you passed out."

"What?! I did?!"

"Ya! I pulled you in and started talking to you and next thing we knew you were passed out on the seat.. I guess you must have hit your head on the door when I yanked you in because you've already got a pretty big bump growing."

"Great.. I'm sure that'll feel great in the morning."

"Hahaha relax. You'll be fine! I walked into a glass door, I'm still alive."

We all start laughing and the rest of the ride flew by. We got back to my dorm and I said goodnight and gave Selena a big hug goodbye. She thanked me again for everything and told me I better text her. I laughed and waved goodbye to Justin and told him to text me if he wants to chill again before he leaves and was out of the car and on my way back up to my room. It was about 11pm, I had no idea how it got to be so late.

All the lights in the apartment were off, everyone was asleep. I took my contacts out, washed my face, brushed my teeth and headed to bed.

I woke up the next morning to three texts.

**From: Jane** (my aunt who always took me to visit the city)

_Saw you were at Serendipity! LOVE IT THERE! Glad to see you're having fun! xoxo_

**From: Selena:)**

_Thank you again! I'm so happy to have met you! I better hear from you before tonight! :P_

**From: Goober :P**

_Good morning:)_

I had the biggest smile ever on my face after reading that last text, two simple words have already made my day.

**Chapter 14:**

**After School Surprise, Skyping with Selena**

Those two words assured me, that whatever happens after Justin leaves, we will still say in touch. I smiled and answered everyone back.

**To: Jane **

_Hahaha yes I had to share Serendipity with the WORLD! FROZEN HOT CHOCOLATE! I'm having a great time out here! When are you coming to visit?! NYC isn't the same without you!:)_

**To: Selena:)**

_Heyy! Hope you had a safe flight! You better Skype me sometime, I wanna see your face sometimes too! Skype is cheaper than a plane ticket! :P_

**To: Goober :P**

_Good morning to you too! I get out of class at 1pm.. Just to let you know..._

I tossed my phone onto my bed and headed to the shower. The way our schedules in the dorm all worked out, I was the only one there when I woke up most mornings, so I never had to fight for the shower which was nice. I started the shower, stripped down, grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and hopped in.

I always spent the majority of my showers just thinking, and today's was no different. I allowed the warm water to run all down my body as the steam opened up my pores and sinuses. I could never go a day without showering in the morning. I find shower so rejuvenating, they wake me up. I seem to come alive to the touch of the warm water droplets on my skin. At times it seems as if I think about nothing other than the feeling of the water on my skin.

After I had contemplated the usual questioning on the meaning of life and such, natural everyday thoughts, I lathered up, rinsed off, washed my hair and face, brushed my teeth and hopped out of the shower. I dried off, then headed back to my room with my towel around my waist.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black cardigan and fixed my hair. I gave myself one final look over before packing up my school bag. I threw in all the notebook or books I would need for the day and headed out the door and onto the elevator.

I pulled my phone out, connected my headphones, threw on my walking playlist and then check my texts.

**From: Goober :P**

_Noted :P_

I smiled and the elevators door opened. I put my phone in my pocket, turned up my music and headed out onto the street to start the walk to the school. It was about a twenty minute walk form the dorms to the school, but I didn't mind. I liked the time to walk and listen to music. Plus it was healthy daily exercise! I just loved people watching as I walked. This morning I saw a man in a bikini riding a bike with an Statue of Liberty Crown, I saw several business men, I saw two old couples out enjoying the day. I saw six moms with strollers, only five had a child in the stroller. One woman was pushing a dog in the stroller. I saw two people miss their bus, and start cursing. Lastly, I saw three people spill their coffee on either themselves or the ground. I just love watching people as I walk. It's kind of creepy, I suppose, but hey, it's New York City.. ANYTHING GOES!

I got to the school at about 9:45am, so I had 15 minutes until my first class. I grabbed a juice from the coffee shop on the first floor and headed up to my Script Analysis class. It dragged by as usual. I would try to talk every now and then, but the way this teacher was made you wrong if you didn't say EXACTLY what was on their mind. So, times would get frustrating in class, as you can imagine.

After class, I rushed to my next one, which was only ten minutes after Script Analysis and was in the other building. I made it to Writing 101 with a few minutes to spare so I took my phone out and checked Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, texts... you know... the usual. I had no new texts, or notification on Facebook. I liked a few photos on instagram and quickly skimmed my Twitter. Nothing too exciting. I suffered through class and managed to stay awake! I was impressed this class was always one of my least favorites only because the book we are reading is so boring. My teacher seems to love it though, so I put on an act to win "brownie points."

I was so relieved when I looked up at the clock and saw it was 12:50pm and class was over. I packed up my stuff and took my phone and headphones out to prep for the walk back. I saw I had a new picture message from Justin. I opened it up and saw a picture if the entrance of my school. with the message attached: "You aren't walking today" I smiled and rushed to get downstairs. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator, I was too excited Justin was picking me up. I booked it down the stairs, almost knocking two people down in the process and out the door. Justin was leaning against the SUV and his face light up when he saw me. He opened the door and I jumped in. He followed close behind. We buckled up.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise"

"I'm full of surprises, you should start to get used to that!"

"Oh, should I now?"

I smirked a little and he began to blush. Justin threw on a little pout and faced away from me looking at the ground.

"Unless you don't like my surprises, then I guess you don't need to get used to them..."

"Justin, shut up. I'm kidding! I usually get mad because you spend too much on your surprises, but I always love them."

"Good."

He had the world's largest grin when he responded. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how adorable he looked. He was like a little kid, always so happy once you praise them.

"So, you've surprised me by picking me up, now what's part two?"

Justin's face dropped. He stared at me...

"I bring you home? Isn't that enough?!"

He looked and sounded angry.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry! I just assumed that there was something else knowing you..."

"Well, you assumed wrong now didn't you. What did you think I was going to pick you up, bring you out to lunch and then to see a movie? Jeez."

As he said that last part I saw his lips begin to curl up in a smile. He was totally pulling my leg. I guess it was only a matter of time before he pranked me, but I caught him in the act. That means now it is my time to have some fun.

"I'm sorry. I thought you understood what this friendship was Justin. You buy me things and bring me places, you get to hang out with me. If you're not going to keep up your part of the friendship, then you can just delete my number and drop me off now."

I felt like an ass saying all that, but he needed to learn not to mess with me. I am the real unprankable one. He looked heartbroken as he stared at me in disbelief. His big brown eyes, seemed to stare right into the deepest parts of my soul and I had to fight every instinct I had not to reach out and hug him and tell him I was kidding.

"Uhmm... I..."

"Justin! I'm joking! I saw you smirking and needed to prove to you I am the unprankable one, not you!"

I smiled as I grabbed his arm and gave a friendly shake. His mouth dropped and he stared at me and started laughing.

"Wow! You really had me going! I guess I have to bring my A-Game next time I want to try to prank you! Wow.. hahaha"

He couldn't stop laughing, and I couldn't help but join him. His laughter was infectious.

"I warn you against trying again, it won't work. But if you wanna give it another go, all the power in the world to you. I accept the challenge."

"As do I."

He smirked again and bowed like he was some mighty, and powerful ninja. I laughed and pushed him to the side. We pulled up outside Planet Hollywood. I had never eaten here in all my trips to New York so I was really excited. I feel like it was one of those places you have to eat at before you die. just like the Rainforest Cafe, and the Hard Rock Cafe. Landmark restaurants.

Surprisingly it wasn't too busy. I was shocked. The hostess seemed to be expecting Justin and she ushered us to a table near the back. There was nobody around, it was kind of nice. Our server came over to introduce herself.

"Hello, Welcome to Planet Hollywood, my name is Grace and I'm going to be taking care of you today. Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Hi Grace, yes we're both going to have a diet coke and can we get an order or the nachos to start off with?"

"Yes of course. I'll be right back with the drinks!"

I smiled at him, I thought it was cute that he knew what to order for my drink I mean, it wasn't the hardest thing to remember, diet coke, but I was still filled with butterflies in my stomach.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're ordering my drink for me now? Hahaha I thought it was sweet, I'm surprised you know what I like to drink."

"Well, it's not too hard to remember, we both drink it."

**Justin's POV**

We both drink it? Seriously Justin? Thats the best excuse you could come up with? I guess it was better than, I remember you drink Diet Coke, because lately you're all I can think about. Yes, definitely better then saying that.

"Still, I'm flattered. Thank you, and nachos are one of my favorite foods, so you're on a roll so far."

He was smiling ear-to-ear. I was glad he was having a good time. I was worried about how he might react to me surprising him with this lunch. I don't want to scare him off, but I also want to spend as much time as possible with him while I still can. The waitress returned with our drinks and the nachos followed shortly after. When she came with the nachos we ordered our food, that way we had time to eat the nachos, without our food getting cold. I ordered some chicken fingers and french fries. Tommy ordered a chicken caesar salad. The waitress wrote it all down and went on her way.

"A salad? Really?" I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Yes. A salad, I happen to like salad and the fact that its healthy is a perk."

We both let out a few more laughs and began eating the nachos. I asked him how his classes were today and he told me all about them. It wasn't the most interesting story, but I can't be the most reliable source because I zoned out. My mind was racing.

**Tommy's POV**

"How were your classes today?"

Why does he care? He's probably just making small talk. I could use someone to vent to anyways. I tell him all about my script analysis class, and my distaste for my professor. I continue talking about the script we were talking about, A Doll's House by Ibsen. By the time I was finishing the general summary of our discussion of the script I could see his eyes were practically glazed over. He probably hadn't even heard a word said. I decided to test out my theory.

"I decided that my clothes were constricting me, so I took them off and proceeded to my next class, Writing 101..."

**Justin's POV**

I'm sorry, what did he just say? Maybe I should have been listening to this story, it's getting interesting now. What do I say? Should I nod.. I'll nod.

His face doesn't look happy. Now what? I'll smile? Yes, I'll smile.

He looks angrier... Well, I'm fucked.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. My mind got the best of me."

Tommy started laughing.

"Justin, it's fine. I'm messing with you. I was surprised you even cared about my classes. Tell me about your day thats the interesting thing!"

"No. Your classes are important to me, and are interesting. I'm sorry, I should have listened."

"Justin, it's fine! Relax. I'm not upset, I'm happy you care. Surprised, and confused, but happy."

He gave me a reassuring smile, and began to raise his glass

**Tommy's POV**

"Here's to us! New friends, who will always find one another's stories interesting."

His face instantly lit up, and I got a warm feeling inside me. I loved being the source of his happiness. I don't know how I became lucky enough to be in the position, but I am not questioning it, because I don't ever want to lose this feeling.

We clinked our glasses and finished off our nachos. A few minutes after we finished the nachos the food arrived and we just had simple small talk as we ate. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I finished everything, as did Justin. That boy is a bottomless pit, I swear.

After we had cleared our plates, the waitress came by to take them away and drop the bill off. I reached for it and was surprised Justin didn't argue with me. I opened it up to see a credit card slip that needed to be signed. The sneaky bastard already had given his credit card! I stubbornly handed it over to him, and muttered a "thank you, again" under my breathe. He smirked and signed the slip and we headed back outside.

There was a car waiting for us outside the restaurant. We hopped in, and the car pulled away from the curb. I didn't want to assume where he was taking me, I didn't want a repeat of last time. I didn't care if he was joking or not, I never wanted to see that side of him. So I sat there in silence, awkwardly. Waiting for him to start talking. He finally did after a few minutes, I was so grateful.

"So, uhm, do you need me to bring you back to the dorm? Like, uhm, do you have homework, or, uh, something?"

"Haha relax Justin, I don't have class tomorrow because it's "Advisement Day" for the Juniors and Seniors, so I have I have plenty of time to do homework. I don't do it until the last possible minute anyways. So it's all up to you."

He smiled an evil grin and told the driver to head back to his hotel. I smiled back and before I knew it we were pulling up outside his hotel. We hopped out of the car and headed up to his room.

Once we were in the room, I kicked my shoes off and collapsed on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you" He couldn't keep from laughing while saying this.

"I've spent enough time here, this feel normal. I feel like I should have just moved in for the week actually."

We both laughed and he took a seat on the couch with me. He pulled out his phone and played on that for awhile while I found something to watch on the T.V. I finally stop on a repeat of "Friends." No matter how many times you see an episode of this show, it never gets old. I love it. Justin didn't seem to be paying much attention. Why did he bother inviting me back, if he was just going to be on his phone? Oh god. I sound like a whiny, overly-attached girlfriend. I brushed the feeling off, and focused on the T.V.

**Justin's POV**

I was at a lose for words, I knew I didn't want Tommy to go back yet, but now what? I'm so tired, but I want to chill with him. He keeps glancing over at me, I'm not even doing anything on this stupid phone. I just am trying to seem occupied. Why do I feel like this around him?

He just makes me so ancy. I think twice before I do everything, and I don't know why. He makes me nervous. Maybe I can call or Skype Selena later and talk to her about this, it's just confusing to me. I'm Justin Bieber, I'm not like this around people.

**Tommy's POV**

It's been half an hour and he hasn't even acknowledged me. What gives? Maybe, he's waiting for me to talk.

"Are you on Twitter?"

"What? Oh, uhm, uh, yea. Looking through my mentions and stuff."

"I don't even know how to handle that. Ever since Jimmy Fallon my Twitter is crazy.. I don't know how you do it."

"You get used to how to work it, here, let me show you."

I slid closer to him. We were shoulder to shoulder and I handed him my phone and I looked over his shoulder while he played around on my Twitter. My hand was resting on the couch right next to his upper thigh and the other one was around, behind his back. I was trying to support myself so I didn't fall into him. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I wish I could have stayed there forever. I wasn't even listening to what he was saying to me, oh well. He did the same thing to me earlier. He smells so good. Oh God, he is practically teasing me right now. I'm so close to him, with his smell filling my nose and his warm breathe on my neck. There are so many things I wish I could do right now. Maybe he wanted me to be in this situation... Does he know I'm interested in him? Is he purposely having fun by teasing me? I need to leave, this is too much for me. I don't want to do something I'll regret.

All of a sudden my hand slips and I collapse into Justin. I try to catch myself and my hand lands on Justin's upper thigh and my head falls into his shoulder so that its on top of him. I am all up in his personal bubble. I decided to take the time to "accidentally" slide my hand up a little closer, I mean it can't get much worse.

Justin either didn't notice the intimate spot my hand was in, or didn't care because he just laughed at me for falling into him. He handed me my phone back and I quickly returned to my side of the couch and thanked him for the Twitter lesson. I saw him yawn, and decided this may be my way out, I need some time to think.

"You look tired, I am too. Maybe I should head home so you can get some rest?"

"You don't have to, you can always spend the night here again. I can loan you some clothes tomorrow."

He looked at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes, and there was no way I could say no. I groaned and hit him with the throw pillow on the couch.

"Well, when you look at me like that how can I say no?!"

I hop up and head to the room. When I reach the door, I turn to face Justin.

"Goodnight Justin, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight? It's only five O'clock!"

"I told you I was tired! You could use the sleep too! Goodnight."

I shut the door, locked it, and sunk into the bed and let my mind race.

**Justin's POV**

As soon as I heard the door lock click in Tommy's room I headed towards my own room and closed and locked the door. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. While it powered up, I threw on some comfier clothes. Some navy blue sweats and a plain white v-neck T-shirt. I hopped onto my bed and opened up Skype. I was lucky, Selena was logged on. I messaged her first, asking if she was free to Skype.

She quickly responded yes, and before I knew it I had an incoming video chat from her. I answered and Selena popped up on my screen. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a sweat shirt on, and some short shorts. She was "indian-style" on her couch with her laptop on her coffee table facing her. I waved.

"What's up Justin? I just left and you already miss me?" She giggled as she finished talking.

"I know, I know. I needed to talk to someone, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Serious face Selena... okay.. I'm ready. Talk."

"Uhm... I'm beginning to get confused."

I bit my lip and stared at the ground. Selena kept her gaze on me, waiting for me to continue. I couldn't find the words so I just continued looking down.

"Confused about what Justin? Where is this coming from?"

"Confused about myself.. it's just that-that..."

"What!? Tell me, I'm not going to judge you Justin, I love you."

"I know. I know. It's that, whenever I'm around Tommy, I feel...different?"

"Different? Different in what way?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm calling you! I just feel more cautious around him, like I always think twice before doing around him. I always feel ancy, and nervous."

Selena flashed a quick smile at me. Her smile quickly turned to a little smirk and she glanced downwards and began twiddling her thumbs while still smirking and began to talk.

"Do you feel like butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like you take shorter breathes?"

"Yes."

"Do you find yourself at a lose for words around him?"

"Yes! Do you know what it is!?"

She smiled and looked up at me.

"Justin, I think we both know what it is, you just don't know how to admit it."

"What? No, I don't know that's why I called you. What do you mean we both know?!"

"Justin, it was the way I first felt around you when we started hanging out."

I was lost, I stared blankly at the screen attempting to put together everything Selena was saying to try and figure out what she meant. What does she mean I know, I just don't know how to admit it. If I knew I wouldn't have had to call her. How did she first feel...

Suddenly I felt my face drop.

"I have a crush."

**Chapter 15:**

**Best I've Ever Had, Breakfast, Statue of Liberty**

"Justin? Justin? Are you okay? JUSTIN!"

"Wha- I'm sorry.. it's just.."

"I know, I get it.. but yea.. that's what I think. You have a crush."

"Selena, how do I have a crush? I'm not, not gay!"

"It doesn't mean you're gay, you may just have a crush on the idea of Tommy. His freedom and life. You may just crush on who he is, not him. Or, you have a crush on him. Either doesn't make you gay, maybe you're just bi-sexual?"

"No. Stop. We aren't discussing this. I'm not gay, or bi, or anything but straight, and that's that. Don't tell anyone what we talked about."

"Justin, I really don't think just brushing this aside is the best move. I think-"

"No. Selena, just stop."

"Okay, I'll drop this. I am coming out for your concert on Friday though, I'll move my schedule around. We aren't done discussing this."

"Fine."

I ended the Skype call and tossed my laptop off the bed with a load grunt. I have a crush on Tommy? That's not possible, I'm just confused. I'm Justin Bieber, I dated Selena Gomez. Girls all around the world want to get with me, I'm not gay. I guess, there must be guys all around the world that would want to get with me too. What am I thinking?! No, Justin. Calm down, you're just confused. The last time you spent this much time with someone was Selena, and you dated her. You're just confusing yourself. I just need some sleep.

I headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, all the usual. I threw on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and sunk into the bed. I closed my eyes and hoped to be taken over by sleep. I was too wishful. I tossed and turned for about five minutes. I couldn't let sleep find me. There was too much going through my mind. I took a few deep breathes and closed my eyes and fell into a half-sleep/half-awake state of mind. It was almost like daydreaming, laying down. I just let my mind wander, still conscious of everything around me, to an extent.

_The first thing that came to mind was Tommy. We were back at Planet Hollywood and were just finishing up and I was paying. _

"_Justin you don't have to pay for me."_

"_You'll find a way to pay me back"_

_I tossed in a wink at the end, and Tommy took his foot and rubbed it up the side of my leg. I chill was sent up my spine. I bit my lip and he was licking his lips looking at me, I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. W grabbed our things and made our way outside to the car waiting._

_As soon as we got in, Tommy rolled the divider between the driver and us, and slid next to me. He placed his hand on my crotch and started rubbing. He looked at me for approval and I once again, bit my lip and nodded. He slid off the seat and onto his knees in front of me. He pulled my pants down around my ankles, and started to rub me through my briefs. I stared down at him directing all of his attention at my unit. He looked up at me quickly and I could see the lust in his eyes. He smiled at me and then kept eye contact as his head went down, breaking it so he could focus on the new task at hand. _

_He took his teeth and took hold of the waistband of my briefs, and began to pull them off. I was so turned on, it wasn't natural. He got them over my knees and then stared at my hardened cock already wet with pre-cum. He looked up at me, and then took my cock in his mouth. My eyes widened and I let out a gasp._

I shot up in my bed and found myself lying there with a boner. What is wrong with me? I haven't had a sex dream in months, and now tonight of all nights I have one. I don't feel right jacking off knowing I have this because I was thinking of Tommy. Maybe, it will just go away...

**Tommy's POV**

I was startled when I heard what sounded like a loud grunt come from Justin's room. I was tempted to get up and go make sure he was alright, but I was dealing with my own situation at the moment as I looked down at my pulsing cock and my phone with pictures of Justin. It was so exciting jerking off to pictures and the thought of Justin while in his room. It was the danger and irony of the situation that was getting me off the most.

After Justin distracted me from jacking, because of his loud grunt, I got back to business and started stroking again. I didn't have any kind of lube, so I just spit on my hand and used that to make my hand glide gently up and down my shaft. I was so aroused, I had to bite on my shirt to prevent myself from moaning aloud and possible getting Justin's attention. I began stroking faster and faster. I arched my back and was thrusting myself into my hand, faster and harder. Faster, and faster. My breathes became short and quicker. I was so close and then finally I exploded. My cum shot up into the air and then came back down to land on my stomach. I collapsed back into the bed, covered in my own sweat and cum. I let out a long audible sigh of pleasure and relief. That was the best jerk I've ever had. I laid there another minute and then decided I would shower using the shower in the guest bathroom.

I carefully slipped off the bed, careful not to make a mess, and made my way to the bathroom. I started the shower, gave it a minute to warm up and then stepped inside. I let my mind shut down and focused on the sound of the running water and drifted of into a semi-conscience state of mind.

**Justin's POV**

I looked back down at my big problem, I didn't know what to do. I felt wrong jerking off considering how I got the boner, it didn't feel right. Why did thinking of Tommy, why did I think of Tommy doing that?! Snap out of Justin, it doesn't matter how you got it, just handle it.

I slid my sweatpants off, and pulled off my shirt and laid back down in my bed in just my briefs with my little soldier at full attention. I pulled my briefs down and it slapped back against my stomach once freed. I took my hand and started to gently stroke it. I already had leaked a little precum so I used that as lube. I focused on Selena, and Beyonce, and Rihanna. I thought about Caitlin, and just random fans I met on the tour. The longer and harder I thought about hot girls, the softer I became. I don't know what was wrong with me.

What the fuck!? I'm horny now, and I'm stroking my soft dick? C'mon, what is wrong with me tonight. I'll just watch some porn, my mind can't picture an image tonight. I open up the internet and go to porn site, and look through the categories for something that caught my attention. I scanned passed "MILFs", "POV", "Redheads".. I clicked on "Blondes"; nothing was arousing me. So I tried the "Teen" section, I saw one that caught my eye and hit play. I was getting into it, and then all of a sudden I went soft again once the girl started touching herself and the guy started filming just her.

I exited out of the window and continued scanning the categories, until I came across the "Gay" section. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to click it and I was overwhelmed with hot young guys in all different kids of compromising situations. Straight guys being paid to suck dick or get their dick sucked, young guys with and older guy, first timers, all kinds of videos and I looked down and saw I was standing at full attention again. I skimmed through all the videos and found a video of a kid that looked like Tommy and I hit play. It was a solo video, the kid was straight and was being paid to give a show to the camera. He was shy and embarrassed, but he slowly stripped down. I closed my eyes, laid back and pictured Tommy coming into my room while I laid there stroking my dick. He would put his lips around it just like in my dream. I began stoking harder and faster as visions of Tommy filled my mind. I pictured him stripping for me, I pictured him touching himself, then I pictured myself touching him. That's when I came so close to bursting. I arched my back and tightened my stomach muscles and came all over myself. I shot so far that some of it landed right on my face, my lips specifically, and I licked it off. I couldn't lick the rest of my body though, I'm not a dog, so I headed to the shower. I was careful not to make a mess and then once I made it to the bathroom and started the shower I waited a few minutes for it to heat up and then I stepped inside and let the water wash away all the mess. I was surprised at how good I felt though, at this moment, I thought I would feel guilty or shameful after thinking of Tommy while doing that, but I felt rejuvenated, reinvigorated, and alive. I finished my shower, threw my clothes back on and got back into bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up that morning with a smile still on my face. I don't know what last night had done to me, but I felt like a new person. I felt a spark inside me I had not felt in awhile, and it felt great. I was so excited to spend the day with Tommy and maybe see if he has had these kinds of thoughts too. I quickly got out of bed, fixed my hair so it wasn't standing up in a million different directions and headed out of my room to see if Tommy was awake yet. I took a look at the clock, 10:17am. I look around and didn't see Tommy anywhere, then I saw a piece of paper folded on the center of the coffee table. I go over and pick it up, open it, and see it's a note from Tommy

_Justin,_

_Good morning! Sorry I was so tired last night, thank you again for lunch, I owe you one... well more than one after everything you've done for me this week! I woke up early and didn't want to wake you. I'm out for a walk and then I'm going to grab some breakfast. I'll text you when I'm near the hotel again, maybe you can meet me for some breakfast :) MY TREAT, if you try to pay I will NOT spend anymore time with you! Talk to you soon, hope you slept well :)_

_Tommy! :)_

Just as I finished reading over the letter I heard my phone start going off. I ran into the bedroom and grabbed it just in time to answer the call.

"Hello?" I exclaimed out of breath from panicking while searching for the phone.

"Good morning, did you get my note?" He was giggling at my panting on the phone.

"Yes, I just finished reading it. Are you heading back towards the hotel early bird?" I could picture his stupid and cute smirk as I poked fun at him.

"Yes. sleepy head, I'm about ten minutes away! Meet me in the hotel lobby in ten?"

"Of course. I'll be down there! I'll leave my wallet in the room too!"

"Good choice!" He started giggling on the other end and then hung up.

I was seeing everything in a new light today. Tommy simply makes me feel giddy, I know I told Selena that me having a crush on him is ridiculous and to just forget about it, but I can't. She was right, I need to address it, and I will. After the concert, I'll spend the night with Tommy and tell him everything... maybe.

I realized I didn't have much time to get ready so I ran into the bathroom and took a speed shower, then threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie. I took a minute to fix my hair in the mirror, I've done it so many times now that it comes natural to me and I can do it quickly and with my eyes closed. I gave myself one last look over and decided I was looking good enough to step out. I grabbed my phone and wallet, then thought a second and tossed my wallet back down. I rushed out the door and got into the elevator. I sent a text to Tommy

**To: Tommyy**

_On my way down! _

I put my phone back in my pocket and the elevator doors opened to reveal Tommy standing right there waiting for me.

"C'mon, I'm starving! I've been waiting for you to wake up to grab breakfast!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hotel restaurant. He released my arm and walked up to the hostess podium, and told them that we needed a table for two. The hostess nodded and escorted us to a table. She handed us each a menu and then returned back to her podium. Tommy instantly began reading the menu and licking his lips, he really must have been starving. I skimmed the menu, but I kept sneaking a peek at him. I felt like a kid with their first crush again and it felt great!

The waitress came by and took our drink order, we both ordered a coffee, I also ordered an orange juice and Tommy got a diet coke as well. I asked if we could place out food order too, because I could see how hungry Tommy was. He ordered a meat lover's omelet with white toast. I ordered a ham and cheese omelet with a bagel instead of toast. She wrote it all down and scampered off to grab out drinks.

In that instant it was as if all the swag, and smoothness inside of me drained out as I looked up and stared right into Tommy's eyes. I don't know why, but I was speechless and awkward. A feeling I wasn't used to. So I just pulled my phone out and looked down and avoided eye contact, I heard Tommy let out a sigh, I was fairly certain it was in his disappointment of me ignoring him. I felt like shit. Luckily, the waitress came back with our drinks so that distracted his attention, for a little a least.

**Tommy's POV**

For someone that keeps inviting me to hang out, he sure checks his phone a lot. He seems too quiet today, he hasn't cracked too many jokes yet. He's probably just tired; I feel great. After my shower last night I slept like a baby, probably the best night's sleep I've had in awhile. I feel like I sleep best when I'm at Justin's hotel... weird I know.. but true. I don't care if he's quiet, I just need food. Maybe he's upset I made him meet me for breakfast, he didn't have to come... I just thought he would like it if I asked. I'm used to eating alone, so I would have been fine either way. I guess I'm basically eating alone again today.

Unless...

I whip my phone out of my pocket and start writing a text.

**To: Goober :P**

I stop writing the message, I was sick of "Goober," I go to edit his contact info and change his name to simply "Justin!"

Much better.

**To: Justin!**

_You know, I talk when I have a meal with someone, you should try it some time, it's actually a ton of fun! ;)_

I give it a minute to send, and for him to receive it. I see him get a confused look on his face, probably because he saw that he had a new text from me. Aww, he's blushing. He's staring down at what I assume is my text blushing and biting his bottom lip in a nervous manner. He begins to smirk and starts typing... this should be interesting.

**From: Justin**

_People talk when they hang out together?! I had NO IDEA! :P _

I smile while reading his text, and then look up and our eyes meet. He begins to blush again, and I feel as if he can see all of my insecurities hidden deep within me. I quickly break eye contact and look down in a shy and bashful manner. I hear him giggle a little, it was a cute subtle giggle, unlike anything I've heard before. It was adorable, if I'm being honest. I look up at him again, and stare into his eyes. There is something different about him, he seems happier, if thats possible.

Before I can study him too much, the waitress returns with out food. It looked beautiful, it was probably nothing special but any food looks beautiful when you are as starving I am. I'm fairly certain that a half-eaten week old pizza would look beautiful right about now. Justin's eyes get wide when the food arrives too, and we break the stare we were in before and begin to dig in. We both downed out food fairly quickly, I finished before Justin, which impressed me, that boy is a fast and heavy eater. I'm shocked he is so skinny, not that I'm complaining about his body. I love his body. I LOVE his body. Justin finishes eating a couple minutes after me and I ask for the check. The waitress brings it over and I hand her my debit card. I'm startled though, when Justin clears his throat to talk.

"Thank you for breakfast"

"You're welcome, it was my turn to treat you for once!"

"You didn't have to, I know you're on a budget."

"Justin, I can splurge once in awhile, and you're worth me splurging... even if you ignore me when we're together"

I stuck my tongue out at the end of that and he laughed and apologized for always ignoring me. The waitress came back with my card and I signed the slip and Justin and I got up and headed back towards the hotel room to figure out what we were going to do today. When we got to his floor, I gestured for him to go first, seeing as he has the key to the room. He unlocked the door and we headed towards the couch. I didn't take my shoes off, because I assumed we would be heading back out very soon. He took his phone out, and stared intently at it for a couple minutes. Then put it away and looked towards me.

"Okay, so I have an appearance on David Letterman today and it tapes at 5:30pm, I have to be there around 5pm. I'm not doing anything special so I just need to get a mic and other random little things. Other then that I am all yours, I mean, uh, if you want me? Ummm... I'm sorry that sounds wrong..."

I started laughing at his poor choice of words and finally cut him off before he could dig himself a bigger hole.

"I like the way it sounds! Justin Bieber is all mine, I like the ring it has."

I threw in a wink at the end. He began blushing and giggling again and looking down towards the floor and swaying slightly. What was up with him, he was...giddy. I liked it, it was attractive on him. I could stare at him all day. That would be awkward though so we need to come up with a plan.

"We need to come up with a plan! What do you want to do today?"

"I know this sounds stupid, but, I've always wanted to go to the Statue of Liberty. I know it's "touristy" but..."

"That sounds great! I've always wanted to go, but never had someone to go with me! This is perfect!"

"It is? I mean, good!"

"Let's go! I have to walk off this omelet!"

He laughed and we headed out the door and into the elevator. I leaned against the back wall and Justin leaned next to me. He was shoulder to shoulder with me. It felt as if he was getting closer too, as if he was falling into me. All of a sudden, I felt our finger tips touch and my stomach dropped and filled with butterflies. I quickly pulled away and leaned against the side wall until the doors opened. I then quickly walked out and proceeded towards the street.

I got outside and Justin said he had to call to get a car to come and pick us up. He promised it would be just a few minutes. I took his phone and started walking.

"Not today, today we walk. You're with me, normal people don't call for a car. Let's go."

He laughed and stared at me for a minute as I continued walking.

"Oh! You weren't kidding!? Wait for me!"

He chased after me and caught up and bumped his shoulder into me and then stayed close. The smell of his cologne exhilarated my nostrils and made me melt inside. I melted on the inside, but what I didn't realize was that I melted into him as well. I came back to my senses and realized I was leaning against Justin and holding onto his arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that, I don't really know, I honestly don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, it caught me off guard that's all."

He shot me a smile we continued walking for a little until I realized how far a walk this was and told him we needed a cab, the subway, or his car. He laughed at me and mocked that I shot down his car to walk and was now chickening out, I ignored him. He told me we should just take a cab, it would be easier then calling a car. I eagerly smiled and moved to the side of the sidewalk to hail a cab. I shot my hand up into the air and within a minute a cab was pulling over and Justin and I got in. I told the cabbie where we were headed and he began to drive. Justin was sitting unusually close to me, just like in the elevator he felt as if he was getting closer. I was beginning to be thoroughly confused by his actions, but I didn't want to assume anything and look like an idiot or get the wrong idea. Once again, just like in the elevator his fingertips grazed against my fingertips and I had that feeling all over again, there was no where to go this time though.

His finger lightly brushed over my finger tips once, then twice, the a third time. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he messing with me? Every bone in my body wanted to grab his hand, but my brain kept yelling "NO TOMMY! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" So I sat there while he teased me. Constantly questioning if he was doing this on purpose, or if he was unaware. I was slowly dying inside while resisting the urge to hold his hand.

**Justin's POV**

I don't think I can be any more obvious. I guess he's not interested, I just look like an idiot. I've been hinting at him all day that I'm flirting. Every time I think he's going to flirt back he runs away or looks away. It's frustrating, I can't tell if I'm wasting my time. I want so badly to grab his hand instead of waiting for him to grab mine. I'm just afraid that if I do he's going to react in a negative way and start yelling and reject me. Then tell the world I'm gay.

Am I gay? Or was Selena right, just bi? I have to be bi, I dated Selena... but I thought I was happy then, now just imagining myself with Tommy I'm happier then I ever was dating her. This is a new feeling. I don't even want to think about this, all I know right now is I want Tommy to hold my damn hand!

**Tommy's POV**

The cab pulled up next to the dock to board the ferry to take us over to the Statue of Liberty. Justin paid for the fare and we got out and headed to the ferry. We bought our passes for the boat and statue and then boarded. The boat left about five minutes later. On the way over a few girls noticed Justin and asked for pictures and autographs, he happily obliged. It wasn't too long of a boat ride and before I knew it we were walking off the boat and onto Ellis Island.

I'm a major museum junkie, so I dragged Justin to the museum focused on the immigrants passing through Ellis Island before we went to visit Lady Liberty. I was so excited that as I dragged Justin through the museum he had a smile and looked as if he was enjoying himself as we saw the images of all the immigrants arriving at the island and read all about the history of the island. I don't know if he was pretending to please me or if he was actually interested, all I knew is I was having a great time. After about forty-five minutes in the museum I finally decided it was time to move on. We headed over to the Statue of Liberty.

I think my favorite part of doing simple things like walking around Central Park and visiting the Statue of Liberty with Justin is how excited he is do be able to do things so simple. He works too hard, and doesn't give himself much time to have fun and just relax and enjoy the cities he is visiting. If there is anything I can take away from this amazing week, it is that I may have helped Justin relax and have a good time, and he is smiling so much this week because of me.

There wasn't much to see inside in the statue of Liberty, it was just a long walk to the top. The view was stunning though. Looking out over the water, and seeing the city skyline. It took my breathe away. It was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen, I could feel a single tear fall down my cheek. Justin looked at me and wiped away my tear and grabbed my hand and held it tight as we took in the view together. It was the perfect moment.

**Justin's POV**

Yes, finally!

**Chapter 16:**

**Lunch Breakdown, Selena's POV, David Letterman**

**Tommy's POV**

We stayed atop the Statue of Liberty of a few more minutes, taking in all the sights until I broke the hold and told Justin it was about time to start heading back. It was a little after 1pm, and I was about ready to grab something for lunch and then Justin has to start getting ready for his taping of David Letterman. He agreed and we made our ways back down to the ferry. Justin took a few more photos and signed a couple more autographs on the way back to shore. Then he had called a car when we first got on the ferry so it was waiting for us when we arrived. We hopped in and the driver asked where we were headed. Justin looked at me with a look of confusion and I told him...

"Burger Heaven on the upper east side, just bring us to 53rd street and Lexington and we can walk from there! Thanks!"

"Of course."

With that the car was moving and we were on our way to lunch. I looked over to Justin staring at me with a blank look.

"What?"

"You just picked that place so quickly and unexpectedly."

I laughed and then responded.

"They make a wicked good burger and they also have good french fries, chicken tenders, and a bunch of other beyond delicious food!"

"Then that sounds great!"

He eased back into his seat and we made idle small talk as the car made its way through the streets towards Burger Heaven. Neither of us really addressing what to make of what happened on top of the Statue of Liberty. The shit chat passed the time and before I knew it we were on 53rd and Lexington. I looked around to get my bearings and we headed up toward Fifth ave, the restaurant. I could tell he skeptical. We walked in and I led him towards the upstairs dining room which was usually, today it was so dead that they had the upstairs closed, they made a special exception for Justin though. We had a whole floor to ourselves, talk about private.

We both ordered a diet coke and the waiter went to get those while Justin looked over the menu. He read through the whole thing then looked up at me with a face of indecision.

"I can't choose! You pick for me!"

"I have to order your food now, I suppose I could handle that. Just don't get used to it, you're a big boy Justin." I began laughing at Justin's reddening face.

"Oh, shut up."

He of course managed to throw in the last word amidst his embarrassment and laughter. The waiter came back with the drinks and I ordered two Burger Heaven Burgers, med well, add bacon, and well done french fries. If I have to order his food, he's eating my favorite thing here. Justin started to laugh at how specific I was.

"What? I know what I like..."

Justin bit his lip and looked down towards the table again. I've had enough of this sudden bashfulness, something was wrong.

"Okay, seriously, what is wrong Justin? You're acting so strange today."

He continued to look down at the table.

"Justin? You can tell me, we're friends, you can trust me."

"Just, don't worry about it. I've just got a lot on my mind."

I sighed. I wanted him to trust me enough to tell me, but I didn't want to pressure him. So I decided to drop it.

"Fine, just know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here. Wether it be physically, virtually, or on the phone. I'll always be available to you."

I don't know what it was I said, or something else, but Justin started breaking down into tears. He quickly stood up and ran off to the bathroom. I wanted to follow him, but my better judgement kept telling my emotions he needed space. So I sat there sipping my diet coke while he was crying in the bathroom.

Finally, after about five minutes he still hadn't come back. I told the waiter we need a few minutes and he said he would put a hold on the food for another minute. I thanked him and headed towards the bathroom. It as a single uni-sex bathroom, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I could hear him trying to compose himself behind the door. His deep breathes resounded throughout my heart as it broke seeing and hearing him in pain.

"Justin, let me in."

"Just give me a minute."

"No, you've had five minutes. Let me in."

"Fine."

He groaned and then I heard the lock of the door click, and I walked in and saw Justin curled up against a wall sitting on the floor. His knees pulled into his chest and his eyes all puffy. It was a sight that practically tore my heart out. I crossed towards him and slid down next to him and pulled my knees into me to sit just like him. I didn't say anything, I just sat there. Waiting for him to talk, after a couple minutes he started.

"I can't go back out there. What if someone saw, what if the waitstaff is all laughing now!?"

"Justin we're alone up here, nobody saw."

"I know, it's just... I've never just broken down like that in public."

"Justin, it's nothing to be embarrassed of. It shows you're human, I was starting to think you were a robot because you were so perfect, now I know. You're either a highly developed robot that shows emotion or a human. I'm not sure which one yet though."

I got him to laugh and smile a little and I took this time to stand up and help him up.

"Now c'mon. Our food is ready, let's eat."

"Robots don't need to eat."

"Shut up and come."

We both laughed as we made our way out of the bathroom and back to our table. An instant after we sat down the waiter appeared with out food. We thanked him and began to dig in. We ate in silence, I was happy he was happy out of the bathroom and had no intention of saying something that sent him back in there. He seemed to be easing up, thank God for the burger. He was inhaling it, which was both gross and sexy... I can't really explain it. After about twenty minutes we had both finished and practically licked our plates clean. I check the time its about 2:30pm. We decided to head back to the hotel and then just hang around until Justin had to go to David Letterman.

Justin paid the check, I didn't even bother trying this time. I knew it was pointless, he would always win, and i didn't care to see what happened if he didn't win. After he paid, we headed outside where there was a car waiting to take us back to the hotel. Once we got in, I turned to Justin.

"Do you want to drop me off at my dorm, in case you want some more time alone. I won't be offended."

"Actually, that would be good. I think I just need to get some sleep, so I'll drop you off. Can you meet me at David Letterman though for 5pm? Please."

"Yes, of course. You get some rest and I'll meet you there."

"Yes! Thank you! I'll make sure to get your name on the backstage list!"

"Sounds good!"

Justin told the driver to head to my dorm and gave him the address and within a few minutes we were pulling up outside of my dorm building. I looked at Justin and I wanted to hug him goodbye, but I was afraid. So, I... I.. I high-fived him. Then quickly got out of the car and headed inside the building. I scanned my ID badge and then headed up in the express elevator towards my room. What did I just do? A high-five?!

**Justin's POV**

A high five? Thats what just happened? Not what I expected. Maybe he isn't into me, I just was pretty sure he was after today. I mean he may not have picked up on my advances at first, but then there was the Statue of Liberty. It was perfect, I was certain after that he was interested! Then the way he consoled me back at the restaurant, it just doesn't add up. Why is he acting so safe, I want him to be open with me. I just need to sleep, I haven't cried that hard in awhile. I forgot how tired you feel after crying. I'm gunna just pass out as soon as I hit the bed, I'll set an alarm on my phone now to make sure I won't oversleep.

**Selena's POV**

I am so relieved to be home, I just want to grab a coffee and relax for a little. I've been running around all day trying to finish so many small little things so I can fly out to New York tomorrow for Justin's concert. i wasn't planning on this so I have so many loose ends to tie up today so I can safely go to New York tomorrow. I open up my laptop and log on and then head to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee while the computer started up.

While in the kitchen I hear my computer start ringing, It's an incoming Skype call. I leave my coffee on the counter and run to the laptop. I see Tommy's name on my computer. I accept the call, and sure enough Tommy's face appears.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise! Can you give me like one minute to finish making my coffee then I'll be right back!?"

"Sure! Take your time!"

"Thanks! Be back in a flash!"

I run back into the kitchen and finish mixing in the cream and sugar and head back to my laptop and get nice and comfy on the couch in front of my laptop.

"Alright! Whats up!?"

"Uhm.. I-I... umm.."

"Oh.. what happened?"

"I don't know. Thats why I'm so confused."

Oh dear, what did Justin do. I hope he didn't freak out on Tommy for making him have a crush on him. That something stupid Justin would do. I swear sometimes that boy that doesn't think. I love Tommy and if he hurt him I'll kill that twerp.

"Okay... can you try to explain? You obviously called me for a reason"

I let out a small nervous giggle in an attempt to make him relax and tell me. I watch as Tommy takes in a deep breathe and look down for a minute mouthing something to himself. I study his face and see a tear drop down his cheek.

"Tommy, what happened?!"

"I don't know. You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Selena. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay, uhmm.. I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning..."

"So, uhm, there's something you don't know about me... I am bi..."

Oh my goodness. Stay calm Selena... First Justin admits he has a crush on Tommy and that he might be bi... now Tommy tells me he is bi!? All the pieces are falling together, if only they knew! Ugh, this sucks. I'm right in the middle of this and I don't wanna step on any toes by saying something I shouldn't. Ugh..

"...I didn't want to tell you and Justin because I was afraid of how you two would react, Justin especially. I mean, I've always crushed on Justin, even before I met him. I mean, c'mon, how can you not?! Then when we started hanging out, I felt my feelings towards him growing more and more, but I've been hurt so many times Selena, and I didn't want to get my hopes up only to get let down and hurt again in the end. So I've been so reserved around Justin. Especially lately, I don't know what happened but he's a different person in a way. I keep thinking he's flirting with me, but my brain tells me I'm misreading his actions because that's always been the case in the past! Then I had a lapse and I let go of all my fears and embraced the moment on top of the statue of liberty earlier today. Justin and I had been hanging out all morning and I dragged him through the museum on Ellis Island with me and he was still acting weird, and then while we were alone on top of the statue looking at the city skyline, he grabbed my hand. I don't know if it was an accident, but I didn't pull away and we stood there for a few minutes holding hands looking at the sight in front of us. Selena it was perfect, and amazing, and I melted inside! Then I got nervous and pulled away and it looked like Justin may have been upset I pulled away. Then when we headed to lunch I was waiting for him to bring it up but he didn't! Then while we were waiting for our food at the restaurant, I asked him what was wrong hoping it would eventually lead to us talking about the statue of liberty.. Selena he started crying and ran into the bathroom and wouldn't come out. I had to go in there and talk him out. I'm worried, and confused... Wow.. I'm sorry... that was like verbal diarrhea... once I started I just couldn't seem to stop..."

I let out a small giggle then tried to comprehend everything Tommy just spouted at me. Justin clearly decided to act on it despite what he told me. Everything would have worked out find too, if Tommy wasn't filled with doubt and worry. I feel like a shrink, Jesus, I didn't sign up for this. Ugh, here goes nothing.

"Uhm, wow... okay. I can see why you feel that way. So do you want my opinion?"

"Yes. Be brutally honest."

"Okay, uhm, I think you need to take a step back and deal with you right now instead of focusing on Justin. You both clearly have a lot going on internally and need to deal with you before you can help the other one out. You worry about you for now. You cannot begin to understand someone else, if you cannot even understand you. Sorry if that sounds rude or anything.."

"Uhm.. wow. No that's not rude, thank you for being honest. I need help figuring myself out though. I don't know how I feel. I don't know how I'm allowed to feel."

"Tommy, you are allowed to feel however you want to feel. If somebody judges you or sees you differently for who you like then fuck them. Be you! How can you expect Justin or anybody else to be true to themselves and trust you if you can't? So how do you feel?"

"I like Justin. I feel so special when I'm with him, but I don't want to ruin our friendship because I don't want to lose him from my life."

"Stop being so afraid! I know Justin well, he's not one to let something like that come close to ruining a friendship. He doesn't have many friends, and I know he really likes you. He's been so happy this week! Tommy I say throw out some feelers, live a little. Flirt, subtly... see if he bites!"

"I'm so nervous though! What if he does and I still don't notice!"

That wouldn't surprise me since it sounds like Justin was flirting all day and Tommy still didn't catch on. Ugh, I just wish I could slap some sense into these two. Now, Selena, think... Whats the best way to handle this...

"I've got it! I'm coming back out to the city tomorrow for Justin's concert! When we all hang out after, you make sure to flirt and I'll watch. I know how he flirts and I'll let you know! Does that sounds alright?"

"Yes! Thank you so so so so so so SO much! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Oh shush, that doesn't mean hold off on the flirting until then. Start practicing subtly flirting now. Feel free to text me!"

"Okay! Thank you again!"

"No problem, Tommy! Just do me a favor, get out of your head. Stop thinking so much and just listen to your heart and impulses. Thats what Justin does."

"Okay, I'll try! I'll see you tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

"See you then!"

I waved goodbye and ended the call. Tommy's face disappeared from my desktop and I got up and headed to get rid of my now empty coffee cup. I rinse out the cup and put it in the dishwasher and head over to the kitchen table to get my phone which I left there along with my keys when I walked in the door. I see I have a missed call and text from Justin.

**From: Justin;)**

_Call me:)_

It never ends. I guarantee he's going to tell me basically everything Tommy just told me and I have to pretend like I haven't heard any of it before. Oh goodness, maybe I should make another coffee, or something stronger. If only. I let out a long sigh and dial Justin's number and collapse on the couch and get comfortable because I already know how this is going to go.

**Justin's POV**

I have been laying here for what feels like forever! Why isn't Selena answering me?! Ugh. I need her right now, I don't know if I can face Tommy again without talking to her. She's the reason I'm in this situation right now! The least she can do is call me back! I get up and head to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge and literally as soon as I stand up and leave my phone's side it starts to ring. I lunge back towards the couch and answer the call.

"Hello!"

"Wow, you sound really excited..."

"Shut up! Thanks for calling me back!"

"What am I here for, what's up?"

"I think I messed it up with Tommy."

"Justin's it's been less then 24 hours since you decided you had a crush on him. What did you do that quickly?!"

"I flirted... and failed."

"What do you mean by 'failed'?"

"I mean I flirted and Tommy didn't do anything back!"

"Nothing?! Are you sure... there wasn't one time where he responded to your flirting?"

"Nothing. I couldn't believe it I was- Wait! There was on top of the Statue of Liberty! I grabbed his hand while we were alone and he grabbed back and didn't let go, well not at first at least. After a few minutes he pulled away. I don't even know what to think about that though!"

"Are you sure he knew you were flirting? Maybe he just thought you were being stupid... I mean you do act stupid a lot..."

"Gee thanks. I mean, I think he knew I was flirting.. he did ask me what was wrong while we were at lunch."

"And?"

"I broke into tears and ran away..."

"Wow, you you truly mister smooth today."

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated right now Sel! I'm freaking out, and I don't even know why! Why do I care so much!?"

"You have a crush, and its a new feeling for you, so you're anxious. It's natural. It'll all work out don't worry. Just don't lose hope! I'll be there tomorrow and we can talk more then, okay?"

"Ugh. Okay. I'll see you then. Thanks for listening."

"No worries! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and headed over to the kitchen area to grab myself a drink. I grabbed a bottle of water and crossed back to the couch and plopped down and turned the television on and began to enter "veg" mode. I zoned out watching Jerry Springer and must have fallen asleep, because I was woken up by a knock on the door.

I groggily get up off the couch and head over to the door. I look through the peep hole and see Tommy standing there playing on his phone with one hand and knocking on the door loudly with the other. I undo the latched lock and undo he second door lock and let him in.

"I figured you fell asleep when you weren't answering anyone. Get ready you have to be at David Letterman in 20 minutes. Scooter sent me to retrieve you, I guess I'm now his bitch."

I started crack up and then noticed the time and ran into the bedroom to quickly fix myself upa nd get my things to head to the studio.

"I think "Scooter's bitch" can be your official job title!"

"Oh shut up Justin!"

I popped my head out the bedroom just in time to see him rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at me. I finished getting everything and we headed down to the lobby where a car was waiting for us outside. We both hopped in and the car sped off towards the studio.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I know you were supposed to just meet me there."

"No problem, are you feeling better. Don't want any tears on Letterman."

"Hahaha. Yes, I'm better now, I swear! I just need some alone time I think."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I called the studio and told them you were coming and they said you can have a seat in the front row of the audience to watch the show. Is that okay with you?"

"Thats sounds great! Are you just being interviewed or are you performing too?"

"I'm performing too. I'm singing As Long As You Love Me acoustically and Fall."

"Awesome! I'm excited!"

The car came to a halt in front of the Ed Sullivan Theater where the David Letterman show is taped. Tommy and I hopped out and were greeted by the constant flashing of cameras and screams of fans waiting to see me and paparazzi waiting to snap a picture. I felt bad I couldn't take time to greet the fans and sign autographs or take pictures but I was running super late and I hope the understood. Tommy must have seen my dilemma because he told me to go ahead and he stayed back. As I was being ushered into the studio I heard Tommy telling everyone that I was running late for the show and that I am very sorry, but will try to stop after the show if time permits! Then he took a few pictures with people. He looked as giddy as a kid on Christmas that my beleibers wanted a picture with him because he was associated with me. The door closed and he disappeared from my sightline as I was ushered into wardrobe to be dressed for the taping. After a few minutes I could hear Tommy's voice as security escorted him to me.

"Thank you for that Tommy"

"No worries! It was fun talking with them! I'm glad I could help!"

"They did seem to like you!"

"Who would have thought just being seen with you and they love me haha"

"They are pretty awesome fans. I love them."

"I know you do, thats why they are always there for you. No matter what!"

He shot me a smile and then began to head to the door.

"Hey. The taping started soon, so I'm going to go take my seat and I'll see you after! Break a leg!"

"Break a leg?"

"It's a theater thing. In theatre its bad luck to say 'good luck' so we say 'break a leg'."

"Oh! Okay! Thanks! I'll try to break both?"

"You'll catch on eventually!"

He started laughing and walked away to go take his seat. The show's stage manager popped her head in and told me I was on in ten minutes. David was just starting his opening speech. I thanked her and she was on her way. They put the finishing touches on me and I was escorted to side stage to await my entrance. Before I knew it I heard David Letterman announce my name and I heard "Beauty and a Beat" start playing and walked onto the set and was greeted by the lights and cameras and a standing crowd. My eyes instantly locked onto Tommy and I smiled and waved to everyone and then shook David's hand and took a seat.

"Justin! Thank you so much for joining us tonight! It's always a pleasure."

"Thank you! I love coming by whenever I have time and am in town!"

"We always love having you! So you are on tour right now?"

"Yes. My Believe Tour"

"How's it going so far?"

"So far so good? Haha, uhm It's been great so far. We are all having a blast! I love being on tour and giving back to my fans! This is my favorite part of being a singer. Touring. I love my beliebers and I would do anything for them."

"Beleibers are a very passionate group of people aren't they?"

"Yes. If they want something, they'll get it."

Dave and I both laugh a little as he speaks to the camera telling them we will hear more about my tour after the commercial. The stage manager yells clear and staff members start hustling to touch up makeup, wardrobe..etc. I lounge in the chair as Dave tells me we are going to talk about my favorite memory on the tour so far and then it will be time for me to perform. I agree and take a sip of the water next to me. I look over at Tommy who waves and gives me a smile and then the stage manager starts counting down from five to signal the cameras coming back.

"We're back with teen heartthrob Justin Bieber who is currently touring around the United States and Canada on his Believe Tour. Justin, has anything crazy happened on tour yet?"

"Hahaha you mean other then getting another tattoo and hamster? Hahaha I'm just up to my usual antics. My crew has learned to always be on alert for the prankster on the loose!"

"Prankster on the loose?"

"Yes, thats what I like to refer to myself as because I am the ultimate prankster."

"Oh. I see, have you 'pranked' anyone yet on tour?"

"Uhm, yes. A few weeks ago I walked into dance rehearsal in a sports bra and booty shorts just to mess with my dancers. I don't think we've all laughed so hard in awhile."

"Booty shorts?"

"Yes, booty shorts. I have to say... I didn't look half bad!"

I could feel myself turning red as Dave and the audience laughed at the image of me in a sports bra and booty shorts in their heads. I looked up to see Tommy's reaction to the story because I had never told him that. He was as red as I was and biting his lip. I think he liked the image.

"On that note. We are going to take another break. When we come back we'll here more from Justin and he will perform for us. After this."

The stage manager yelled clear once again and the staff sprang into action. This time Dave and I just talked. He asked me how my time in the city has been. I told him how great it was and how Tommy has been showing me a different side of New York. He remembered Tommy from when we appeared on the Jimmy Fallon show. I then told Dave that Tommy was here and pointed to him in the audience. Dave waves at Tommy who is now the color of a tomato due to me pointing him out. Everyone sitting near him is looking at him and talking about him. I feel bad now. Tommy smiles at me and mouthes the words, "I'm fine." No sooner does Tommy reassure me he's fine does the stage manager begin her countdown again.

"We're back with Justin Bieber talking about his current sold-out Believe tour! So Justin best memory about the tour so far?"

"Oh, uhm... wow... I don't know so much has happened it's hard to choose."

"There has to be something that stands out above the rest..."

"Hmm. Well, I got it! I think there has been so many great moments on this tour like being with my fans and crew and touring! My favorite memory so far and something I will never forget is meeting Tommy while touring here in New York City. He's become my best friend and I am so grateful to have met him. I know that sounds sappy."

"It's sweet. It's nice to see real friendships still exist. Let's bring him down actually. Tommy is here so come over Tommy."

The camera turns to Tommy and he is escorted by the stage manager, who hands him a handheld mic, to the chair next to me. He is glowing like Rudolph's nose and it's adorable as fuck. Dave shakes Tommy's hand and the two talk about how tommy and I met. After a few minutes of them talking Dave thanked Tommy for coming by and went to commercial. Once the stage manager yelled clear Dave thanked Tommy again and I was brought over to the microphone and performance area being set up center stage. It was time for me to sing. I watched Tommy walk back to his seat as my band warmed up. Dan came on stage with both of our stools and I took a seat and went through some quick vocal warmups with Dan. The performance goes by with flaws. The audience loved it and I gave Dan a big hug when we finish the two songs. David gives me one last hand shake and encourages everyone to go out and buy my newest CD. The show comes to a close and I head back to my dressing room joined shortly after by Tommy. He comes in and shuts the door and looks deep into my eyes.

"I think we should talk."

**Chapter 17:**

**The 'Talk', Surprise Guest, Goodnight, Perfect Day**

"Okay? What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here. Tonight. Do you mind if we stay in and order room service?"

"That sounds good! I'm still kind of tired."

"Okay! I'll be waiting in the car. Don't be long!"

He gave me a quick smile and quickly disappeared out the door. What did he want to talk about? Was it something I said on the show? Brush it off Justin. You'll find out soon enough. I collected al my things, and left the dressing room to head towards the car. As soon as I opened the door my security surrounded me because fans ambushed the door. I waved and stopped to sign a few things and take some pictures since Tommy promised them I would. All I could think about though was this talk. I could see Tommy sitting in the car. He had his window rolled down and was talking to the fans near the car. After about ten minutes my security ushered me away and into the car. I waved goodbye and shut the door and the car pulled away with them all chasing behind. Tommy's eyes were glued to his phone. I decided I might as well do the same and took my phone out and messed around on Twitter and posted an instagram picture. The anticipation of what was to come made this the longest car ride ever.

**Tommy's POV**

What did I get myself into? Impulse took me over and I just couldn't be stopped. I mean yes what Justin said got to me, but what if I address it he gets weirded out. How am I going to say it? This is a mistake... maybe if I don't bring it up he'll forget it. He doesn't have the best attention span anyways... Where's Selena when I need her!?

The car came to a stop and I looked out the window to see the hotel swarmed by fans, as usual. I've only had to deal with this for the week and I'm already sick of it. I don't now how he deals with this everywhere he goes. He always manages to have a smile, and patience. He got out of the car first and my ears were deafened by the screams of all the girls and the occasional boy. Once they were all distracted by Justin I quickly got out of the car and headed into the hotel. I took a seat in one of the chairs in the lobby and took my phone out and dialed Selena's number. I wanted to see if she thought this was a good idea. The call went straight to voicemail. That's weird, why is her phone off? She's probably sick of dealing with my bullshit already. Guess I'm on my own. The screams grew louder as Justin opened the door to get into the hotel. I shot a smile at him and we both headed towards the elevator. When the elevator doors opened and we turned to head towards the door to Justin's room, we were caught off guard by the sight of someone sitting on the floor playing on their phone leaning against Justin's door. We both looked at each other in confusion. As we proceeded towards the door, we were happily surprised to see and exhausted Selena lounging against his door.

"Selena!"

I shouted out her name and ran over to hug her, I honestly was so happy she was here. Her face lit up at the sight of us and she stood up to hug me back. I lifted her up and spun her around. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then went over to greet Justin with a hug and kiss on the cheek as well. Justin looked very relieved to see her as well. He was clearly nervous for this talk, maybe this will be an excuse to put it off now.

Justin unlocked the door to his room and the three of us proceeded inside and headed to the couch and armchair. Justin took the armchair and Selena and I made ourselves comfortable. I took the clicker from the table and turned the television on. It was about 6:30pm so we decided it was time for dinner. Justin grabbed the room service menu and we all tried to figure out what we wanted to eat. After a few minutes Justin decided on Spaghetti, Selena chose a Chicken Caesar Salad, and I chose a Chicken Caesar Salad as well, I was craving lettuce... strange I know. At times I feel I'm part rabbit...

Justin called in the order and Selena started to tell us about her trip back to the city.

"I know I'm not supposed to be back here until tomorrow, but I got all of my stuff together earlier then planned, and caught the first flight out of LA to spend some time with my two favorite guys."

She gave me a look, I feel like our earlier conversation may have prompted this earlier then planned trip. She also shot Justin a look, maybe I'm not the only reason for the sudden change of plans. I feel bad using her as my therapist, in a way. I snuggled up closer to her and attempted to show her my appreciation. She pulled me in closer and snuggled back. She is like the older sister I never had, I love this girl. She gave me a kiss on the top of the forehead and continued telling us about her flight.

I didn't really realize how tired I was as I started to doze off as she continued her story. I was suddenly awakened again by the doorbell, the food was here. I stretched my arms as Justin got up to go answer the door and get the food. He signed for the cart, and then wheeled it over to the area we were sitting then excused himself to put on something more comfortable. I seconded that idea and yelled after Justin to see if he had a spare pair of sweats. He yelled to come to the room. I got off the couch and crossed to his room and found him digging around in his suitcase. Even though he was in the city for a week, he decided not to unpack and has just been living out of his suitcase for the week. He took a pair for himself out, then a second pair. He tossed me the second pair and proceeded to strip. I stood there, staring like an idiot. I don't know what came over me, but as he pulled his shirt off over his head I was mesmerized by his physique. After he took his shirt off, he took his pants off and stood there for a minute in just his underwear looking for a t-shirt to wear. Then he looked up at me, standing there, frozen, just staring at his nearly naked body. I know he saw me, but he pretended not to, probably to save me from the awkward confrontation. If I wasn't mistaken I think I saw a small smile grow on his face as he put his focus back towards his search for a t-shirt. I quickly turned around in embarrassment and proceeded to put the sweatpants on. I had taken my pants off and pulled the sweat pants on when I realized I needed a t-shirt as well. I turned around to ask Justin and was caught off guard to see him staring at me now. As I walked to him in only my sweatpants. I mumbled under my breath, as my face was beat red;

"Do you have a t-shirt I could borrow too... please."

"I don't know, I think you should stay like that..."

"Huh?"

Justin's face was turning red. I think he was trying to hit on me... what was happening? He quickly threw a t-shirt at me and quickly finished pulling his shirt on and walked out to rejoin Selena who must have been wondering what was taking so long. It was at that moment that it all began to make sense. Justin's strange attitude all day, his weird behavior... Justin had been trying to flirt with me all day and I'd been to oblivious to notice it. This meant, he liked me... This changes everything.

**Justin's POV**

Where did that come from? I don't know I think you should stay like that?! Jeez Justin just tell the boy you want him naked. Well, at least if my subtle flirting wasn't picked up on, I'm pretty sure he got the hint now. Though, I didn't stay long enough to find out. The second they came out my mouth I felt my face begin to instantly become red, so I evacuated ASAP. Selena couldn't help but giggle when I ran into the room like a little baby, with my cherry red face.

"What happened"

I could see the difficulty she was having keeping a straight face, she was attempting, and failing, to cover her laughter. I plopped down next to her and buried my head into her shoulder.

"Well, I'm 99% sure if Tommy didn't already know I was flirting, he does now."

"What do you mean? What did you do Justin?!"

"He came over to me in just the sweatpants I gave him, and said he needs a shirt too, and I told him I think he should just stay that way..."

Selena's face instantly lit up and she broke down laughing.

"Stop! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is Justin! Oh my God, that's so funny! Mr. Smooth, hahaha"

I tried covering her mouth to make her stop laughing, since my face was beginning to turn red all over again. It didn't work though because she licked my hands and I pulled away. We continued wrestling in a way on the cough while I tried to get her to stop laughing. I was so invested in silencing her laughter I didn't even notice Tommy come back into the room and take a seat in the arm chair. Who knows how long he had been there, he was just sitting with his feet tucked under him and too the side playing around on his phone. He was so focused on whatever he was doing on there. His eyes were glued to the screen and he was biting the left side of his bottom lip. Selena took my distraction to claim her victory from our battle. She pushed me off of her and off the couch, and then shoved me towards Tommy whilst still giggling. I was caught off guard by the second push and was sent flying right into Tommy and landed right on top of him.

"Well, hello there."

He had a small little smirk on his face as he looked me into the eyes, I couldn't help but lick my lips and smile.

"Oh, hi..."

I sat the for a minute longer, collapsed against Tommy. Feeling his heart racing and watching him stare into me. I stared right back, and became lost in his eyes. I was in a trance, so, it took me a minute or two to realize he was gradually moving his hand up to my leg as I was straddling him. I realized when he was at my upper thigh. He was biting his whole bottom lip now. I just wanted to kiss him, but the moment was ruined by Selena.

"Get a room! hahaha"

I quickly jumped off Tommy and sat down next to Selena once again. There was a moment of awkward silence, which I blames Selena for. She must have been trying to redeem herself for embarrassing me, yet again, and finally broke the silence.

"So! Let's pop in a movie!

Tommy chimed in! Eager to break the awkward silence.

"Yes!"

I grabbed the remote and went to the movies section on the hotel's television.

"What kind of movie? They're broken up by genres"

I looked to Tommy and Selena for an answer. Tommy looked right back at me.

"Something Romantic, I'm in the mood for a good love story."

I could feel my face begin to redden again, jeez I was like a little girl with a crush. I quickly turned my attention back to the television and selected the romance genre. I began scrolling and hoped one of them would should out when they saw a movie they liked. Finally Tommy shouted out stop.

"The Titanic, my favorite. Forbidden love."

I looked to Selena for her approval, yet at this point I could care less if she approved. I was playing this. She smiled at me and shook he head in approval. I selected play, and then relaxed back into the couch. Not even ten minutes into the movie I saw my phone light up.

**From: Selena:)**

_I'm going to go to the bathroom and ask you to pause the movie. While I'm gone, I want you to show Tommy something on your phone so he has to come sit on the couch, I'll sit in the armchair when I come back. You're welcome ;)_

I looked up from my phone and quickly stuck my tongue out at her and then quickly tried to find something on my phone I could use to lure Tommy to the couch. I decided I would show him one of my backstage videos I had made from one of my concerts earlier in the tour. A few minutes later Selena asked me to pause the movie so she could run to the bathroom. She shot a quick smile at me the pranced off the bathroom. Tommy say there playing on his phone looking up at me every now and then. Finally I made my move.

"Hey, come here. I wanna show you this video I made while on tour while we wait for Sel to get back"

"Okay."

He got up off the chair and plopped down not where Selena used to be, but in the small gap between me and the end of the couch, so that we were touching and very close. I scooted over a little then leaned on him to show him the video. I hit play and made sure my feet stretched out enough so it would make sense for Selena to sit in the armchair. About a minute into the video, Selena came back out and smiled at me and mouth the words "how cute" and then proceeded towards the armchair.

"Oh! I'm sorry Selena you can have to couch back!"

"No it's fine! Stay there you look comfy."

Tommy's face for the first time, began to get red and he quickly thanked her and then stole the remote and started the movie again. I stayed laying on Tommy, being cautious to not do anything too bold. I couldn't really enjoy the movie though, because I was so focused on flirting. I felt like a middle-schooler on his first date again. Focusing ob everything but the movie. I kept looking up at Tommy, he was completely invested in the movie. About forty-five minutes into the movie I decided to test the waters a little bit, in a way. I slowly began moving my head down more, with the ultimate goal being to lay down my head in Tommy's lap. As I progressed towards my goal, I didn't get any sense of discomfort from Tommy so I continued. Finally, I touched down and rested my head and let out a sigh of relief and focused on the movie.

Tommy began fidgeting and I thought he was going to make me sit up, because he lifted up my head, Instead he grabbed the small throw pillow and placed it under my head and laid me back down and began stroking my hair. I was officially in heaven. I looked over at Selena who was smiling watching the two of us. Tommy's touch was so soothing, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remember of the movie was the boat hitting the iceberg before I drifted off to sleep.

**Tommy's POV**

How did so much change in twenty-four hours? This time yesterday I never would have thought I would be watching The Titanic, with Justin asleep in my lap as I was stroking his hair. How did all this happen? All day I thought Justin was being weird, but I never in a million years would have thought it was him flirting with me. I mean he's Justin Bieber, teen heartthrob, loved and desired by millions of girls. Why does he want me?

The more I began thinking about it, the more it all started to make sense. He was always rumored to be gay, and people regarded it as haters hating on him, but maybe all along it was something the fans realized before he did. It sounds bad, but when you think about it, he may not be where he is today if people thought he was gay. So he had to reflect the rumors by all the overly excessive flirting with fans and fellow celebrities. Finally he had a solution too, with Selena. They always said that they were really good friends, like siblings, so it would make sense if she wanted to help him out if she saw him struggling with this. If Justin was in a relationship with a beautiful girl, all the rumors would be able to be smacked down. Which maybe is another reason they are still pretending to be dating even though they've called it quits privately.

Why was all of this just dawning on me now. How long had Justin been giving me hints, was I really this oblivious to all his flirting. It took him practically telling me he liked me better with less clothes to notice he was into me? C'mon Tommy you're better then that!

Now what? I mean we really can't be together, not publicly at least. Will all of this go away when he leaves after tomorrow? I feel bad bothering Selena with all my problems again, but I need someone to talk to about all this. I wonder how deep of a sleep Justin is in?

"Justin?"

Nothing.

"Justin?"

Again, nothing.

Okay, it's clear to talk to Selena now.

"Selena, what do I do now?"

"Well, thats a pretty big question. Do you mean what do you do right now, or what do you do now in retrospect to whats happened to tonight?"

"Uhm... both?"

"Well, I think it's pretty clear you're both into each other... and I'm here... so I'm sleeping in the bed you usually use... so in regard to tonight.. you can either sleep on the couch or with Justin."

"Do you think sleeping with him, not in that way, would be smart considering everything that happened tonight?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's up to what you think is the best idea... what is your gut telling you?"

"I want to sleep with him, I want to at least enjoy this while I can. He leaves after tomorrow, and who knows what will happen once he's gone."

"I know what you mean... don't worry about that though. Like you said, enjoy it now."

"Okay, can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time while Justin's prepping for his concert."

"Okay, good. Thank you. You should get to bed, you must be exhausted."

"I am, I'll see you in the morning."

She bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead and did the same with Justin, and then headed off to the guest bedroom. I wanted nothing more then to fall asleep with Justin tonight, but my head kept telling me, it wasn't the best idea. I was conflicted. I knew at this moment though I had to get Justin into bed. He needed his rest, he had a concert tomorrow. I placed my hand under and round him and lifted him up. He still didn't seem to budge, he was a deep sleeper I guess. Luckily, he was already in comfortable clothes, so I pulled the blankets down and placed him in the bed. Then tucked him in, and then hesitated. I thought about it for a minute, then bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered;

"Goodnight, Justin. I'll see you in the morning."

I saw a smile form as I whispered to him, maybe he wasn't as deep of a sleep as I thought. I reached to the other side of him to finish tucking him in. As I finished making sure he was snuggly tucked in, I was about to pull my arm away when all of a sudden his arm launched out form the tucked blanket and grabbed me.

"No, stay."

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

"...maybe... yes..."

"Then why were you pretending not to be?"

"I was hoping you would put me to sleep then stay with me without me asking, but you when I decided you didn't seem like you were going to, I couldn't just let you walk out. I'm done being subtle. Stay with me."

"Justin, I want to, it's just that this is so much to process right now, I'm just afraid, nervous, confused, I'm every emotion you can imagine right now. I don't know what ti think right now."

"Stop thinking, just do. Forget what may happen, live in the moment."

"It's a lot easier said then done."

"No, I do it everyday."

"Then you'll have to teach me, tomorrow."

"Can we start now?"

"What do you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Justin pulled me closer and placed his other hand on the back of my head and pulled me in further and our lips met. I could feel a smile form on his lips, and my lips began to relax. I let myself be taken over by Justin's lips and I slowly got closer and closer to Justin. It was bliss, his lips were soft and he knew what he was doing for sure. He pulled away and I could feel him looking at me, but my eyes were still closed as I remained in my state of bliss. He cleared his throat to bring me back to reality.

"Thats what I mean, don't think just do."

I could feel my lips begin to move, to form the biggest smile. I opened my eyes, and stared back into his big brown eyes looking up at me. Licked my lips, then began to cross around to the other side of the bed and pull the blankets down. I may regret this in the future, but right now this seems like the best option. I crawl into bed next to Justin, and he wraps his arms around me.

"See, just do what feels right at the moment. Never live you life in fear, always thinking of the "what if"s."

"Shhh, time to sleep."

He let out a small chuckle, then kissed the back of my neck and I could hear and feel him take in a deep breathe and drift off into a deep sleep. For the first time in awhile I felt my mind was at peace too. It wasn't racing with thoughts, it was in a state of serenity as I lay here with Justin holding me close. I didn't worry about what will happen tomorrow, or a week from now, or a month from now. I focused on the present, and the present was nice. I wasn't going to miss a second here, with him. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the sound of Justin's deep breathes as my lullaby.

I the rays of light peeping in around the pulled down shade are what greeted me as I strained to open my eyes. I still feel Justin's grip around me, and feel his lips resting on the back of my neck, with a small amount of drool. I look at my phone on the nightstand and see it's a 9:32am. I decide I might as well get up now. I slowly begin to wriggle out Justin's grip without waking him. As I slowly wrestle free, I hear a muffled laughter coming from the doorway into the bedroom. I look up and over to see Selena leaning against the door frame laughing at me trying to get free. I flip her off and then continue to free myself. After another couple minutes I successfully free myself and slowly get off the bed, grab my phone and head out of the bedroom, shutting to door quietly behind me.

"I see you decided to sleep with Justin, and not on the couch."

"I didn't really have a choice..."

"What do you mean?"

As she questioned me, she slowly crossed over to the kitchen area and grabbed the freshly brewed pot of coffee and took two mugs and began to pout a cup for each of us. I got the milk and sugar and met her at the island in the kitchen area. We proceeded to fix our coffees as I continued describing what happened after she went to sleep.

"I carried him into the room so that he could sleep in his bed, and after struggling to tuck him and everything.."

"You tucked him in? How cute."

"Oh, shush."

"What?! It's cute... You both are kinda adorable and I'm living my love life through you."

"That's sad, I'll find you someone."

"No, I don't need your help! Anyways-"

"Nope! Too late! I'm your wingman!"

"Oh God... okay, ANYWAYS! Then what happened?"

"Well, I was finishing and he shot his hand up and grabbed me before I could walk away. The little bastard was awake the whole time."

Selena began cracking up and nearly spit out her most recent sip of her coffee. We had progressed back to the couch and had both made ourselves comfortable as we sipped our morning coffee.

"He asked me to stay."

"Wow, that was bold... though, he did seem to be getting bolder last night."

"That's not the boldest thing though..."

"It's not?!"

"He kissed me."

"He what!?"

"He gave me a speech about living in the moment and living life without fear and to stop thinking so much and just do, and then as an example he pulled me in for a kiss."

"Wow. Just.. wow... how was it?"

"Perfect."

"Now what?"

"I don't know... I'm hoping Justin decides... because I honestly don't know anymore. A week ago I never thought I would meet Justin Bieber and now I spent the night in his bed, cuddling? I don't know left from right anymore, my world has been flipped upside down, and I'm okay with it. I just don't even want to think what will happen next. I'm going to go along for the ride, as long as Justin guides me."

"I hope it works out, because you make him so happy Tommy. I think you've finally brought out the read Justin and it makes me happy just to see him glowing like this."

She came in and gave me a hug and rubbed my back, reminding me all over again why I love this girl so much. She understands me and knows exactly what to do and say to make me feel better. I am so thankful she is a part of my life now. I grab the remote and go to turn on the television. As we sit there flipping through channels we are greeted by a very bed-head ridden Justin who comes out groggily rubbing his eyes and collapses on the arm chair.

"Well good morning sleepy-head"

Selena's overly perkiness makes just groan, his nostrils begin to be stimulates by the smell of the coffee that Selena had brewed. He gets up off the armchair and makes his way to the kitchen area to fix himself a cup of coffee. Selena and I decide on a rerun of a _**Friends**_ episode and lay back on the couch and enter "veg" mode. Justin finishes fixing his cup of coffee, which is mostly milk with a small amount of coffee and a large amount of sugar. He joins us in "vegging" as he gets comfortable in his armchair. We are all on the borderline of falling asleep again when we are startled by a knocking on the door. Selena volunteers to go answer it. She peers through the peephole then opens the door inviting Scooter into the room.

"Selena, when did you get in?"

"Last night, I decided to catch an earlier flight"

"Good to see you."

Scooter pulled her in for a hug and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, the two then make their way over to Justin and I as Selena gets back into her spot on the couch and Scooter stands in front of the television so he can get out attention. I grab the remote and hit mute so he's not competing with the sound in the background.

"Thank you, alright. Justin you have nothing planned today until you're meet and greet, soundcheck, and concert. I want you at the Barclay's center in Brooklyn no later then four o'clock. Okay?"

"Yes Scooter, Tommy and Selena can come too right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you all then. If you need me, you have my number Justin. Selena, Tommy, I'm counting on you two to make sure he gets there on time."

"Don't worry, he'll be there"

I give Scooter a reassuring smile and he smiles back says his goodbyes, and is out the door.

"You guys are coming to the concert tonight right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it."

I place my hand on top of his to give him a squeeze of affection. He smiles. I decide I need a shower, I didn't have any clean clothes or anything with me though so I decide I need to head home to my dorm.

"I think I'm going to head out and go home and shower and stuff. Text me if you decided you want to do something before you have to be in Brooklyn?"

"Why don't you just shower here?"

"Justin, I have no clean clothes, body wash, shampoo, face wash, deodorant... need I go on?"

"Ok... We'll text you."

I wave goodbye and grab my stuff and head out the door. I run into Scooter in the hallway.

"Tommy! You headed home?"

"Yea, I don't have any clean clothes so I'm going to head home to shower and stuff"

"Let me have one of our cars bring you, it's no trouble at all."

"Really? You don't have to.."

"No, I insist."

Scooter rips out his phone makes a quick phone call and then tells me a car will be waiting for me downstairs.

"Wow, that was fast. Thank you! See you tonight!"

I wave goodbye, and get in the elevator to head down to the lobby. I get off and see the typical mob of fans waiting outside the hotel. They are going extra crazy because they must think Justin is coming out because of the car. I walk out the door and am drowned out by all the screams. I quickly rush to get in the car after being surrounded by the screams and flashes. The car begins to pull away, attempting not the hit anyone and after a minute of struggling to escape the crowd is free and heads to my dorm. I stick my headphones in and drown out the world for the car ride.

**Justin's POV**

I was kind of expecting something more then a wave goodbye, am I expecting too much too soon? Was Tommy right to not want to spend the night in my bed last night, the last thing I want to do is scare him off, and ruin this before it even starts. What is starting though?

After he left I just stared at the door, and where he was standing a minute ago. Think about everything. What happened last night, why it happened, and what will happen now. I was startled when I felt Selena's hand on my shoulder.

"Justin, what are you hoping comes of this?"

"I don't know. I'm not thinking anymore, I just now how he makes me feel and I don't want this week to end and still have all these questions about "what if"..."

"I'm happy for you, it's just that... you're Justin Bieber, you're still technically dating me, and straight... I just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I know, I know... I don't know what to do"

"Do what makes you happy, just be careful."

"You always know what to say, you know that?"

"Haha, thanks."

She smiled and grabbed her phone and started heading back to the guest room.

"I'm going to take a shower, and I suggest you do the same. The quicker you get cleaned up and ready the sooner you get to see Tommy again."

I instantly jumped off the chair and headed to go get ready, attempting to ignore Selena's giggling at my anxiousness. I quickly shut my door and began stripping and starting the shower, I hopped in and took probably the quickest shower of my life. Simply replaying last night over and over again in my mind. I quickly leapt out of the shower and grabbed my towel and dried off as I walked back into my room and started trying to pick out an outfit for today. I wanted to look good for Tommy, but not so good it looked like I was trying to.. and AH! Getting dressed has never been this hard before. I cross over to the closet and grab a bathrobe and pull it on and cover up then head over to the guest room. Selena answer the door in her panties, tank top, and toothbrush in her mouth. I grab her hand and pull her back to my room.

"Justin! Can I at least finish getting dressed first!?"

"No! I need help! What do I wear!?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm serious, I am at a lose for choices."

She lets out on of the longest and loudest sighs I've heard in awhile, then hands me her toothbrush and begins digging around in my bags. She grabs an all black outfit out, and I give her a questioning look.

"Just trust me, you'll look really good, and you'll look good at meet and greet too. Win, win."

"Okay, if you say so."

She rips her toothbrush back out of my hand and heads back to her room. I reexamine the outfit she selected for my, shoes and all and put it on. She was right, I look really good in it. I put the finishing touches on my hair, and then head over to the guest room to see how Selena is doing. She's finishing up her makeup when I come in. I ask her what we should do until I have to be in Brooklyn.

"What does Tommy like to do?"

"Broadway, but we can't see a show in time."

"Okay, uhm.. plan B... what's the second best thing to seeing a show?"

"I got it! Scooter and my Mom wouldn't be happy with me using my influence and money for this, but I want today to be special."

"Wanna fill me in on this great plan?"

"Let me text Tommy, and I'll tell you about it in the car."

"Oh, god, okay, let me just grab my stuff."

We gather our stuff and I text Tommy and tell him we'll meet him at his dorm in like a half hour. I then start making a few phone calls, and within minutes I have everything I wanted to have planned settled and set to go. I check the time, and its noon. Luckily, from listening to my phone calls Selena figured out my plan, so I didn't have to explain it again, and she gave me her seal of approval. We have to be at the theatre for 12:45, so we rush downstairs and sneak out a back exit and take off towards Tommy's dorm, this day will be perfect.

**Chapter 18:**

**Wicked, Barclay's Center, A Real First Date**

**Tommy's POV**

Justin texted me he was a few minutes away, so I headed downstairs. Now, I'm just waiting on the sidewalk for him and Selena to pull up. I take a seat on the brick wall surrounding the small grouping of trees and flowers outside of the dorm. I decide I'll play around on Twitter while I wait. I scroll through my Twitter feed, see nothing too exciting, then decide I haven't tweeted in awhile and send a tweet out.

**Tommybebop: Heading out for a day of fun with justinbieber and selenagomez! Then concert tonight! #BelieveTour #Brooklyn**

I finished sending the tweet then no sooner looked up and see Justin's SUV turning the corner onto my street. I put my phone back in my pocket then walk to the edge of the curb. The car pulls up next to me and I open the door and get in. I take a seat in the middle, between Justin and Selena.

"So what's the plan?"

"You'll see."

Okay, apparently it is supposed to be a surprise. I looked at Selena for any hint of what it may be, she just sat there smiling at me. I looked towards Justin for any kind of clue. He refused to make eye contact because he knew I would get it out of him. So I reluctantly gave up, and sat back in my chair for the rest of the ride and played with my phone, I suppose you could say I was pouting. Justin and Selena were both on their phones too, they had both favorited and retweeted my tweet, which got Justin's fans excited that Selena was going to be at the concert tonight. After about 15 minutes the car was coming to a stop so I looked out the window and saw the Gershwin Theatre, the theatre the housed Wicked the Broadway musical.

"Justin... what are we doing here?"

"You'll see"

He has a stupid big smirk on his face because he thought he was very clever. We filled out of the car and headed into the theatre. There was an employee awaiting our arrival to let us into the theatre, since it was closed. There was not a show until that night. We were lead into the theatre itself, and then down the aisle and onto the stage. Where we were introduced to Wendy, and employee of both the Gershwin and Wicked. She began to tell us the plan.

"Hello and welcome! Mr. Bieber it is a pleasure to have you here at the Gershwin and we are happy to oblige to your plan. As you know the Gershwin in the theatre that houses Wicked the Musical, one of the biggest musicals of all time. It is the untold story of the witches in Oz. Are any of you familiar with the story?"

I raised my hand.

"Excellent! Wicked has been has much success her on Broadway as well as all over the world. Now today, we are going to give you a special VIP tour of the backstage area, including the booth, dressing rooms, and fly rail. You will also go through, well both of you, not yourself Mr. Bieber at your request, the process of becoming the Wicked Witch and becoming green. You will all also be able to meet some cast members and both ride in the bubble and fly like Elphaba in Defying Gravity. Now, we have a lot to accomplish. Let's get started with the tour!"

Wendy took off and as the rest of us turned to follow her I grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him next to me and looped my arm around his;

"Thank you, this is incredible, and not necessary, not there's no point in telling you that you don't care about spoiling people, so thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm excited to ride in that bubble thingy..."

I laughed at his strange word choice and then the two of us caught up to Selena and Wendy. She toured the entire backstage with us. We got a glimpse of everything, I was mesmerized, as was Selena, Justin was unaffected. I understood this wasn't really his 'thing' but I appreciated that he was making an effort to enjoy it. After about a half hour she told us the tour and concluded and it was time become 'greenified.' Apparently, the real process takes several hours so they are unable to do that, neither me or Selena was complaining. Our greening process would take a little over an hour.

We had ended our tour in the make-up room, which was fitting since that was were the make up artists were waiting for us. They made sure that each of us were comfortable in our chairs then began smearing our faces and arms with the green paint. I was both excited and worried to become green. Excited because it has always been something I've wanted to do, but nervous that maybe it wouldn't come off too well and I would be stuck at the concert with green skin. I could tell Selena was thinking the same thing, and the artists must have sensed our worry as well because they told us that it comes right off with a hot shower and soap. We each let out a sigh of relief and enjoyed the process. It was almost like a massage on your arms, face, and chest in a way as the spread the green all over. Justin was intensely enjoying watching the two of us become green. He was playing paparazzi as he circled around us snapping pictures from all sorts of angles. We could only imagine what his plans for them were. I was most likely going to see an instagram picture of my beautiful green face later tonight. They were playing the show music in the background, and it made me smile to see Justin's foot tapping along to the beat on some of the songs. Selena was familiar with the show, she had just never seen it. So she knew the words to a majority of the songs and the two of us would sing along, when we weren't having our faces painted. After about an hour they turned out chairs around so we could see the finished product in the mirror. I think we both gasped at first and then broke down laughing at home ridiculous we looked. Justin laughed right along with us, probably because of our looks of horror at first. We thank the make-up artists and then met Wendy at the door. She lead us to the stage for the final part of our day at Wicked. I checked my phone it was about 2:30pm. While we were getting our make-up done, Selena had told me she had always wanted to try Broadway, so instead of flying she decided to go meet some of the cast member and ask them questions about being on Broadway. So that left just Justin and I to fly. We were going to go in the bubble first. I took a seat on stage as Justin was brought backstage to be loaded into the bubble from the fly rail. After a few minutes Glinda's entrance music began playing and sure enough Justin came floating down from the sky. He had a look of amazement and wonder as he flew down, even though he's flown many times, I guess in a bubble it's different. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He could care less, he was having the time of his life. He of course had to pretend to be the cool kid in the bubble...

"How was it!?"

"Ya know.. it was.. alright."

I gave him a slap upside the head and then they lead me backstage for my turn in the bubble. Justin took a seat on the stage. I was lead back up the set of stairs I had been on earlier when we toured the theatre. I was met by Mitch on the fly rail who harnessed me into the bubble. He asked me if I felt safe and secured, I responded yes and the music began to play and the bubble began to be lowered. All of a sudden, the inner Theatre geek inside me came out and I began to take on the persona of Glinda and imagine a full house watching me ascend from the sky as my music played. I could feel my face starting to hurt from smiling so big, and I could care less. I felt bad for laughing at Justin now since I was now making the same faces, if not more embarrassing. Before I knew it, the bubble reached the ground and they freed me from the harness, and Justin rushed over to me.

"How was it?!"

"Oh.. ya know... it was... uhh.. alright.."

He gave me a punch in the arm for mocking him and then Wendy asked us if we were ready to fly like Elphaba. We both eagerly agreed and Justin was lead backstage again and I took a seat in the house to watch Justin fly. The girl that plays Elphaba came out in the meantime and introduced herself to me, and apparently, she told me she was going to sing her song while each one of us flew, her vocal warm up and so we are able to get the full experience. The band and everything was there, and I hadn't even noticed. I took my seat back in the audience again as a stage manager brought the actress on a microphone and the music began to play for the portion of the song when she was flying and her voice filled the theatre as Justin came out, broomstick, witch hat and all and flew. Once again, he had the look of wonder and amazement again, and it looked as if he was glowing. Selena had come back from talking with the cast members and watched Justin take his turn flying and then after the actress finished the song she would watch me. I made my way onstage while the got Justin down from the cherry picker that is used to simulate the flying. I was lead to the cherry picker and was given my witch outfit and broomstick and was harnessed in, and the song started as I flew out over the stage. I started crying, I know lame, but it was every theatre kid's dream to feel what it is like to play Elphaba and fly over a stage while belting out a tune. It was a dream of mine come true and I couldn't control myself. I was in a state of euphoria and before I knew it I was being lowered. Justin rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes.. that was amazing. Thank you so much Justin."

I pulled him in real close and gave him a hug, and he hugged me back. He pulled away after about a minute and wiped the tears from my face, luckily the paint had dried enough that I didn't get any on Justin's clothes or skin. We all thanked Wendy and all the other workers for an amazing afternoon and were lead out the doors to the street where our car was already waiting. We all piled into the car and headed back to the hotel. Selena and I took a few pictures together in our matching green faces on the drive. I checked the time as we were pulling up to the hotel and say it was 3:45pm.

"Justin, you should head over to the venue now. Selena and I will go up to the room, shower and then head over."

"But... I.. but..."

"No buts, Scooter wanted you there for 4pm... We'll be there soon! Now give me your room key."

Justin gave off his pout and handed me the room key and Selena and I headed out of the car and watched it pull out once again, this time headed for the concert venue. The two of us tried to keep low-key in our green faces in the lobby and then made our way to the elevator and to the room. We were both grateful to make it without being noticed. I took the shower in Justin's room and Selena used the guest room's shower. I headed into Justin's room and saw a notebook sitting open on his bed. At first I walked past, but I couldn't help but at least walk by and sneak a peek at what he was writing. I meandered over to the open notebook and took a seat next to it looking down at the page and handwriting. There was a folded piece of paper on top, I opened up the paper and saw it was the tour dates for the remainder of Justin's tour with little markings all over the page. I continued to study the piece of paper, and then study the notebook page. It had the amount of time between each show and the location the show before was, and the location of the next one. It was all so strange, it focused primarily on the east coast portion of the tour. There were a few dates circled. There was a week he had off between a concert in Boston and Philadelphia, a second portion circled was a four day break in-between a Connecticut show and a D.C. show. It was all confusing, but I wanted to understand it now, but I couldn't ask Justin, since I invaded his personal belongings to discover it. Hopefully, he'll bring it up later. I quickly run off to the bathroom and hope in the shower and begin scrubbing. Just like the make-up artist said he paint came right off. Within fifteen minutes I was my natural skin color and hopping out of the shower to dry off and get ready for the concert again. I threw the outfit I was wearing before back on, sprayed myself with some of Justin's cologne and then headed out to the couch. Selena was leaving her room at the same time, still touching up her lipgloss. The two of us headed for the door while Selena made sure there would be a car waiting for us. When we reached the lobby the mob of fans, was not there again which was a refreshing change of pace. We climbed into the car and were headed to the venue. It was almost 4:30pm and that meant Justin was just about to start his meet and greet. I decided he was probably still upset Selena and I weren't there yet so I pulled out my phone to text him before Meet and Greet started.

**To: Justin**

_Hey! We are in the car and on our way! Maybe we'll hop in the meet and greet line so we can meet that kid Justin Beaver... I think thats his name ;) See ya soon! :)_

He must have had his phone in his hand and staring intently at it, because he responded nearly instantaneously.

**From: Justin**

_Harty har har! Very funny! The energy here is CRAZY! So many fans outside! GOOD LUCK GETTING IN LOL!_

Great, so apparently the mob outside of the hotel, left, reproduced like rabbits, took some adrenaline shots and are not outside the Barclay's Center. Fantastic. The car was nearly half way there and Selena and I were coming up with a game plan, that was also fun. There were two merchandise sweat shirts in the trunk, we pulled them on and pulled the hoods up and we each wore a pair of sunglasses from Selena's bag. We had the car pull up to a corner about a block away from the venue and we attempted to go full stealth mode. We walked a couple minutes and could hear the chanting.

"We want Bieber! We want Bieber! We want Bieber!"

As we turned the corner you could see the mob surrounding the back of the arena where the tour busses and everything was parked. They had to shut down the road because there was so many of them, so cars were none to pleased. We carefully worked our way into the crowd, still going unnoticed and walked to a small area not being occupied by fans and called the security worker over, Selena and I showed our IDs and she took off her sunglasses and the guy opened up the gate for us to come in. All the fans instantly started screaming curses at them for letting two fans in, that was when Selena took out four tickets to the concert for tonight and handed two to me and we headed back to the crowd as she pulled off her hoodie and I did the same. She got a huge reaction. I didn't, but I didn't expect much to be honest. She took pictures with a few people and signed a couple autographs and then I began searching for who to give the tickets to. I knew one thing I wasn't giving it to any of the girls who dress like they are going clubbing, he can't see you sweetheart and you're twelve, you should be older then the amount of inches of skin you are showing. There were more then a few of those girls here today, so I quickly overlooked them. Finally I found a dad standing towards the side with his daughter, she must have been about five or six. She was wearing a custom made Justin Bieber t-shirt. She had a beautiful sign that was handmade with obvious help from Dad. I made my way over to the duo and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Tommy. I'm a friend of Justin! What's your name?"

"Kate!"

"Well, Hi Kate! I like your shirt and poster! You really put a ton of work into them!"

"My daddy helped!"

At this point the father reached over to shake my hand since the daughter had come down from his shoulders to talk to me.

"Hello, my name is Dave."

"Nice to meet you Dave."

"My daughter Kate here is a really big fan, and all she wanted was tickets to the concert but we couldn't swing them right now, so I promised I would help her make a sign and poster and we would stand outside the arena all day in hopes of Justin seeing it. Do you know if he's planning on coming out?"

Kate looked up to me with her big blue eyes, waiting on pins and needles for my response. I answered honestly.

"I don't know his schedule, I will try and see if he can when I get inside..."

I pretended my phone began to ring as I was struck with an idea. I pulled it out and called Justin who answered to my surprise. I could head Scooter yelling at him for answering the call in the middle of meet and greet but he kept telling Scooter just a minute. I asked him if I could bring in a little girl and her dad to the meet and greet and he quickly asked Scooter who agreed as long as he hung up, he quickly disconnected the call which was my good ahead. My phone began ringing again and it was Scooter asking to speak to the security guard. He explained what I was doing and followed me to the dad and girl to let them in. I was a few steps ahead and told him to hold back a second.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes? Was that Justin?!"

"Yes it was actually, and he told me he could sense his biggest fan was out here and he has to meet her! Bring her in at once and give her and her dad these concert tickets!"

"Really?!"

The dad quickly reacted the same way.

"Wait, Really?!"

I showed him the tickets and the security guard began opening the gate for them to enter the area. Selena looked over at me and gave me a look of confusion. I brushed her off and mouthed, I'll tell you later. She smiled and took a few more pictures and gave her tickets to two of Justin's male fans waiting front and center to see their idol. I smiled and appreciated that she chose the two guys supporting Justin. They proceeded to fangirl and started calling everyone they know from what it looked like afar. Selena joined me and put her arm around my waist and I put mine around her and we waved goodbye and walked with Dave and Kate to the door into the venue. Kate held Selena's hand and Dave and I continued to chat as we received our passes, and stickers, and identification and were checked by security. His wife has passed after given birth so it was just him and Kate and he had recently lost his job so was working a smaller paying new job and was living paycheck to paycheck to support him and his daughter. He continued to voice his appreciation and gratitude for what I did, I told him it was my pleasure. We had reached the line and Selena and I left Dave and Kate at the back of the line and went to go see Justin, Scooter, and everyone else.

We made our way to the meet and greet area and caught up with Scooter who told us to stay out of Justin's sight until after meet and greet so thy could get through it. I told Scooter to tell Justin the last girl was the one I brought in and he agreed. He headed to where Justin was and returned a few minutes later and asked if we wanted to be escorted to Justin's dressing room to wait. We agreed and an arena staff member escorted us. After about a five minute walk through the arena we were on a lower level and found Justin's door and were left there. Selena took a seat on the couch, I however jumped right onto the bed that was in the dressing room, the perks of being a pop star I suppose. Selena turned on the television and began watching a _**Criminal Minds**_ re-run. We got about twenty minutes into the episode when Justin came barging through the door and hopped onto the bed with me. He shimmied right next to me and rested his feet on Selena head since the couch was next to the bed that was built into the wall. Selena threw his feet off of her and slapped his leg and he laughed and Selena turned the volume on the television down and crawled into the bed and sat on the opposite side of Justin. I had already seen the episode so I started playing on my phone. Since, I had blown off classes the rest of the week I texted a few of my classmates to see what I missed. They texted me the gist of what I should know for next class section. Honestly, I could care less though. I was already ready for the end of the semester and I still had a month to go. At least Thanksgiving break was in a couple weeks. I saw it was 6:00pm, so everyone would be entering the venue right about now. It amazed me how Justin was so calm right now. If I was about to go perform for a sold out show, in front of thousands, I would be a nervous wreck. I guess he's just used to it. Selena started to get up.

"Hey, so I'm going to go look around for a little and hang out with Fredo, you okay with that Justin?"

"Yeah! Go ahead, you know where to find me."

"Kill it tonight! I'll be watching."

Selena bent down and gave Justin a quick kiss on the cheek, waved goodbye to me and mouthed the words text me and was out the door, locking it as she went. I was starting to think Selena's spur of the moment plans to go spend some time with Fredo was really a spur of the moment decision. As soon as the door closed and locked, Justin rested his head on my shoulder while still watching the episode. I let it happen, I wanted it to happen. I also didn't want it to happen. I don't know what I want anymore. We still hadn't even talked about what happened last night. I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to bring it up, even though I wanted to know what it meant to him. I was hoping he would bring it up by the end of the night, but if not I would have to. I can't let him leave with this looming over my head until the next time I see him, which will be who knows when, if ever.

After the episode of Criminal minds ended, it was 6:30pm. Justin turned the television off and crawled around so he was sitting facing me with his back to the television. The two of us we sitting face to face, indian-style on the bed. I gave him a puzzled look, and then he grabbed my hand.

"I know you want to talk about something. You're being really quiet."

"I do, but not now. Not before your concert..."

"No it's fine, I still have two hours until I have to go on."

"Okay, it's just... I... "

"You are wondering about what happened last night..."

"Yea..."

"I don't know. It felt right, and I still am happy I did it."

"Justin, you leave tomorrow morning."

"So?"

"I won't see you anymore."

"Not true."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I was actually figuring out when I had break from my tour and how far away from New York City I'll be..."

"So that was what was in your notebook!"

"You looked at my notebook?"

"Justin, you left it open on you bed..."

"True..."

"So you are really working to make sure we see each other after you leave."

"Yes, Tommy I know this sounds stupid, and maybe I'm just confused, but you make me feel different. You make me feel happier then ever before. The high I get from performing and feeling the love from my fans, I feel that every moment I'm with you. I don't want to give that up."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"That wasn't expected, thats all."

"How do you feel, I feel like I'm always sharing my feelings with you and I never know where you stand."

"I don't know. This is all happening so fast, and it's all so unexpected, and I have a lot going on in my life. I don't know how I feel."

"Oh..."

"No not that way! Justin, last night, it was so unexpected but so amazing. Your touch and your kiss brings me to a state of Euphoria where all my worries go away. I love spending time with you, I mean I did blow off my classes yesterday and today, and I haven't slept in my own room all week practically. So I'm clearly drawn to you, I'm just cautious that this is all too good to be true. You know?"

"Yea, I mean, I guess I know where you're coming from... it's...I don't know."

"What?"

"Do you like me as more then a friend? More then just Justin Bieber?"

At that moment all the memories from Justin and I talking last night flooded back into my mind. How Justin told me to not think, to just do. I didn't want to overthink my answer, I knew I did, so I just threw my hand around and on back of his head an pulled him in and kissed him for the first time. His eyes widened as I pulled him in, from catching him off guard but he instantly relaxed and let our lips meet. He placed his hand on my cheek and began to kiss me harder. I slowly began to shift my weight so that I was slowly starting to lay down, see if he followed. Before I knew it our heads reached the bed and I crawled on top of him and pulled him up by his shirt so that our lips met once again. I kissed him for about a minute then released his shirt and watched him drop back onto the bed.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smirked and began to crawl off but he stopped me by placing both hands on me. one on each hip.

"That was such a tease! Awesome, but a tease!"

"Were you expecting me to do more? What do you think I am a whore?"

"I wish! I mean... I don't think.. I.. I just.. I... I'm going to shut up now."

"Smart move."

I pulled his hands of of me and returned to my spot from before and pulled out my phone to check the time. It was about 6:30pm, I knew Justin has an hour until warmups, so I decided it was time I let him focus.

"You should start focusing on the show tonight. I'll go find Selena and I'll see you after the show, okay?"

"Ughhh..."

"What?"

"Don't go.."

"Justin, you need to focus."

"Fine!"

"I'll see you later."

I slid off the bed and headed to the door and quietly closed it behind me. I pulled my phone out and started to call Selena."

**_**Ring****_

_****Ring****_

_****Ring****_

"Hello"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I-I don't know... I'll come find you. Stay by Justin's room."

"Haha, okay."

She hung up and I took a seat on the floor outside of Justin's room. A few minutes later I saw a very lost Selena come around the corner.

"Jeez! This place is like a maze!"

I got up and headed over to her and she took me back to the room her and Fredo were hanging out before. Kenny and Dan where in there too, I hadn't really talked to any of Justin's crew this week, so it was a little awkward. Selena introduced me to everyone and they all welcomed me openly and warmly. I instantly felt at ease. They started asking me all about my classes and I briefly told them about it, and before I knew it I started a rant against the college. I guess my frustrations just came out. Before I realized what was happening, it was over. Word vomit.

"Well, okay then..."

Dan tried to lighten the mood and it worked. We all started laughing and Fredo gave me a pat on the back. Kenny chimed it.

"Just come on tour with us! It's good to have someone to amuse Justin and keep him out of trouble."

"I wish!"

We all laughed some more, until Kenny had to go introduce Carly to the stage and Dan ran off to answer a phone call leaving me with Selena and Fredo. We all decided we would go out and watch Carly perform. So we made sure we had our passes to get backstage again and headed out into the arena. Kenny was talking so not many people paid attention as we walked by a few people yelled out "FREDO!" "SELENA!" They just smiled and kept walking I followed close behind. We headed over to the station in the back of the floor seating where all the lights were controlled from. By the time we made it back there Carly had started her set list. Carly was always a lot of fun to watch perform, so it flew by. I was also in love with her CD, I would jam to it on my way to class, no shame. Selena and I danced along to Call Me Maybe and then after Carly finished we ran backstage again. We just hung out and chatted about nothing in specific until it was time for Justin to go on. Carly was his only opening act tonight, so it was just a waiting game. Finally a little before 8:30pm the countdown started and you could hear the entire arena erupt in screams. We waited a few more minutes then about two minutes before Justin was set to come on Selena and I headed out to watch. We started off side stage on the left. When we got out there. The lights were going out and I saw Pattie and Justin's grandparents were both over here too. The concert started off and Selena, Pattie, and I all danced and sang along. This was really the first time I ever spent time with Pattie, I guess we were off to a good start minus that first time we met. Justin kept was pumped up tonight, you could tell he was giving it 110% and he was killing it! The crowd was jumping, the energy was insane to say the least. About half way through Selena and I headed to the back of the arena again and stayed there for the rest of the concert, dancing like fools the majority of the time. Before I knew it Justin was performing _**Baby**_. While Justin waved goodbye as he was lowered from the stage, Selena and I headed backstage. We ran straight to Justin and both gave him a bug hug. Scooter quickly broke it up to give him his own hug. Justin truly killed it tonight.

Justin headed back to the dressing room to cool down and change. Selena and I hung around with the dancers and Fredo. Some of the dancers were planning to go out to celebrate a great show and asked if we wanted to join them, but we said we were tired from a long day and they grabbed their bags and started heading towards the door. Fredo decided to go with them so Selena and I were left alone backstage. We decided to start heading towards Justin's dressing room in hopes of him being ready to head back to the hotel room. As we started walking Selena's phone rang and she pulled off into a corner to answer it, gesturing for me to go on and mouthing that she will catch up. I continued down the hall towards Justin's dressing room. When I got there I was surprised to see the door was open and the lights were off. I looked around the area to see if Justin was anywhere in sight. As I got closer to the door I saw a sticky note on the door.

Go out the back door, a car will be waiting :)

I looked over and there was a door directly across the hall. I headed to it and it had another sticky note on it with an arrow pointing up, I assume that meant this was the right door. I opened the door and sure enough there was a car waiting. I headed to the back and hopped in, and was surprised Justin wasn't waiting inside. Instead the car started driving and I spotted another sticky note.

Don't ask questions. Just enjoy the ride.

I was officially confused. I decided to listen to the note though and sat back in my seat and put my headphones in and let the car drive me to who knows where. After about twenty minutes the car came to a stop. I looked outside and saw I was at The Plaza Hotel. I got out of the car and the doorman gave me an envelope labeled "Open Me." I gave the man a questioning look and headed into the lobby and took a seat. I opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter and room key.

11th Floor, Room 1111

I was hoping this was the end of this, as much as I liked the mystery I was tired and was planning on doing nothing but relaxing for the rest of the night. As I got into the elevator it dawned on me I completely forgot about Selena and left her at the arena! I quickly took my phone out and dialed her number.

"Hello"

"Selena! I'm so sorry!"

"Tommy, don't be sorry. I was told to ditch you after the show. There was never a phone call."

"You bastard, you knew about this?!"

"Once Justin gets a plan there is no stopping him. Have fun."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I won't leave without seeing you first!"

"Good! Have fun tonight too!"

I hung up the phone just as the elevator reached the eleventh floor. I wandered around until I came to the door marked 1111. I inserted the key card and heard the door click and I turned the handle to walk in. When I got there all the lights were turned off and the only light was candle light. I followed the light into the living room area of the suite and was graced by the sight of Justin all dressed up in a red cardigan, white t-shirt, and black pants. A table draped in a white table cloth set with two candle sticks and flowers and two plates with metal covers overtop. The sight actually took my breath away and I could feel myself becoming flustered in addition to turning red. Justin stood up and pulled my chair out and I took a seat, still at a lose for words. Finally I found my voice again as Justin was taking a seat once again.

"What is all this?"

"A proper first date."

Just like that I was flustered again. I just bit my bottom lip, like I always do when nervous or anxious and smiled at him.

"Let's eat I'm starving."

He clicked on some music, Tony Bennet. It was the cheesiest yet romantic and sweetest thing. I lifted the lid off my plate and was shocked to see an actual meal underneath, knowing Justin I expected a cheeseburger or something. Underneath the cover was a personal steak, mashed potatoes that smelled of garlic (my favorite), and asparagus. It was one of my favorite meals, but how could he have known that. We talked about a lot, but I don't ever remember mentioning this.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That this is my favorite meal, well minus the-"

Before I could finish that sentence he pulled the cover off this Béarnaise Sauce.

"I spoke too soon. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Not even you are that lucky!"

"I may have stolen your phone while you were sleeping and wrote down your dad's phone number..."

"You what!?"

"Sorry... it was for a good cause.. and you looked at my notebook..."

"Fine.. what did he say when you called?"

I started the cut my meat and pour Béarnaise all over everything, not the healthiest move, but clearly the most delicious. Just began to eat as well. I encouraged him to try to use the Béarnaise, he was skeptical at first but his face light up as soon as he tasted it.

"He was really confused at first. He kept saying you have the wrong number and hanging up. Finally a woman picked up.."

"My stepmom..."

"Yes. She started yelling at me telling me to stop calling. I tried to explain to her who I was and she laughed and joked that she had just hung up with Oprah too.. After a few minutes she finally believed me and I asked her what your favorite food was and she told me this meal exactly. I thanked her and we hung up. She says they miss you and can't wait to see you for Thanksgiving."

"Glad you are my family's messenger now. They didn't question why you wanted to know?"

"I think they didn't question anything after the accepted the fact that it was me on the phone."

We both laughed a little and I thanked him for going through all the trouble. We carried on casual small talk, focused primarily on unimportant topics and about the fun we had at Wicked. It was nice, I almost forgot it was a date though. As we we finished our meals I realized that we were in a hotel room. A private hotel room, that probably nobody knew about. Justin stood up and crossed over to the mini-fridge.

"You like chocolate covered strawberries right?"

"Yes"

He opened the door and pulled them out and carried them over to the table.

"How exactly did you prepare all this?"

"It was harder then I thought, only because I had to be so secretive. I called the food order in when I got news that you had gotten in the car from Selena. I ordered the strawberries earlier and made sure that they were placed in the fridge. So, all I had to do when I got here was set up the room."

Justin gestured for me to move to the couch and he moved the table to the side and the chairs as well, leaving the couch and the television. He grabbed the strawberries once again and snuggled up next to me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Justin's it's late. You have a flight tomorrow morning."

"Not until 11am, and besides I can sleep on the plane!"

"Fine. You pick the movie this time."

I grabbed the strawberries out of his hand and started to eat them as I watched him scroll through the movies. I would make small sounds of disgust when he stopped on one I wasn't thrilled with. He would groan and keep searching. Finally he stopped on one and hit play before I could react. Luckily I was a fan of it; _**Up!**_. Between mostly me inhaling the strawberries and him picking as we scrolled through the movies, the plate was empty as the movie was starting. He took the plate and put it on the table and paused the movie before sitting back down.

"I brought two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts too, incase you wanted to put on something comfy."

He walked into the bedroom and came out changed in a pair of sweats and a new t-shirt and had my change of clothes in hand. I took them and headed to the bathroom. I pulled on the sweats, were extra comfortable as usual, and put on the t-shirt and saw it had his face on the front. I headed back out to the living room and struck a pose.

"You think you're cute Justin, huh?"

"Yes, yes I do."

I jumped over the back of the couch and on top of him for his sarcasm, then returned to my spot on the couch. I scootched over to the corner so I could lean back at an angle and in hopes Justin would lay down, with his head in my lap again. Within minutes that is exactly what happened. I spent the majority of the movie rubbing Justin's back, he was fast asleep half way through the movie. I wasn't surprised, I was exhausted and I didn't put on a concert. I finished watching the movie though because I had become invested, this movie was one of my favorites. By the time the end credits started to play it was about 1:30am. I turned the television off and carefully picked Justin up, I didn't want to wake him. I carried him through the doorway into the bedroom and placed him in the bed. I thought about sleeping on the couch, but then thought I would be stupid to do that considering he leaves tomorrow. I crawled in bed and Justin instantly rolled over and pulled me close, like a teddy bear. I fell asleep with his breathe on my neck.

**Chapter 19**

_**In the Morning, Saying Goodbye, Being Apart**_

**stin's POV**

I could smell the coffee brewing in the other room when I woke up that morning. I rolled over so I was laying on my back and stretched my arms up to help wake myself up. Then I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I saw it was 8am, and I had 3 missed calls and a text message. All of the missed calls were from Scooter, most likely wondering where I was. I had told Selena to fill him in, apparently she had spaced it. Then I read Selena's text.

**From: Selena**

_Hey! Got home too late to fill Scooter in! I told him first thing this morning, he was already in a state of panic though. He's good now, be to the airport for 10am! Bring Tommy so I can say goodbye! Hope you had a good night ;)_

**To: Selena**

_I will be there! Why don't you come here and we can here that way Tommy doesn't have to come all the way to the airport._

**From: Selena **

_Okay, I'll be there a little after nine so I can say goodbye then we can head to the airport! See you then! How did it go last night?_

**To: Selena**

_It was good! I think... I mean dinner was good and he seemed happy... I fell asleep during the movie though :P When I woke up in the middle of the night he was sleeping next to me though!_

**From: Selena**

_Good! I'll see you later :)_

I closed out of my phone and decided to head out to meet Tommy in the other room. He was sitting with his legs curled underneath him on the couch watching television. I walked to the couch and joined him. He still had bed head. He was nervously playing around on his phone. Ignoring the fact I was there.

"What's wrong, Tommy?"

"You leave in a few hours.."

"So?"

"What are we?"

"We're friends..."

"Is that all? Because last night wasn't two friends hanging out.."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Are you just going to forget about me when I leave? Was I just something to pass the time in New York?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream last night, and after you left you changed your number so I couldn't contact you and when people mentioned my name you laughed and mocked me for falling for you..."

"Tommy, that would never happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He quickly reached out and gave me a hug and pulled me in close.

"We are more then friends though... I just don't know what."

"As long as we both acknowledge we are more then friends, then that's good enough for me."

"So what happens now, Justin?"

"Well... I leave for Michigan today, then from there I go to Canada..."

"I meant between the two of us..."

"Well, after Canada I have some more time off and you don't have classes because of Thanksgiving right?"

"Right..."

"We could see each other then?"

"I kinda have to go home though... I mean I'm not Canadian.. I celebrate it.."

"Right... So I guess that mean's I have to come to New Hampshire."

"What?"

"I've already bought my plane ticket."

"You did?"

"Yes. My phone call with your parents was longer then I mentioned. We talked for almost a half hour. They asked me how you were and said how thankful they were for being such a good friend to you. They said they were getting worried because you were doing everything alone and now it was good to know you were out socializing. Then they jokingly told me I was welcome over anytime, and accepted their offer and now I'm having Thanksgiving at you house... Surprise?!"

Tommy looked completely shocked... I was immediately regretting this decision. He kept warning me I was pushing and going too fast, and now I invited myself over for Thanksgiving with his family?! What is wrong with you Justin?! Please say something Tommy... this anticipation is killing me.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..."

"Are you mad? You're mad... I'm sorry... I got carried away I guess."

"Justin, I'm not mad. I'm just.. caught off guard."

"I can call and tell them I can't make it."

"No. I want you there.. but you're my friend. That is all."

"Yes, just two friends celebrating the holiday together because I don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Okay. How long are you coming to New Hampshire?"

"Well, I fly in the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and I leave that Friday night."

"Oh. Okay.."

"You're flying out with me Friday night though..."

"What?"

"I have a concert in Canada that Saturday night and you're coming and meeting my family."

"Well, okay then..."

"As friends of course"

"Yes of course... what are we right now though?"

Tommy started getting closer to me, with his bottom lip quivering.

"You tell me.."

He came in and our lips met and he slowly laid me down on the couch and started moving his kiss from my lips to my neck. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle I wasn't expected him to be so frisky this morning. When I giggled he pulled away and sat on top of me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.. keep going.."

"That was a mood killer sorry.."

"I wasn't expecting that! Where did that passion all of a sudden come from?"

"Well, you leave soon and I have been wanting to do that for far too long."

"Anything else you have been waiting to do to me?"

I licked my lips and stared right into his eyes as he began to blush and crawl off me. It was probably a good thing because I could feel myself becoming extremely turned on and he would have felt it too, soon. He told me I had to get ready and I told him Selena will be here a little after 9am. Then, I checked the time and saw it was 9am and rushed to get into the shower.

**Tommy's POV**

I decided to give Justin a hand getting ready and started making sure everything he brought to this hotel room was packed up, I assumed Selena did the same at the hotel room we were at before. About five minutes later Justin came rushing out of the bathroom in his towel and I quickly excused myself out of the bedroom. As I reentered the living room, there was a knock on the door. I snuck a peek through the peep hole and saw Selena. I quickly opened the door and embraced her with a hug. We hugged for a minute and she came in and began to search for Justin. I told her that he was just finishing getting ready and then we sat on the edge of the couch.

"I'm going to miss you two! Promise me you'll come visit me soon Selena!"

"We will see each other soon! I'll make sure of it!"

"I'm going to Justin's show in Canada after Thanksgiving... come with me?"

"I'll check out my schedule and let you know!"

She stood up to go bang on Justin's door. Right as she was about to knock the door swung open and Justin had to duck to avoid being knocked right in the face. Selena told him they had to go and they made their way for the door. Justin told her to go down and he'll be done in a minute. She sighed, and reminded him not to be long ad walked out the door blowing me a kiss goodbye on the way.

"So, I rented the room until the end of the weekend, so feel free to use it and enjoy it."

"Wow.. thank you I will..."

"So..."

"I guess this is goodbye.."

"I guess so..."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Tommy."

Justin dropped his bag and pulled me in close and hugged me tight. We held the hug for a minute until Justin released and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him in again and gave him a big kiss on the lips. I wasn't going to let out goodbye kiss be a peck on the cheek. I broke away from his lips, grabbed his bag and handed it to him.

"Have a nice flight!"

He gave a a smirk trying to hide his laughter.

"You really are such a tease"

I opened the door Justin waved goodbye one more time and disappeared into the elevator and was gone. I stood in the doorway a minute just staring where he just was and then quickly turned to go back into the hotel room. It was the saturday before I go home for Thanksgiving Break. My bus leaves Sunday night, so for today I decide might as well enjoy this beautiful hotel room. I head back over to the couch and turn the television on and flip over to the morning cartoons. I am half watching them, and half on twitter and allowing my mind to race. I scroll through my twitter feed, and glance at the mentions. Mostly people asking for me to tell Justin they love him, or they want him to follow them. Nothing catches my eye though, so I go to make a new tweet.

** tommybebop: #SoloNYCSwag : /**

I lock my iPhone and toss it to the other side of the couch. I must have been more tired then I thought because a few minutes into the cartoon I could feel my eyes getting heavy, and before I knew it I was drifting away to a state of sleep.

**Justin's POV**

Selena and I made it to the airport in record time and were ushered through security and directly to the terminal to board the plane. Scooter was waiting onboard along with my dancers, Fredo, Kenny, Dan, and everyone else. I took my seat and put my headphones in and drowned everyone out. I guess you could say I was sulking. I was also tired, but I was for sure not in the best mood after leaving Tommy.

As my eyes closed I drifted away and my mind was taken over by my dreams. I was sitting in Times Square with Tommy. It was just the two of us, it was eerie but nice. It was as if we the only two people left in the world. Tommy grabbed my hand and pulled me right to the center of the usually crowded and busy center of the city and held me close and tight as we kissed. There was nobody to judge, nobody to hide from. When Tommy pulled away after a few minutes he opened his mouth to talk, and instead of his voice, Scooter's voice came out.

"Justin..Justin.. Wake up."

"Wha- Huh? I'm up..."

"Good. We're here."

We all filed off the plane and into the cars and I was struck with reality that I was away from Tommy again. Let the countdown to Thanksgiving begin, luckily it was only a few days away. Selena must have sensed I was feeling down because she bragged my hand and squeezed it tight. I smiled and rested my head against the window and looked out at the landscape as the car drove along.

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up from my unexpected nap around noon and decided I might as well head over to my dorm and pack for my trip home tomorrow. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and room key and headed out of the room and down to the lobby. It was strange not to see the front entrance swarmed with screaming teenage girls. Justin was gone, and I had to get used to it. I took my headphones out and turned up my music and started walking back to my dorm. Music always made my walks go by faster, I zone out entirely and before I know it I'm where I needed to go. As usual, that is what happened today. Before I knew it I was back at my dorm building. I greeted the security at the front desk and headed up to my room on the eighth floor. When I walked in Nick was shocked to see me.

"I was starting to wonder if you had just moved out!"

"Haha, very funny. I'll be back after Thanksgiving vacation."

"Good! We've missed you around here. You two spent a lot of time together. How was that?"

"It was a lot of fun. He's a wicked chill guy, and it was nice to make a new friend..."

"It suck that he's gone, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him again soon."

"Actually he's coming to New Hampshire for Thanksgiving, haha."

"Really?! Thats awesome!"

"Yeah. So I don't have to wait too long until we can chill again."

"Thats good! When do you head home for the break?"

"Uhmm tomorrow, I'm staying somewhere else tonight though so I probably wont see you again until after! So just in case have a good break and I'll see you when I get back!"

"Back at ya!"

Nick must have been heading out because he threw his scarf on and grabbed a bag and headed out of the bedroom and towards the door and then into the hallway. I plugged my phone into my speakers and put on some Katy Perry as I dug my bag out from behind my desk and began to pack. I threw together a few outfit and tossed them into my bag followed by some underwear, socks, and I would just wear my jacket home tomorrow. I tossed an extra pair of shoes in there and some contacts. After about a half hour I felt I was sufficiently packed for the break and grabbed my bag and phone and headed back to the hotel. I decided to take the subway this time, even though I feel its a waste of money when I have to healthy legs. I figured with my bag it was worth the $2.50. I plugged in my headphones again and boarded the train and sat back holding on tight to my bag for the ride.

When I got back to the hotel I headed straight up to the room, placed my bag by the door so it was ready to go tomorrow and plopped down on the couch in front of the television. The room seemed much more empty with just me in it. I placed my phone on the table in front of me and just stared at it. I was hoping Justin would call, or text me. I didn't want to be the one to bother him. So I just sat back and stared... waiting.

**Justin's POV**

The driver pulled cars up to a back entrance that had only a few fans near by so it was more toned down which was good seeing as I wasn't in the best mood and didn't want my beliebers to see me like this and get worried. I put on a smile and took a few photos and after about ten minutes was headed into the hotel before anyone else figured out where I was. Scooter was waiting inside with my room key. Selena and I were in the same room, but there were two bedrooms so we were fine. We were on the top floor. We boarded the elevator with a few of the dancers and headed up to our rooms. The dancers were a few floors below us. We said goodbye and then headed up a few more floors. We headed into the room which was of course a suite set up and each headed to our bedrooms. I was beat, since I had stayed up late with Tommy the night before and traveling always tires me out so I peeked my head into Selena's room and told her I was going to lay down for a little while and to wake me when it was time to go out. She smiled and agreed. I headed back to my room but she yelled after me.

"Justin!"

"Yea?"

"Have you talked to Tommy yet?"

"No... I don't wanna seem to clingy so I was going to wait for him.."

"Text him... just say your at the hotel and landed safely. Thats not clingy then if he wants to talk you'll talk. Trust me."

She shot me one of those devious 'I'm a girl and I know everything' smiles and I had to believe her. I groaned and headed back to my room and took my phone out and sent exactly that.

**To: Tommy**

_Hey! Just checked into the hotel! Landed safely! :)_

I put my phone on the nightstand and kicked off my pants and took off my shirt and curled up in the bed. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy when I heard my phone buzz and could see it light up out of the corner of my eye. I groggily reached over and grabbed my phone.

**From: Tommy**

_Good to hear :) I was worried :P I just finished packing for my bus ride home tomorrow. Whatcha up to?_

**To: Tommy**

_Getting ready for a nap I'm soooo tired :P_

**From: Tommy**

_It's because we stayed up too late last night! I'll let you sleep though:) text me later?:)_

**To: Tommy**

_Of course:)_

I locked my phone again and placed it back on my nightstand and allowed my eyes to close as a big smile remained on my face.

**Chapter 20**

_**Bus Ride, Surprises at the bus terminal, Walk in the woods, Taco night ruined**_

**Tommy's POV**

Before I knew it I was checking out of the hotel room and headed towards the bus stop to head home for Thanksgiving break. I did nothing eventful the remainder of the weekend. I caught up on sleep, a luxury I didn't enjoy much of while spending time with Justin. I lugged my overstuffed duffle bag and backpack down the street and onto the Subway. The bus stop was at 33rd street between 11th and 12th Ave. I took the subway all the way to 33rd street and got off between 7th and 8th Ave. Just a few blocks away from my stop. Once I finally got to the line to board my bus I took my phone out. I had about a half hour until my bus was scheduled to leave, but I always like to arrive early so I get my pick of a seat since they aren't assigned. The ticket was cheap, so I didn't expect much. I called my parents to let them know I was at the bus stop and would call them when I was closer to Boston. My Dad was going to meet me at South Station Bus Terminal in Boston, MA when my bus came in and I would ride home with him from there. About an hour long car ride.

After I hung up with my parents I took a seat on my bag and took my phone out and played angry birds to help make the time pass. Before I knew it I was boarding the bus and taking my seat towards the back in the window seat. The bus wasn't too crowded so I was lucky enough to not have someone sit next to me so I could stretch out. I took my headphones out of my backpack and closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep while the voices of Katy Perry, One Direction, Rihanna, Carly Rae Jepson, and Justin filled my ears.

I must have been successful because I was rudely awakened when the bus hit a large bump and my head crashed into the window and shook me awake. I groggily opened my eyes and noticed it was dark outside. Considering my bus left New York at 3pm that meant it had to be at least after 5pm if not later. I fidgeted around so that I could manage to pull my phone out the pocket in my skinny jeans. After a little struggling, have because my pants are a little too tight and little because I was still not fully functioning, I got my phone out. I see it is around 7pm and I have two missed calls and five text messages. Both missed calls are from my Dad. Then two of the texts are from my Dad as well.

**From: Dad**

_Hello- Hows ride? Will be in Boston for 8pm. Love Dad_

**From: Dad**

_Change of plans. See you when you get home._

**From: Justin**

_Hey! So I just wanted to see how you're bus ride is going? I know it sucks being trapped on a bus forever :P _

**From: Justin**

_Hello? I guess you were lucky enough to fall asleep :/ Lucky for you... not me... because I wanna talk to you because I miss you.. Oh well.. Text me when you wake up I have something to tell you:)_

**From: Justin**

_See ya soon ;)_

The bus is scheduled to arrive in Boston in about an hour, and as far as I can tell it looks as if it is on schedule. I text me Dad first.

**To: Dad**

_Hey was asleep (for once) is someone else picking me up now? Who do I look for? I'm confused.._

**To: Justin**

_Hey! Yea, I feel asleep for once! I should be getting to Boston in like an hour :P I know I'm excited to see you when you get here for Thanksgiving! :) How are you!? _

I take my laptop out of my backpack and connect to the bus's WIFI and start scrolling through Facebook and Twitter. I decide I'll catch up on Revenge while I'm still stuck on this bus. I sign in to Hulu and scroll through my list of watched shows until I get to Revenge. I'm about two episodes behind, I click play and plug in my headphones and sit back in my seat and relax. About ten minutes into the episode my phone buzzes and lights up. Its a text from Justin.

**From: Justin**

_I'm glad you fell asleep, it must've helped the ride go by faster! I'm excited to be go back to New Hampshire I was there awhile ago on the My World tour and was only there for a little, its not a place I frequent haha It'll be like a mini vacation. No paparazzi, no drama, just relaxation and friends :) Whatcha up to?_

**To: Justin**

_Catching up on Revenge :) What about you?_

I focus my attention back to Revenge. After about twenty minutes my phone lights up again.

**From: Justin**

_Chillin. I'm tired :/ _

**To: Justin**

_Aww take a nap haha I'll text you when I get to Boston and then again when I'm finally home! Get some rest!_

I slip my phone back into my pocket and wait for the bus to reach South Station by finishing up the episode of Revenge. Just as the episode ends I look out the window to my right and see the bus pulling into the bus terminal at South Station. I close up my laptop and pack everything away and get ready to get off the bus. I sat towards the back of the bus, So I wait a few minutes for everyone in front of me to get off the bus before i am able to. When I get off I head to the area our bags that were stored in the underneath compartment are placed. I find mine and make my way into South Station and towards the exit on the street I told me Dad to meet me on.

As I walk out the doors and onto the street I pull my phone to call my dad to see where he is in retrospect to where I am. Just as I am dialing his number and about to hit send I hear a car horn that gets my attention. I look up and standing before me is a man dressed in a tuxedo holding up a sign with my name standing beside a black SUV. I skeptically begin stepping towards the well dressed man and impressive car.

"I believe you are looking for me?"

"Mr. Morrissette?"

"Yes?"

With that answer he steps aside and opens up the door to the SUV. I step inside, he closes the door behind me and cross to get into the drivers door. He begins to drive and I am left in the back of the car confused. I am just about to ask who sent the car for me when I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes and I begin to panic. I sit frozen with fear wondering what possessed me to get into a car with a stranger and not question it. I had this coming to me. All of a sudden the voice that belongs to the hands whispers in my ear, it is a familiar voice.

"Guess who?"

I quickly remove the hands from my eyes and turn to face Justin and give him firm hug.

"Justin! What are you doing here?! I missed you."

"I missed you too, which is why I am here early."

"Well I'm glad you are."

Justin climbed over the back of the seat separating us and took the seat next to me.

"How was the bus ride?"

"Long... but it was all worth it now."

I look up towards the driver and see the window partition is closed and he cannot see back here and I move my head forward for a kiss. Justin's lips eagerly meet mine and I can feel myself begin to melt. As the kiss comes to an end I slowly move my head down to nuzzle it in the crook of his neck. He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and I allow myself to close my eyes and surprisingly drift off to sleep, I suppose I was more tired then I believed myself to be. When I am woken up, we are pulling up in front of my house. I rub my eyes and open the car door to stretch my back. The driver is already at the back of the SUV pulling my bags out of the trunk and handing them to me. Justin crosses to the man and thanks him and tips him and we head towards my house. I open the door to the smell of italian cooking. My stepmother is Italian and never seems to let me down when it comes to homemade meals. The smell of garlic bread and fresh meatballs fills the kitchen and Justin gets a big smile on my face. I drop my bags to the side of the door and my stepmom and dad come into the kitchen from the living room and greet me with a hug each. I say hello then introduce them to Justin. Luckily, it isn't the very awkward as they have spoken on the phone several times. My dad gives Justin a firm handshake and my stepmother brings him in for a hug, making sure to comment on how good his hair smells. Justin's face begins to turn red. My sister is staying at my mom's while I'm home because my parents share custody of her and it is my mom's weekend so they allow Justin to stay in her room. The two of us take our bags upstairs to get settled. I show Justin the room he will be staying in, it's purple and green and covered with posters of Taylor Lautner, most of them lacking shirts. His eyes widen as he scans the room. I laugh, and pat him on the back as I head towards my room which is right next door.

I put my bags down next to my dresser and collapse on my bed and look around at all my show posters from the shows I had been a part of before I left for college. I can feel my eyes begin to close when I feel Justin jump onto my small twin sized bed. He crawls down and squeezes in between me and the wall. I take his hand and pull it over my chest and squeeze it tight. I turn towards him and whisper in his ear:

"Remember, just friends."

He groans and turns to face the wall. As I go to turn him back around I hear my stepmother's voice from downstairs alerting us that dinner is ready. We quickly hop up and head down the stairs towards the dining room where all the plates are set. My dad and stepmother each at an end of the table and Justin and I across from each other. Justin being the charmer he is immediately begins with the compliments.

"Mrs. Morrissette, everything smells and looks so amazing!"

"Oh, aren't you sweet. Please call me Anna."

Justin flashes her a quick smile and we all begin digging in. The usual casual small talk came up during dinner, topics such as how my bus ride was, and how Justin's plane ride was, what our plans for the week were, and other basic discussion topics. I told my parents that I wasn't exactly sure what Justin and I were going to do this week but I needed to try and squeeze as much of me into this week as possible so he knows what my routine used to be. Justin smiled quickly and then put his face back down towards his pasta. When we were finished dinner my dad began doing dishes until Justin offered to help him. My stepmom and I headed into the living room to watch some television and catch up. I talked about a little, but I was so tired that I excused myself and said goodnight to everyone and headed off to bed, Justin did the same and the two of us headed upstairs. We said a quick goodnight to each other and went our separate ways. I striped down to my briefs and crawled under my blankets and hugged my pillow and allowed myself to be carried off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cat, Joey, meowing at the end of my bed. I groggily wipe my eyes and search my bedside table for my glasses. I fumble them on and head downstairs. There is a note on the island in the kitchen form my parents who had already left for work. They just wrote that they hope Justin and I have a good day and they'll see the two of us later tonight. I put the note down and look at the clock on the stove, ten o'clock in the morning. I head back upstairs, grab a towel, and head into the bathroom to shower. I turn on the water in the shower and give it a minute or two to warm up and step into the shower. I must be five minutes into my shower when I hear a knock on the bathroom door, it was Justin.

"Hey, I got to use the toilet."

"Justin, there's a bathroom downstairs..."

"Too late, I'm coming in. Don't peek."

I groan and close the shower curtain as he comes into the bathroom. I of course slide the curtain back open again though once he's in to sneak a quick peek. He's wearing only a pair of red Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Before he notices me peeking I close the curtain again and resume my shower. I hear him finish peeing and shout out to flush because it would affect the shower temperature. Which Justin of course takes as an even bigger reason to flush as I'm soaked in scolding water. Then as I expect to hear the bathroom door open and close again, I don't. I turn around in the shower and see Justin's head peeking in.

"JUSTIN! OUT!"

He giggles and quickly runs out of the bathroom, I hear him slip and slide on the floor outside the bathroom and I shout after him;

"That's what you deserve!"

Justin laughs it off and hollers at me to shut it. I finish up my shower and then my morning routine of brushing teeth, shaving, and putting my contacts in. I head out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to finish getting ready. As I close my bedroom door I hear Justin starting the shower up again. After picking out something to wear for the day I head downstairs to watch some television. I take a seat on the couch and go onto On Demand and pick out an episode of The Big Bang Theory that I hd missed. The episode is nearly over when Justin comes downstairs, ready for the day. He leans against the door frame leading into the Living Room grabbing his stomach, groaning about how hungry he is. I turn the television off and tell him that we're going out to breakfast at the restaurant I used to work at. He smiles and eagerly follows me to my car. I hadn't driven my jeep in a while, it felt good to be behind the wheel of my car again. I plug my iPhone into the cord connecting to my stereo and play some Rihanna as I pull away from my house.

Justin explores the interior of my car as I drive down the road, playing with every button and scoping out every inch. I chime in telling him how I know its not as fancy as his multiple cars but it's all mine and he smiles and says its nice.

"Wow, the seal of approval from the Biebs himself, I could probably sell this for big bucks now."

I shoot a quick wink at him and continue driving. It isn't a long ride and within five minutes we are pulling into the parking lot. Luckily, since nobody knows where Justin is and this is a small state, and city, there is no need for security. Scooter just made sure to tell Justin to keep a low profile, and texted me to make sure Justin listens. Before we had left my house I had texted one of my friends who worked here, Kim, to find out if she was working this morning and she told me she was so I already knew who are waitress would be, I told her we were going to want a table in the back room, just to keep up with the low profile Justin was told to stick to. When I walked in she saw me and ran over and gave me a big hug, then realized who was standing next to me and her face was instantly flushed with red. Granted she didn't fangirl, as she was a twenty-eight year old single mom to two kids, she still gets bewildered in front of celebrity's and owns all of Justin's CDs (because her kid likes them she says). I introduce the two and Kim walks us back to the table in the back I always used to sit at. Its nuzzled in the back corner of the room so I had a view of everything, but not many had a view of me. I used to come in to eat usually everyday by myself, unless I was working of course. The waitstaff, my co-workers, were my only friends. Kim grabs me my usual Diet Coke and Justin orders a chocolate milk. After she delivers the drinks we order our breakfast. I order the little piggy omelet, an omelet filled with bacon, ham, sausage, and cheese. I order my breakfast potatoes well done and white toast. Justin orders the biggest breakfast because he can't choose what he wants. The biggest breakfast comes with pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and breakfast potatoes. Kim quickly rushes to put the order in then takes a seat next to me in the booth and we start catching up.

Justin sits awkwardly at first as Kim and I slip into our old ways and go on long rants about everything from the moon and back, luckily I can see he understand that this trip home is my chance to catch up with those I left behind too so he doesn't pitch a fit. When the food arrives he's even more understanding because he has his food to distract him.

After we finish eating and Kim and I fill each other in everything and anything we can think to tell each other Kim drops off the check, I attempt to pay, Justin beats me to it, and we say our goodbyes and head back out to my car. I apologize to Justin for shutting him out as we get back into my jeep and he tells me how he understands and it was nice for him to not be the center of attention for once. I flash a quick smile and check the time, it's about one o'clock in the afternoon. I turn to face Justin:

"Anything you wanna do today?"

"I'm good with whatever... you're my host and tour guide. I'll follow your lead."

I give off a small laugh and put the jeep in reverse as I back out of my parking spot and pull onto the street headed towards a nearby park and nature trail. I figure a nice walk could do us good, and luckily it wasn't too chilly. The park is about five minutes away, so we are there in no time and I park near the nature trail entrance, and hop out of the jeep and begin walking, hearing Justin's footsteps running towards me trying to catch up. I walk forward with a smirk on my face. He finally catches up and grabs my hand to pull me back so we are walking side-by-side. There are not very many people hear, maybe two other cars in the parking lot and we haven't seen either of the car owner's yet so they must be somewhere along the trail. It's towards the end of November, so the majority of the leaves have already fallen off the trees. One of the things I love about living in New England is the Fall foliage. Its so beautiful to drive and walk around in. Justin and I walk in silence for the first few minutes, he's too busy looking around taking in all the sights the trail has to offer. I've walked the trail so many times, its now longer as exciting for me. I ask Justin if there is anything special he wants to do during his week in New Hampshire.

"I want to do normal things ya know, enjoy my break from the press and just go out and blend in."

"Justin, press or no press, it's hard for you to blend in."

"I know. I'll keep a low profile though, I promise!"

"Okay, okay... so what activities are your idea of normal?"

"I don't really know... I guess going out to eat without being blinded with flashing lights, going to the movies, bowling, anything really."

"Okay, then I promise you we will go to the movies and bowling and a few other things by the time this week is over."

"Good, thank you."

"No, thank you for coming. You being with me this week makes it that much better."

"Aw, well I'm always here for you Tommy."

"Good, because I'm going to need you now more then ever."

"Why now more then ever, you're scaring me..."

"I'm going to tell my parents this week that I want to drop out of college."

"What!? Why?!"

"I hate it there Justin! You only saw me while you were in town ad you distracted me from that hell hole! You made that time bearable! Before then I was ready to jump off the Empire State Building!"

"Why is it so bad?"

"The school is filled with a bunch of snobs, and I'm paying so much money for them to teach me absolutely nothing. It's pointless to get a degree in theatre anyways! I've been talking to people that work professionally in theatre and the majority of them don't even have a degree in it! They told me it's all about who you know and building your way up the latter!"

"Okay, okay... then tell your parents that."

"I'm going to, but they aren't going to understand. To them, and their generation, there is one plan everyone must follow. Go to school, graduate from high school, go to college, graduate, get a job. There is no plan other then that. No matter what way I put it they won't understand."

"You have to make them understand Tommy. If they love you and believe in you, they'll trust you. As long as you believe in yourself. Do you?"

"Yes of course I do! I've even thought it all out. I've been talking to my friend Lindsey about this for the past two months."

"Wow, you've hated it there for that long."

"Yes. Its horrible."

"Okay, so what have you and Lindsey talked about."

"Well, we figure we could both work for a year, and then move out to Los Angeles together and try to make connections and put our feet in the door. She wants to try and get into acting and I want to make connections with stage managers and producers. We can't make those connections in New Hampshire, so we have to get out."

"Oh, wow... Los Angeles is an expensive and cutthroat place. Trust me I would know."

"I know, but I just feel it's where I belong right now. I'm tough, I can take it."

"Well, you seem passionate about it. Let your parents see your passion."

"I know, it's just I wish it were as easy as you're making it sound."

"Something like this is never easy. But we'll make it through it, together. I'll stay by your side throughout it. no matter what the outcome, you got me."

I pull Justin in for a hug and begin to break down into tears. My tears stream down my face and begin to soak into the sweatshirt he's wearing. I feel his hand running circles on my back as he attempts to console me. His touch makes me know everything will be alright. I feel myself trying to catch my breathe as I try to stop the tears from flowing but, keeping all of this built up inside me for so long makes it hard. I feel my knees start to get weak as I collapse onto Justin and he supports me from falling to the ground. He put his lips near my ear and I can hear his breathing. He whispers into my ear:

"See, I'll always be here. I'll catch you when you fall."

I can't help but laugh at his stupid pun of his song lyrics. Me manages to make me smile. We finish our walk around the trail scheming up what my move to Los Angeles will be like. He of course is a big fan of the move because when he's done with his tour he lives there and we would get to see each other. I get so preoccupied talking about everything to do with Los Angeles that before we know it we are at the end of the trail and it's beginning to get dark. As we make our way back to my jeep I tell Justin that he has to meet Lindsey this week, since she's my closest friend and the person I'm moving out to Los Angeles with. He of course agrees immediately and I tell him I'll try and set up a time to hang out with here either tomorrow or the day after depending on her work schedule. I decided that seeing it was getting dark we might as well head back to my house as my stepmother would probably have dinner almost ready. We pulled into the driveway and the two of us make our way to the house. Sure enough, we are greeted with the smell of meat that was sizzling away in the frying pan being mixed together with taco seasoning. As we looked around we saw all the fixings needs for a good taco night. I excused myself and ran upstairs to go to the bathroom, and when I came out Justin was waiting outside the door.

"You should tell them tonight."

"I don't think I'm ready to tell them just yet, maybe tomorrow."

"No, you'll just keep saying that and before you know it you'll be back in New York and they still won't know."

"Fine. Tonight.. way to ruin tacos.."

Justin quickly washed his hands ad we scurried back downstairs where my dad, who had just gotten home from work, and my stepmom were making their tacos. Justin and I hoped in 'line' after them and after a few minutes we all had our tacos made and were sitting at the table the same as the night before. We started eating, and telling each other about our day. My stepmom's day at school with her class, my dad's horror stories of being a delivery driver, and Justin and I told them about our breakfast and walking excursions. Finally we had run out of topics to talk about. I saw Justin put his head down and let out a loud, obvious signal to me, cough. I let out a big sigh, and went for it.

"Anna...Dad... I have something I want to talk to you about."

They both stop what they were doing and look at me. I feel my heartbeat beginning to race.

"I..uhm.. I want to drop out of school."


End file.
